Because you were there
by Jessiy Landroz
Summary: Vidina's birthday is up and Yuna has a mission, round up as many guests possible for the party. Gipple x Rikku, Nooj x Leblanc, Paine and Baralai? What about brother? [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: (don't you just hate the thing? It gives the story such a dull beginning!)

     This is my very first FFX-2 fic, and I'm mainly thinking of putting all the possible pairings as well as focusing on the Paine x Baralai, Rikku x Gippal, and Nooj x Leblanc, but I'm also adding my usual mix, romance + humor + slight action/adventure and usual daily problems and the tiniest bit of spoilers from broth FFX and FFX-2, so in case you haven't finished nether then I don't think you should read this, I finished the game 93% so far so I am yet to see Tidus's big ending… only then will I think of a Yuna x Tidus fic, besides! I feel that Brother needs to be a bit manlier with Yuna anyway! : D

BTW, I'll be putting Al Bhed alongside their translation, okay? : D Anyhow… on with the fic! 

================================

Chapter One: 

~*~*~*~*~

Location: Spira - Guadosalam - Chateu Leblanc

Early morning - Autumn

'_Sigh…_' 

     Two men stood side by side at tables of three, the tables provided a wonderful view of fruits of all shapes and sizes from all over the world, and the fruits were piled up neatly besides and over each other for a more appetizing view. The two men wore similar clothes that fit their size and length. The first man was tall and thin with eyes so slanted they almost look like only two slits in his Asian looking face, he wore a set of clothes that consisted of purple and blue, he also wore a strange hood with straps that hid the rest of his head, only his face was visible from under it, the rest of his head were hidden. The other man was short and round, fat you might even say, with a set of similar appearance and colors of the tall man, but he was different with the huge, round armor-thing over his back. 

"Well, maybe things would get better now?" the short man, also known as Ormi began the conversation.

"You imbecile, Nooj is missing, _again!_ How can it possibly be better?" Logos, the tall man replied. 

"Gee I dunno, maybe a short brake?" 

"Sigh… you're such a dolt." 

"Well we've already got rid of Vegnagun, where'd he go this time?" 

"I wish I knew, for the boss's sake." 

"Logos! Ormi!" the leader shot from the second floor, "Get your hides up here right now!" 

"Ee! It's the boss!" the short man whimpered, startled and alarmed, "Hey- Hey- Hey! You don't think we'd be getting the _Heel_, do ya?" he asked in worry. 

The tall, thin man sighed, "It is highly possible. She has been in a nasty mood lately." 

"HEY! You two listening?" the loud leader shirked, rage clear in her high-pitched voice. 

"Coming boss!" the two men cried as they rushed up the stairs. 

     Upon arriving at the second floor, the two men passed through the double door and into their leader's bedroom. First thing you'd notice about the room, besides the soft light and circular bed and walls, is the life-sized statue of a man with metal parts that was kept safe in the far side of the room. The leader of the syndicate is no other than Leblanc, a young, blond woman with a bright violet outfit that exposed more than covered, her giant fan was open and waving at her thigh where she stood in front of the giant statue. 

"Alright, boys." She began in a low voice, not turning to them, "Where is it?" she hissed, anger clear in her voice. 

"Where's what, boss?" Ormi asked, clueless.

"My Sphere? Which one of you took my sphere?" she shot, twirling around to face them, comically with veins popping over her head, giving her beautiful face many frightening wrinkles. 

"Now boss! You know getting angry ruins your beauty!" Logos soothed, hopefully to cool the leader just a bit.

The blonde woman's left brow twitched, she squeezed her blue eyes tightly before drawing in a deep breath, "Whew…" she sighed and brushed back a few bangs, tucking them behind her ear, "Right, well now. Which one of you took my sphere?" she asked, less angry but still a hiss. 

"Um, how does it look like?" Ormi asked while crossing his arms only to receive a smack from Logos back side the head, "Ow~ Hey!" 

"You dolts! It's a sphere! It is round and orange and shiny!" the blonde leader cried with fury, sending her fan to smack against the short man's hood, "If not a pink one with my trademark on it than how else would it look like?" she scolded.  

Ormi's eyes widened in terror when she drew back the fan, the man felt his head, and mentally he thanked the lord he had the hood on when he did. Then again, he never took it off anyway. 

Groaning in anger, the woman strode back to the statue and started whining like a sad puppy, "Oh Noojie-woojie! Where did you go and leave me? Everything's been going from bad to worse ever since you left me!" she whimpered, hugging the glass that shield the statue.

Comically, hearts and roses started blooming in a heart-shaped frame over her. 

Logos and Ormi gained huge sweat drops. 

There was knocking on her bedroom door, three femme-goons walked in with their flashy red uniforms. 

"Ma'am! A messenger from the Youth League had delivered this sphere for you." A familiar voice told. 

The other two femme's stayed back, silent. 

"The Youth League?!" the blonde leader squealed, quickly zooming to the femme-goon and snatched the orange sphere, never noticing how her sudden speed caused the two men to spin like whirlwinds, "Why, it must be from my Noojie-woojie!" she squealed again, hugging the orange ball happily. 

The femme comically gained a sweat drop and silently left. 

Logos noticed that and followed, watching the trio female-members leave the Chateu. 

Ormi for that matter stayed with the boss to watch the sphere. 

~* Logos's point of view *~

     _I don't_ _recall hearing that woman's voice before; then again, the voice feels familiar._ I stepped out of the Chateu and asked the goons of the trio women, one of them told me that they left Guadosalam and headed to Thunder Planes. _The Thunder Planes_, now that's a dreadful place, the boss kept teasing me as a thunder-attracting human; it's not my fault I'm so tall! 

Wait! I see the trio at the entrance of the planes, one of them is taking off her mask, she- 

"Oh my- !" I gasped in terror; it was that annoyingly perky little blonde! It's that bratty Al Bhed girl!

"Huh?" the perky girl spun around to face me, her oddly-done hair swayed as she moved, "Oh! If it isn't mister pervert!" 

"The name is Logos, girl." I said quietly, '_I'm not a pervert! I just have a weak spot for pretty women!_'

"Oh yeah? Well the name is Rikku, pervert!" she spat back with a smile. 

'_She's getting on my nerves already._' I thought in grimace, "Why did you do that? Sneak in as syndicates, I mean." I asked with a frown, '_It had better not be a trick, girls._' 

"Um, well…" one of the other two women took off her mask, it was the Gullwings leader herself, High summoner Yuna, she gave that coy smile of hers while she spoke, "It's kinda hard to explain." She told. 

"I'm listening." I crossed my arms and waited. 

 "Just make it quick." The third woman took off her mask revealing the last member, that ruby-eyed warrior, '_I never could pin down her name, though._' 

The trio eyed each other hesitantly before the ruby-eyed woman sighed.  

"Well," slipping out of the syndicate uniform and back to her usual outfit, the odd-eyed summoner smiled again and then tilted her head the tiniest bit, "next week is Vidina's very first birthday, I asked Wakka if we could invite any friends and he said it was alright." 

"So~" the perky Al Bhed girl sung, "It's time to par-tee! It's our next mission to find a suiting gift for Vidina!" 

"Yeah, and, um, I was hoping that- maybe Leblanc would come?" 

"So that sphere isn't from the Youth League, is it?" I frowned in displeasure, '_Oh the boss is going to burst, I just know it._' 

"Actually, it has Noojie-woojie!" the blonde youth giggled, teasing, "We knew that if we asked her personally she's just brush us off and wont come, but if she got the invite from someone she simply adores then it's a sure she'll come!"

"Besides," the summoner smiled again, "I personally want her to come to Besaid, I don't think she's been there before, right?" 

"You're a devil." I couldn't help but mutter, "Using the Meyvn to lure her in like that."

"I'll take that as a complement." The blonde giggled. 

'_I wonder what the sphere really contains, though._'

~* Ormi's point of view *~

'_I wonder where Logos went. He has this strange habit of leaving me with the boss sometimes, I wonder why._' I look at the boss and she looks so happy with the sphere and all, she collected herself and turned to me with a funny look, shrugged to herself and turned the sphere. 

"Oh! It's my Noojie-Woojie!" she squealed again. 

'_I still don't see what she likes in the guy; he's just so- cold!_' 

     Nooj's voice came a bit fuzzy with the spheres disturbed waves. The sphere clearly showed a view of a nice, quiet little village with tent-like huts on each side, there was a temple in the background, dunno what kind though; in the middle of the village was a flat stone that looked pretty smooth, I could've swore I heard whispering and giggles but still I couldn't make them out. In the center of the screen stood Nooj, he obviously looked irritated and annoyed, pestered even, the look on his face practically said '_Get this damn sphere away from me!_' he ran his fingers through his brown hair once before I noticed the boss's face suppressing another squeal. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" was the first thing I heard him say, he cleared his throat and eyed the sphere again while there were faint whispers besides him, he murmured something I couldn't make out before he continued, "Leblanc," he smoothly called, the word came out a shock to the boss, the sudden gasp she made almost had me thinking that something had just ripped right through her throat! "in case you're wondering, I'm at a place that's safe, you needn't worry." He told with a faint smile, "A friend of the Gullwings is celebrating his first child's very first birthday, and-" he paused, '_Quite dramatic, the look on the boss's face, that is._' "I- was wondering, if you were able to come?" he told, "The birthday would be next week from now on Besaid beach, so I hope you'll be there. But-!" he said sternly, "I said I'll be there, but I'm not very sure if I'll be able too." He informed. 

All of a sudden, it broke transmission and the boss just stared at it for a few minutes. 

'_Okay… the last line was a complete turn off…_' I looked at the boss's face, '_Then again, with this sphere with Nooj all over it ain't such a turn off after all._'  

~* Leblanc's point of view *~

'_It's my Noojie-woojie! He sent me an invite to a party! Oh! I'm so excited!_' I mentally screamed, I sat on my bed and looked at the sphere in my hands, the fluttering of my heart causing heat to spread all over my body, the heat was suffocating, I bet Ormi could sense it. 

'_Oh My- !_' "Hey!" I snapped at the fat man, why is he still here! I wanna muse over my Noojie-woojie in privacy! "You may leave." 

"Um, you sure boss?" he asked, giving me this strange look. 

"Out!" I snapped, '_What's it to you, anyway!_' 

"Sure boss!" the fat guy ran out in a hurry, closing the door behind him.  

     I sighed, looked down at the sphere with my beloved man and then it hit me. '_I'm still missing the other sphere!_' I knot my brows, I knew I had it in my drawer somewhere, but when I looked for it, I either misplaced it, or those damn Dull-Err? I mean the Gullwings have snuck into my Chateu again and stole my sphere! I had that sphere especially shot over my Noojie-wooji in secret! If he ever found out about it he might get crossed at me, and I simply don't want that, I'm just too oh-so-charmed! 

'_Try- Obsessed!_' 

     I placed down the sphere on the dresser and walked up to the statue I love so much, I love the thing because it resembles the real male beauty so much. Noojie-woojie is just so beautiful, and I'm not the only victim, there is a ten-page list of women that would give anything to get as close as I have to him, and they so happen to be in the youth League, too. There is this Lucile lady, a bit straight-forwards and blunt, not my type, and then there is Elma, I just hate that cocky dame! Then there is the rest of woman that woo over my Noojie! 

     Never forget the Gullwings warrior, Paine, I have no idea who that dame is, where she came from or how the hell she knows more about Noojie than I could ever gather, I hate her to the gut because I couldn't help but notice that my Noojie always notices her when she's around, but never notices me when I'm around unless I make it clear enough. It's like her means to ignore me and completely focuses on that dame's presents! 

     Why? Why the hell does he do that? Am I not enough for him? I'm prettier than she is, there is no way she can beat me when it comes to beauty, as for battle, '_Well… I simply suck, don't I?_' I hung my head for a minute before looking up into the eyes of stone. '_Oh Nooj, what am I supposed to do to make you notice me? Am I doing something wrong? Is it me, or something about me? Or- I don't spark any interest in you?_' 

"Why wouldn't you love me?" I faintly whispered, my temple touched the cold glass as I whispered to the silence that filled my ears. 

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Whoa! My first FFX-2 fic! O_O; I'm a Nooj x Leblanc freak so bare with me, and besides! I don't think this category has enough fics about those two, anyway! 


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two: 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Location: Besaid - beach

Ruby-eyes stared blankly at the lonesome figure clad in red that stood far ahead, the warrior woman knew who it was, so she walked up quietly and stood near by. 

"Nice place." The man spoke, looking out into the horizon. 

"It would've been a waste if Vegnagun managed to wipe it away, don't you think?" she told, now looking at him. 

He stayed silent, drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. The red-clad Meyvn opened his brown eyes at the view of the wide blue sea; he released his breath and then moved the slightest bit towards the ruby-eyed warrior, "Why did you bring me here?" 

"Because there is more to life than you think, Nooj." She slightly frowned, "It won't do any good to just throw your life away." 

"It's my life to throw away." The man quoted something he had said long ago. 

"Well there are many people out there who want you to keep on living." The woman frowned, reasoning with the stubborn man. 

"Well it's none of their business." The man replied curtly, now limping out and away from the beach. 

"Nooj!" the ruby-eyed woman called, but he did not turn to her nor reply, so she let him be. 

     Meyvn Nooj, the leader of the Youth League and the hero known as the Death seeker. _Nooj__ the Undying_. Everyone in the Youth League knows him, even Maechen. Nooj is a tall, board shouldered man with long brown hair and a well built figure, his appearance consisted of a tight-suit with fluff-like shoulder protector and small glasses, not to forget the long hair and half zipped suit that exposed his chest to the ladies. True he can be blunt at times but he is really a man with talent. Many women fancy him because of his handsome looks; they all look over his obvious past-injuries such as the lost leg. The metal limb had plates protecting the Meyvn's body all the way up to his thigh, straps belt and laces were all over his midsection and chest to keep all the bits and pieces together. 

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" a familiar voice came in. 

"Rikku!" the warrior woman cried, but before she could even move, the energetic girl had already collided with Nooj. 

"Ow~" whimpering like the child she is, Rikku felt her soft behind that broke her fall before looking up at the almost-knocked-off-balance Nooj, "Cunno!" This meant Sorry in her native language. 

Nooj groaned, clearly angry, but then he did something nether girls had ever thought of. 

He reached out a hand for Rikku and helped her up. 

"Watch where you're going next time." He somewhat growled. 

"Sure thing pops!" Rikku giggled and then dashed towards her ruby-eyed friend in a similar pounce of her Berserker attack, "Paine!! Man do I have news for you!!" she giggled in overflowing glee.

Paine was busy looking at her old red-clad friend who simply shook his head and continued on leaving the beach, "What kind of practical joke did you play on Gippal this time, Rikku?" Paine asked, nonchalant. 

Rikku's face fell blank for a minute before she did that funny hand gesture of hers and nervously laughed, "Nothing harmful, really." 

"Rikku." The warrior frowned, arms crossed over that black outfit. 

"Nothing! Really!" the young girl waved her hands high into the air, "I just poured hot chili in his drink." She cutely grinned. 

Paine groaned and slapped her forehead, "Rikku, when will you learn? You do realize that you have just started a war against Gippal, don't you?" She muttered. 

"Aw who cares? I'm in a mood for a fight, anyway!" the youth laughed and cupped her hips, "Just let him try and get me! I'll kick his butt so hard he'll- "

"-Freeze!" Pain abruptly snapped. 

"Huh? What're you- Eep!" Rikku squeaked, sensing the odd object that crawled at the side of her face, "Wh- wh- what- ?" 

"It's- ?" Pain gave a face and then shuddered, "Just- don't move." 

Rikku's blood froze, whatever the bug is, it must be really ugly to get Paine so scared. 

Paine looked around and picked up a stick, slowly placing it between the bug and Rikku's face, in one quick move she flicked it away. 

Rikku swallowed hard before looking at the bug, only to realizing the disgusting horror. 

It was a cockroach! 

     Paine had to block her ears when Rikku screamed, dropped to the ground and started smearing sand on her face in hope to wipe away any germs the bug left behind; that of course before the loud laugher finally came clear from among the green bushes above them. Both girls looked up to see the Al Bhed Machine Faction's leader himself, Gippal, laughing so hard he fell out of the bushes and on the sands that broke his fall, tears were streaming over his cheek from his lonely eye while he couldn't contain his laugher.

     Rikku screamed a thousand threats of never ending pain and destruction over the unfortunate soul as she ran after the youth with the eye-patch, Paine for that matter sighed and shook her head, those two would probably chase each other all day before pulling everyone into their chaos. Moments after the two Al Bhed started running circles around her in a chase, Paine turned to the docks as a violet ship with a familiar heart mark on its sides arrived. 

"Leblanc." She told herself, annoyed. 

The mentioned syndicate boss stepped out of the ship, her two minions soon followed after locking the ship's door. 

"My, if it isn't the Gullwings! How are things going, love?" the blonde woman smiled while waving her huge fan. 

"Things have been better." Pain told, ignoring how the two Al Bhed kept using her as a shield from each other as they cried and yelled at each other. 

Leblanc frowned and sent her fan smacking over the boy's head, "Quit it will you?" 

"Ow~" the young man winced; he turned around, facing the woman with his lonely eye before his pout turned into a grin, "Ah! Leblanc! I knew you'd be here sooner or later!" he laughed. 

Paine and Rikku winced, so the two girls grabbed him and yanked him back.

"Just a minute, we'll be right back!" Rikku giggled nervously as she dragged her so-called friend away with the help of her warrior friend. 

"Hey! What're you-?" Gippal began, squirming in the girls arms. 

"Shut it!" Paine snapped, "Rikku, take your boyfriend out and give Nooj a sign that Leblanc's here." 

"He's not my boyfriend!" the blonde girl screamed, her cheeks bright red. 

"What?" Gippal blinked, he reached out and hugged Rikku's arm, "Aw! But I thought you loved me!" he whined. 

"Ack! Kad Uvvy Fa!" (Get offa me!!) the blond girl screamed and tried to shake him off. 

"I'll go find Nooj, you stall miss loud mouth, okay?" Gippal laughed. 

"Just hurry up!" Paine hissed as she walked away. 

"Roger that!" Gippal laughed and dragged away a whining Rikku. 

~* Paine's point of view *~

'_I can't believe I'm doing this._' I growled to myself, '_Not only do I get stuck babysitting Rikku, not I'm stuck stalling Leblanc._' I sighed and shook my head again while advancing towards the mentioned blonde syndicate leader. 

"Sorry about that, they tend to make things complicated for all of us." I began, arms crossed. 

"I can imagine, love." Leblanc smiled and waved her fan.

"You here for Vidina's birthday?" I asked, '_I bet on Nooj's glasses that it didn't even cross your mind._'  

"Huh? Oh sure! That's why I'm here!" Leblanc smiled. 

"Well you're early, Vidina's birthday wont be till next week." I informed. 

"Oh I like to come early." She laughed, looked around and then pouted, "Well now, where is he?" 

'_Nooj__, huh?_' I paused, I might as well play dumb, "Who?" I blankly asked.

She frowned, "Nooj? I heard he was here!" she started shaking that fan of hers in that irritated manner. 

"I'm not sure, he was here yesterday, but I think he left to Killika early this morning." I lied, "So, want me to show you around?" I offered them, '_Why the hell am I being so damn nice? I hate Leblanc!_' I suppressed the negative thoughts.  

"No thank you, love!" she brushed back her blonde hair, "I want to find my Noojie-woojie on my own. Now, if you don't mind." She waved a hand at me and walked away and out the beach. 

'_Rikku__, you had better hurry!_' 

~* Rikku's point of view *~

"Hey! Let go already!" I cried at Gippal, I hate it when he touches me, he feels so nice and tender, it's embarrassing! 

"Cool it, kid. We gotta find Nooj before Leblanc does." He laughed; his lonely eye looked down at me with that pleased smile. 

"I have a name!" I whined, '_If it weren't for the cockroach, I'd probably be in love with you… What the hell am I saying?!_' I pulled my wrist from his hand and gave the biggest pout I could, "And I know!" I whined. 

"Sure doesn't look like you do." He laughed. 

"Ow! Gippal! Quit it before I really hurt you!" I hissed, "Besides! Our mission is to find Nooj!" 

"What for?" the voice came from behind me, I was so freaked I screamed and jumped into Gippal. 

"Wow easy!" Gippal laughed and hugged me, "Watch it man, you really scared her!"

"Not my fault she's off guard." Nooj frowned, weight shifted to one leg, his fine one that is, "What is it?" 

"Leblanc's here." Gippel shrugged, "And she's dying to see you." He said in the most annoyingly-feminine way. 

Nooj did not look the tiniest bit happy, "Sigh…" he shook his head and turned around, heading back to the rout leading to the valley behind us. 

"Where're you going?" Gippel called as he released me, "Shouldn't you be running for your life or something?" 

Nooj ignored him and continued behind the curve where he vanished. 

I just stood there for a minute looking from the spot where Nooj vanished and back at Gippal, "Is he alright?" 

"Ah don't sweat it, kid. Nooj is always like that." He shrugged and turned around, "Uh oh! We've got trouble!" 

"Huh?" I turned around and saw Leblanc waving that fan of hers; skinny and fatso were right behind her. 

"My, I see the trios are back, no?" Leblanc mused at Gippal, "So, does that mean that my Noojie is here, too?" she cutely flattered her eyelashes. 

Gippal did not look the least bit impressed, "Um, last time I recall seeing him was in town." He carelessly shrugged. 

"Wonderful! Boys, lets move! My man is waiting!" Leblanc laughed and hurried up the ruins and towards the village.

Skinny and fatso followed, nether one said a single word. 

"Well that should do it." Gippal sighed, paused and then turned aside, "Yo! Paine!" he waved a hand. 

'_Is it just me, or does Gippal pay a lot of attention to Paine?_' I knot my brows, '_Is it just their past companionship, or is it something deeper we still haven't found out?_' I kicked a few pebbles and pouted. 

"Where's Nooj?" Pain asked coldly.

Without a word, Gippel pointed towards the valley, so Paine left directly.

'_What's going on?_' 

~* Gippal's point of view *~

'_What's going on?_' I thought in wonder, Paine looked pretty worried. 

"What's going on?" Cid's girl asked, tilting her head just a bit, her pretty green eyes shone with interest.  

"Dunno." I shrugged, "Tell you what? You stay here and guard the road incase Leblanc came back; I'll go check with Paine and Nooj and see what's going on.

"Aw~!" she whined, "No- no- no! I wanna go! You stay guard!" she pouted. 

"I'm older, so Nyah~!" I stuck out my tongue and went out ahead. 

"Fayhea!" (Meanie!) I heard her yell, so I just laughed and walked ahead. 

     I walked behind the curve to a small space that was blocked with a huge rock, just when I was about to pass it, I saw a glimpse of something red. It was Nooj, he was standing at the ledge of the valley with Paine standing besides him, so I ducked back and listened. Since all I saw were their backs, I have no idea what their thinking, but Paine was probably lecturing him again of how he shouldn't throw away his life. 

'_Doesn't she know that the more she tries the more persistent he becomes?_' I shook my head; Paine never seems to give up on Nooj, does she. They're probably more stubborn that I can give them credit for! '_Wonder what Baralai would think of this, after all, he told me -admitted, actually- that he has a crush on her, but I don't know if he told her._' I reminded myself. 

Just then, they spoke. 

"Why?" Paine said quietly, "Just tell me why, Nooj. Why are you willing to just throw away your life?" 

"My reasons are not for you to know, Paine." Noojster sighed, "Why don't you just go back to your friends?" 

Paine dropped her gaze and sighed. 

Silence seemed to stretch between them. 

"Besaid sure is beautiful, don't you think?" she said quietly, daring a step near Nooj. 

Nooj shifted his weight to one leg and looked up at the sky, "If only for different circumstances, I would've considered living here." He told, "Maybe I should ask for permission to build a base here." He pondered out loud. 

"Besaid isn't the place for you, Nooj." Paine said curtly, "Don't even think of bringing all that chaos here. It's probably the only place left in this world that still hadn't been tainted with all the political chaos." She lectured, halfheartedly growling. 

'_Wow, never knew Paine could get angry! Big surprise there, eh Noojster?_' 

"… didn't mean to stab your pride, Paine." Nooj looked away at the trees at the other side of the valley, now slowly lowering his body; he sat on his rear on the lush grass, blankly looking away. 

"Nooj, that's not what I meant." Pain reasoned, but it didn't seem like Nooj was gonna talk back, so she fell silent as well. 

     Paine surprised me, she walked closer to Nooj, now sitting besides him with her knees buckles below her, she placed her gloved hand on his shoulder and whispered something, he sighed, shook his head saying no and then whispered something back. Paine sighed and then got up, leaving. I was so startled I popped up to my feet and scurried away and back to Rikku. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: how am I doing so far? :D


	3. chapter three

Chapter Three: 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Location: Besaid - Village 

     Besaid, a beautiful, quiet village with a pleasant, peaceful atmosphere and friendly people. What a paradise, a place like this usually tickles the dreams of wanderers who have no homes. The guardian of the village is the ex-guardian of the high summoner, Wakka. Now experiencing parenthood, Wakka worked day and night to keep his beloved village safe from fiends. His wife Lulu, and his newborn son, Vidina are his most cherished treasures. 

The leader of the Besaid Orachs, a team that plays Blitzball, is experiencing something new today… 

Unwanted guests! 

~* Wakka's point of view *~

'_What a day! It's still morning, I thought everything was going to be fine, ya? Right before I know it, this loud woman comes in yelling and demanding to see the Meyvn. No matter how many times I tell her that he left an hour ago she just wouldn't believe me. She made Vidina cry, too.  Lu's been holding herself from casting silence on her._' I whined to myself as the flashy woman searched every tent in search of this guy she calls _Noojie__?_

"Where is he? According to the sphere, he was standing right here!" she hissed and stomped her foot over the flat-smooth stone in the center on the clearing, then she started shaking her body while waving the fan, "Those Gullwings had better not been playing tricks on me!" 

"Um, maybe he's near by, boss?" a short chubby guy told. 

"That's possible, since we still haven't found a trace of him here, boss." The tall scrawny one continued. 

"Hmm… Noojie-woojie can't leave this island unless he's a mermaid! Or a merman for that matter." She shrugged and then pointed her fan at the entrance of the village, "C'mon boys! We're out Noojie-hunting!" 

"Aye boss!" the two replied and then ran after her when she left. 

"Are they gone yet?" Lu's calm voice was music to my ears compared to that woman's nasty, high-pitch voice. 

"Yeah, I already don't like her." I admitted and poked a finger into my ear, "She's loud, ya?" 

"A little too loud." She shook her head, Vidina cutely gurgling in her arms.

"A little?" I quirked a brow, "Try a lot!"  

"Wakka," Yuna spoke, emerging from our tent and behind Lu, "Leblanc is really nice once you get to know her better." She said quietly, "She's just a bit- loud in expressing her thoughts." She smiled. 

"Expressing her thoughts, eh?" I crossed my arms, "Wish she'd do it more quietly, she woke Vidina from his nap, you know."  

"Ma…" Vidina cutely reached out his chubby little hands, Lu smiled down at him and he giggled. 

Yuna giggled and stroked his short, orange hair, "He sure is growing fast, isn't he Wakka." 

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll grow up into a fine young man, don't you think, Lu?" I said proudly, hands on my hips. 

"I'm sure he'll be just like you, a brave, gentle man." Lu said quietly with her beautiful smile before turning around, entering our tent. 

"Well, I think I'd better go find Rikku and Paine, Baralai hadn't arrived yet." Yuna said sweetly, "Will you be alright, Wakka?" 

"Oh I'll be fine, Yuna. You go ahead and have fun, ya?" I waved a hand at her as she left the village. 

"Sure. Bye Wakka." She giggled and soon vanished away beyond the entrance.  

'_You're still saving that smile for 'him' aren't you, Yuna._' 

~* Yuna's point of view *~

'_Sometimes I wonder, was it ever possible for me to find you?_' I said to myself as I walked under the ruins near the waterfalls, I remember the time when Kimahri first fought you here to test if you were trustworthy of being my guardian, fortunately, you ended up being more than just a guardian, everyone else saw that. '_Sometimes I miss you so much, it's hard to keep myself from crying._' 

"No!!! nononononononono!!!!" I heard Rikku whine as I made my way down the ruins at the junction that split the road between the beach and the valley. 

"What do you mean, little girl?" Logos asked, he didn't sound very pleased. 

"Just move over, will ya?" Ormi ordered. 

"No! This place is very special! I won't let people like you come here!" Rikku complained and shook her fists in dispute. 

"Rikku, Leblanc, what's going on?" I ran down and asked, "Had something happened?" 

"You're little friend here wont let us pass to the valley, love." Leblanc said angrily, I don't like it when she's angry, she usually picks up a fight whenever she's upset and that only ends up making things worse. 

"Rikku, why wouldn't you?" I asked my cousin, confused, '_There's nothing of interest there bedsides the Commsphere, so why?_'

"Because- because- !" she stuttered for a second, "Because Gippal and Pain are getting a surprise ready and I don't want Leblanc to ruin it!" she told. 

"A surprise?" I smiled, "I don't recall setting a surprise here." I told.

"Um, that's because it was Paine's idea! We just brought it up so we wanted to get it ready before we tell you, Yunie!" she nervously giggled. 

"And what would this surprise be then, love?" Leblanc asked. 

_'Clearly, she can't wait to find Nooj, impatient is clear on her face_.' I thought to myself, "Can you give us a hint, Rikku?" I smiled. 

"Um?" Rikku's brows knot and she pressed a finger to her chin, "Well, not really, um, uh…" 

"Yo! Sorry I'm late!" Gippal marched out from behind the bushes with a big grin as always, "Oh, hey there, summoner. Fine day we're having, no?"  

"Hello, Gippal." I greeted, "I hear you and Paine are preparing a surprise back there?" I asked. 

"Huh?" he seemed a bit confused, but then Rikku tugged at his collar and whispered in his ear, he grinned again and nodded, "Er, yeah we were." He laughed. 

"Well? What is it?" Leblanc growled. Comically, Logos and Ormi edged back with huge sweat drops. 

"Well I'll be blunt, Rikku, take Yuna to the back, I'll stay here and make sure the trio wont butt in and ruin everything." He crossed his arms and grinned at the blonde leader. 

Leblanc didn't seem to be getting any better; she started winging her fan and muttered unpleasant things about Al Bhed. 

Rikku tugged at my wrist and pulled me back and away towards the valley. 

'_I wonder what kind of surprise they were preparing._' 

~* Nooj's point of view *~

'_Why am I even still here?_' I complained, not that anyone heard that. '_Why does Leblanc pursue me like this? Does she have no idea how much I hate it? Does she even care?_' I rubbed my temple and sighed, '_Why do they care? Why would anyone care? I'm a half-crippled man; I have the right to rid myself out of my own misery, right? What's it to them if I want to die or not?_' 

"Nooj?" a familiar voice called, I recognized it as High Summoner Yuna's voice. '_I don't feel like talking to anyone right now, not when I knew that Leblanc could crash in here any second now._' 

"Why if it isn't Noojie!" that perky Al Bhed girl teased, "Ya know, Leblanc's been looking all over for you, maybe you should quit hiding and go see her, Noojie?"

'_I hate that name!_' I frowned and turned to glare at her but still said nothing, I'm in no mood to level myself with a child, '_I still have no idea how Paine even bares with her! This little girl is a pain in the ass!_'

"You're getting on his nerves, Rikku." Pain cut in quietly. 

'_Gee, are my thoughts showing on my face?_' I looked at the old ruby-eyed friend before I forked a few bangs away from my view.

There was the sound of feet stepping over grass, then a long blue garment waved with the breeze next to me where I sat, the summoner stood besides me with her hands behind her back, "Rikku, Pain," she turned around to her two friends, "mind if I have a little talk, alone?" 

'_Great, I'm probably going to get lectured by another child._' I groaned, why do they keep doing this to me? Do they enjoy it or something? Why can't they just leave me alone? 

"Alright I guess." The blonde girl murmured and left.

Paine said nothing but left as well. 

     The High summoner stood besides me for a minute as her friends left, then she sat down next to me and hugged her knees, we stayed silent for sometime since then. I just don't like to talk, and I'm not in a mood for talking right now either, I just want to sit back, relax and enjoy the beautiful scene before me. Not everyday do I see such a beautiful, peaceful heaven hidden far away on an island no one ever thought of paying mind too. I guess Paine was right, an island like this should not be tainted by the arguments between different believes. 

"Two years ago," the summoner spoke, "many things have happened that changed my entire life." She smiled before easing on her behind, she sat next to me, her hands on her knees, "I was so willing to die to save Spira from Sin, I was willing to throw away my life for the calm to come and for people everywhere to find peace in their life. That was until I met him, the one who changed my will and made me want to keep on living." She turned to me with a questioning look, "Meyvn Nooj, no one would be willing to throw away their lives if not for a good reason, so why do you wish to die so badly?" 

I said nothing, I simply have no interest in talking about my personal affairs, but if she feels like talking then I might as well listen. 

"Do you wish to protect something? Is there something so precious to you, you're willing to die and keep it safe?" she asked. 

I shook my head saying no, '_I have nothing to protect in this world, nothing besides my own believes, so there is no reason for me to keep on living._' 

"Then why do you want to die?" she asked again. 

"Because I hell feel like it." I said coldly, anger took over my voice, I've been trying my best to keep myself collected, but the constant complains of Paine just started getting on my nerves. 

Yuna stood up abruptly, in a manner one would say angered, she stomped her foot on the grass and then cupped her hips, "Nooj, you suck." She scolded. 

'_Excuse me?_' I quirked a brow at her, this is the second time she told me that. 

"You really think everyone will be happy to hear that you want to die?" she frowned, "There are many people out there that really look up to you, true that it's hard to be up to other people's expectations, but sometimes it's a reason to keep on living." 

"I have no interest in gaining anyone's interest." I told her, "I just want to die forgotten." 

"Why? Don't you even have hope? What did the calm bring you so far, Nooj?" she said loudly, and I can sense hostility in her voice. 

"It brought the people of Spira a chance to live peacefully, did it not?" I turned away at looked down at the calm waters. 

"What did it bring to _you_, Nooj?" she asked again. 

"It brought me the chance to say farewell to everyone I knew." I said blankly. 

     Before I knew it, something hit me backside the head, it was so-meant for me, I felt like my brain shook out of place. When I turned around to her while feeling my head, she gave me this pissed off glare and crossed her arms and just stood there, as if waiting for something. I ignored, I don't want to know what she wants and I don't even want to know, but damn did that slap hurt.  

"You're such a jerk!" she cried and shook her fists at me, "What about Leblanc, didn't you ever think of her?" 

'_Oh-no, not you, too!__ First Gippal, then Baralai and Paine, and now you? What is it with these people and my romance-life?_' I sighed and rubbed my sore skull, "She'll find someone better, someone who's willing to stay by her side." 

For some reason, I expected a yell or something, but then all I got was a touch on the head, Yuna was knelt besides be and cast cure on the sore spot, "So," she said quietly, "you think you're not enough for her?" she asked, concern clear on her face. 

I oddly felt a strange tingle in my cheeks, "I'm a crippled man." I replied, as if that answer alone had explained the whole subject. 

"That's it?" she breathed, "You want to die because you lost a limb?" she almost cried, making me feel like a complete idiot, "Nooj? What kind of an idiot are you?" she popped up to her feet again, "I thought you were better than that! I thought you had a reason to die! I had no idea that you were just- just- a boastful ass!" she cried, "I hope you find what you're looking for, but I'll tell you one thing, you'll be hurting everyone if you do, especially Leblanc." 

'_Ouch… guess she's been hanging around Paine a lot, no?_' I said nothing, my eyes fixed to the waters below. 

With a humph, the odd-eyed summoner angrily marched away, "You're a real jerk Nooj, and I hope you're happy!" 

'_I thought I'd be happy once I'm dead, but right about now, Yuna, I think I'm beginning to have doubts._' I looked up at the tall treetops, '_Should I… find a reason to keep on living?_' I reached up a hand to push my glasses up the bridge of my nose, '_But I have no reason, that's one of the reasons I want to die, I have nothing to protect, I have nothing to treasure, I've lost all I had four yours ago before the previous calm Lord Braska brought; but… once I'm dead the Youth League will just look for a new leader and I'll soon be forgotten, or at least that's what Dona told me._'

'_To find my eternal slumber.__ Wasn't that- what I really wanted?_'   

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: get ready for a mix and match ficcy! :D

And yes, I know the chapters are short, but it'll make updating them more often much easier! :D


	4. chapter four

Chapter Four: 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Location: Spira - Besaid beach - Docks

     The birthday party will take place three days from now; true that only a few chosen people were invited to the party but it was enough for the new parents at any case. There were many new faces as well as some old ones. The new faces brought joy and friendliness to the tiny village while the old faces brought back the happy and fond memories. 

     Two groups with two different believes were gathered that day, and High summoner Yuna was there to make sure everything goes well.  Thankfully, the leader of the Youth League was there as well, but for some reason he still had not appeared early that morning. The leader of the Machine Fiction, Gippal was the first to attend to the invite, while the leader of new Yeavon had just arrived, and that was the reason Yuna, Rikku and Paine were at the docks with Wakka.

~* Baralai's point of view *~

'_My, I never expected such a warm welcome from the Youth League members._' I mused to myself as I stepped out of the ship, High summoner Yuna greeted me along with her two friends, the blonde Al Bhed youth and Paine, a man with orange hair stood besides her, from the look on his face he seemed like a very friendly man. Other than that, the view of the beach and the beautiful trees that were scattered all over the scenery had probably shone out the amazement on my face; I was baffled but the stunning beauty.

"Hello everyone, and allow me to thank you for the invite in advance." I smiled. 

"I'm glad you were able to make it here, Baralai." Yuna sweetly smiled, her two friends greeted with smiles.

"First time at Besaid, ya? You Yeavoners don't go out much, do you?" the man laughed and extended a hand, "I'm Wakka, guardian of this Island." 

"Baralai, the new Yeavon praetor. A pleasure to meet you Wakka, I heard that you were among the guardians whom escorted lady Yuna on her pilgrimage, correct?" I smiled, I think I like this guy already. 

"Yeah, that's me, but I weren't the only one, ya?" he smiled at lady Yuna, "My wife Lu was there too, Kimahri from Mt. Gagazet was there too, ya know." 

"I know, and I am very pleased to meet you, I'm sure it would be a pleasure to meet your wife as well, and allow me to congratulate your son's birthday in advance as well." I smiled, '_Gee, I don't usually talk this much in one sentence._' I told myself, I know that if I talk too much I just get on their nerves, the Youth League barely like me so what if listening to my constant blabbering. 

"So? Getting excited yet?" the blonde girl asked, hands behind her head, "We've gotta lot of preparing to do before the big par-tee!" she giggled.

"But- Nooj is still missing." Lady Yuna informed.

"Nooj is here?" I asked, '_I thought he doesn't like parties._' 

"Paine made him come!" the blonde girl grinned, "He seemed pretty happy with the place, until _she_ came in!"

"She?" I quirked a brow, I think I already know who it is. 

"Leblanc." Paine told, "And no, I didn't force him." 

"Well poor Noojie's been in hiding ever since she came! I mean he can't find peace in his life with her around." The blonde argued. 

"Nooj should quit his hiding and face her then." Paine frowned, "Then again, where is Nooj anyway? I haven't seen him all day." 

Yuna sighed, "Please, let's take Baralai to the village, we'll find Nooj later." 

"Not with Leblanc waiting at the entrance!" the blonde grinned; "Hey Yunie, you think we ought to go Nooj hunting?" she danced. 

'_I think that it would be a new experience._' I shed a smile and watched lady Yuna leave with the blonde girl, Wakka laughed and took a few steps away. 

"Well, follow me, I'll show you to your room, ya?" he laughed, "And please don't mind Rikku, she's a nice girl once you get to know her better." 

"I know." I nodded; I walked after him as Paine started to walk by my side. 

     It felt a bit strange, me walking next to Paine, not a word uttered between us. There are so many things I want to tell her, but it's just so hard to bring up the right word and actually find the courage to say them, every time I look at her I feel my heart flutter and butterflies twist my stomach, I get all confused and lose what I wanted to say, and even if I do say it, it either ends up completely different than I wanted to say or ends up blunt emotionally. 

'_Is it so hard to say: I love you?_' I sighed. 

     While Wakka guided us to the village, I think I dazed out at the beautiful scene before me, tall treetops with waterfalls and seagulls soaring above, the ruins giving an ancient appearance to the place while the sun shined on everything, the bridges and the waterfalls made quiet an awesome view, it was so dazzling I felt like I could just stand there and look at it all day and never feel bored. It was like a little piece of heaven. 

'_I wonder if Wakka would permit me to place a base here. New Yeavon members would definitely love this place._'   

"What were you thinking?" Paine's voice disturbed my thoughts even though her voice was quiet as always. 

"Oh, sorry. This place is just so beautiful; I don't think I have ever seen anything like it." I replied, "I wonder if I could build a base here." I mused. 

Strangely, Paine huff a small laugh. 

"What's so funny?" I asked, '_Was it something I said?_'

"It's strange really, because Nooj asked for the same when he first came." She replied. 

"Really?" I knot my brows, '_I guess he's trying to rival me or something._' I thought in grimace. 

"Hey, what are you two waiting for?" Wakka called from afar, "C'mon! Hurry before Lu lets me have it!" he complained. 

"C'mon, wouldn't want them waiting." Paine nodded and went on ahead.

"You're right, wouldn't be very nice to be a late guest." I told and followed her. 

     Upon crossed the ruins and leaving the waterfalls behind me, I noted the clearing before the entrance of the village; I saw a few men train over tossing a blitz ball towards each other. Blitz ball, I have not yet tried that sport, it sounds like a fun game but I never got the chance to try it, I remember when I was under the wing of Lord Seymour, the Guado team were willing to teach me, but as a praetor it made me look like a fool so I passed it. 

Who would have thought that Seymour was to betray us all? If it weren't for lady Yuna, we all would've been dead a long time ago. 

'_But I was there in Lady Yuna and Seymour's wedding, how could she marry someone she was willing to kill for the sake of Spira?_' 

~* Standard *~ 

    The weather was nice as the trio made their way into the village, and of course as earlier informed by Rikku, the leader of the Leblanc syndicate, Leblanc herself, stood at the entrance and waved about her fan while her two followers Logos and Ormi marched back and froth from the clearing. Wakka was the first to reach the entrance, but without a word he passed the blonde woman and headed into the center, standing with his arms crossed over the flat stone and waited. Paine followed quietly and passed by Leblanc but then paused, waiting for Baralai, the look on her eyes showing that she was probably waiting for something. 

Soon, something did happen. 

Baralai spared a quick glance at Leblanc before she shot him a death glare. 

"My, if it isn't the Yeavoner himself, what are you doing here? Plotting something evil as always?" she shook her body and forcefully waved her fan at the silver-haired youth, "Well? What are you waiting for? Speak up!" she hissed. 

"Leblanc," Pain said in a warning tone, "Baralai had been invited, just as you have, so you had better be nice. We are not gathered here for arguments, you know." The ruby-eyed woman lectured. 

"Humph!" Leblanc faced away before catching glimpse of something, "Oh, you again!" she rasped. 

Paine and Baralai turned around to face the blond Al Bhed boy with spiky blond hair and an eye-patch. 

"Gippal!" Baralai smiled, "You were invited, too?" 

"Yup! And you know what's better? I get to enjoy myself with Cid's girl." He chuckled, "Man I love that girl! She's so much fun to tease!" he laughed again. 

As Baralai blushed, wondering how his blonde friend could be so blunt about his feelings, Paine shook her head and smiled. 

"Well then Gippal, where's Rikku?" Paine asked, "I recall seeing her with Yuna at the beach." 

"Yeah, they said something about- a hunt?" the spiky haired boy grinned at the angry, blonde woman, "Something about: '_Digging in the beach in search of a Nooj sphere_.' I think." He arched a careless brow. 

"WHAT?" Leblanc screeched, "Those girls are hunting my man! Never! Not what I can do something about it!" she screamed, "Boys! Move out! We've got get that sphere before those brats do!" she yelled and ran off. 

"Aye boss!" the two followers replied and ran after her. 

As soon as the syndicate members were out of view, Gippal chuckled, "That oughta do it." He walked a few steps towards a broken wall and knocked on it, "The cost is clear, Noojster, you can come out now." 

"The humiliation, getting hunted by a crazy woman, what is my life coming to?" the red-clad leader groaned as he pushed a fake wall from the room he was hiding behind, dusted himself and then groaned at the silver haired praetor who started laughing loudly, "Nice to see you too, Baralai." The blank expression on the Myven's face provided nothing but annoyance. 

"Oh, I guess if death doesn't get you then Leblanc will, eh Nooj?" the silver-haired boy laughed. 

Paine stifled a laugh, "I think you've touched a nerve, Baralai." 

"Actually, I think he touched more than that." Gippal chuckled. 

Nooj muttered something under his breath before limping into the village, "I'll be in the cloister of trials of you need me."

"Huh?" Baralai frowned, "But I thought- ?"

"It has nothing to do with that." The red-clad leader snapped, angrily continuing his way into the clearing and pass Wakka. 

For minutes, no one said anything; they were all silently watching Nooj as he walked away until he vanished within the temple. 

"Things aren't looking bright, ya?" the red-headed guardian asked, "Want me to go fetch the girls?" 

"Yeah, you do that." Paine nodded, "I'll introduce them to Lulu." 

"Alright, take care." The guardian smiled and walked away, "I hope you enjoy your stay." He waved a hand as he left.

"We will thanks." Gippal cried back and waited until he was out of sight, "Heh, nice guy! I like him already!" he grinned at the ruby-eyed warrior.

"Yes, Wakka is a nice man." A new voice spoke, soft and clear. 

The three friends turned around to face the black-dressed black mage, Lulu. 

"So you must be the new praetor, Baralai, correct?" she asked quietly, a cute, little gurgling child bundled up in her arms. 

"And you must be Lulu." Baralai smiled as he advanced to her, "And this is Vedina, then?" he smiled at the cute, blue-eyed, orange-haired baby. 

"Yes, a very pleasure to meet you all, Yuna had told us much about you." The black mage smiled, paused and then turned to the ruby-eyed warrior, "Where's Wakka?" she asked quietly. 

"He went looking for Yuna and Rikku, hopefully, he'll find them before they clash against Leblanc." Paine shrugged. 

"I simply don't see why Yuna invited her; she is probably the loudest woman I have ever met." Gippal complained, "And it figures why Nooj avoids her, I mean if Rikku was the tiniest bit like that then I'd defiantly avoid her even if my life depended on it!" he exclaimed. 

"The Meyvn, I don't recall seeing him all day." The black mage told, "Have any of you?" 

"Yeah, actually, I think I'll go have a little chat." Baralai smiled and advanced away towards the temple, but stopped and twisted around, "Oh wait! How rude of me, I just wanted to say that I'm very pleased to meet you Lady Lulu, and I wish for your son to live a good healthy life." He gave the respectful hand gesture before he shed a smile and advanced towards the temple again. 

"I think he's quite the man, don't you think, Paine?" Lulu smirked at the warrior woman's startled expression.

Paine faintly flushed, "Well yes, Baralari is quite special in his own way." She shrugged. 

"Really? What makes _me_ special then, eh?" Gippal grinned. 

"Well, let's see, you're special in making pranks on Rikku, annoying people, making fun of everything, being loud, not to mention that- !" 

"OKAY! I got it already!" the blonde youth protested, faintly blushing. 

Lulu giggled, "Well, you have fun, it's time for Vidina's nap." she turned around and entered her tent again. 

"Alright." Paine smiled. 

Just then, Wakka arrived with a pouty Rikku and a sandy Yuna. 

"I told you not to get sand in your eyes, you just wouldn't listen." Wakka gently scolded a pain-eyed Al Bhed girl. 

"Well she started it! It's not like I meant to toss that crab at her!" Rikku whined and rubbed her eyes with her fists, "Ow, my eyes hurt." She sobbed. 

"Lets wash them with some water, I think I have some eye-drops in the tent, ya? They'll be just fine, just stop rubbing them, right Yuna?" Wakka said fatherly. 

"Yeah, I'm sure Leblanc feel guilty, so let's just toss that aside and get you cleaned." Yuna soothed as she watched her ex-guardian lead her cousin to the guardian's tent, "Um, Paine, have you seen Nooj? Rikku and I couldn't find him anywhere." 

Paine smiled and walked towards her friend, she whispered the location of the missing man to her friend before escorting the sobbing Al Bhed into the tent. 

Yuna smiled and ran to the temple, she wanted to speak with both Baralai and Nooj. 

Gippal for that matter, frowned through the entire scene but said nothing, he simply left the village without any of them noticing.  

~* Yuna's point of view *~ 

     I stepped into the temple, the very temple I had become a summoner at only two years ago, the same temple my father began with when he started his journey as well, back then, Sir Auron was still alive, he and Sir Jecht were the best friends I have ever had as a child, but after the battle with Sin, after the calm and after I met Kimahri, when I decided to become a summoner, I learned that I could always find friends that help me and relay on me evenly.  

     '_Everything is doing so fine now, father. I hope you and mother find peace in the far Plaines_.' I smiled up at my father's statue. Inside the temple, I always come here to greet you, you're face reminds me of so many fond memories, I remember how you used to tell me stories about my mother, how you used to tell me about uncle Cid, how the Al Bhed were and the fact that I'm one of them by half. Knowing Rikku, she was more than happy to finally meet her cousin, Brother looked pretty pleased too. 

     I look up at your eyes, true that it's just a statue, but it remained me of you so much, I always look at your statues in every temple I go to; it helps me think of the good all times. When I first met Kimahri, I was a bit scared, but when he told me that Sir Auron sent him to care for me, I knew that you never forgot about me even when you were away, and I'm glad I met him Kimahri was like a big brother to me, I owe him so much. 

     Years later, when I left Bevell, when Kimahri took me to Besaid, I met Wakka and Lulu, they told me that they were asked by Sir Auron to look after me, so they did. They're like a big brother and sister to me, and they've already become parents, we're celebrating their son's very first birthday, they named him Vidina, for all I know, Rikku told me that if you put the letters in Al Bhed you'd get the word Future, so I guess that means Wakka got over his hate for Al Bhed. 

     For a moment, I stopped to look at Lady Yunalesca's statue, the way it decorated the arches was pretty beautiful, but I remember the way she tried to fill us with false hope, how Auron's past appeared before us, explaining how he injured his eye, how you lost your life, father, and how Sir Jecht was fooled into becoming the Final Aeon thinking that it was going to save Spira. We were all fooled by that, I almost fell for it too if not for my friends questioning, I probably never would've found out about it all if it weren't for them, so I guess this makes it their Eternal Calm as well as mine. 

     I shed a smile at your expressionless statue, I know that you don't see me, but I know that you probably feel me somewhere at the Far Plaines, I hope you, Sir Auron and Sir Jecht are doing fine in your sleep. '_As for me, I think I'll try to live my life happy and take the path I find best, just like you wanted father!_' I grinned at your statue and made my way to the cloister of trials, I need to talk to Nooj and Baralai about Leblanc and about the future of Spira.  

     As I made my way into the temple and into the cloister of trials, I went down the stairs and around the corner to where the first puzzle was at, but since it had already been solved, all I have to do is go on ahead inside, so I did. I looked at the door that led me into the chamber of the Fyth, to where Valefore was, I remember her as my very first Aeon, she was the best one I had and the one who helped me back at Bevell when I escaped from my own wedding. 

I giggled, '_Run away bride, eh?_' I remembered Rikku teasing, back then, I was on the Highwind changing back to my old clothes, but right now, I'm a Gullwing so I'm in a completely different career, I get to change my clothes all the time. 

Right about then, the door opened, Nooj and Baralai stepped out, Nooj looked kind of pleased with himself while Baralai was blushing. 

'_I wonder what I missed…_' 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Twas the beginning of a new era! (Maechen wanna be : )  


	5. chapter five

Chapter Five: 

~*~*~*~*~*~

     Four old friends gathered up again to attend a new child's first birthday. Wakka, the guardian of Besaid Island, ex-guardian on Lady Yuna and the current husband of the ex-guardian Lulu, and finally the father of the child named Vidina, had giving the green light for Yuna, her friends Rikku and Paine to round up anyone they want to attend the party. 

Right about now, Yuna had just found two of the missing old friends.

~* Nooj's point of view *~ 

     I just left the commotion to have some peace, so here I am at the chamber of the Fyth, looking down at the emptiness the deep, never-ending hole provided, the many Pyrflies gave a little- harmonic feeling inside of me, and as much as I loath the teachings of Yeavon, I just cant resist the stillness of the chambers, the Pyrflies make me feel such easiness, it helps me relax and think more clearly. 

'_So why did Baralai have to follow me?_' I shook my head slightly and turned to him, I heard him mumble something after the door opened. 

"Nooj," he walked closer and stood besides me, "I thought you hated the teachings of Yeavon."

"I do." I replied blankly, "I just like the silence, if you don't mind." 

The silver-haired youth paused and then looked at the hole before us, he was probably thinking of something to say, and usually his thoughts would easily surface on his face, that's what makes Baralai so easy to read. 

"Where are the others?" I asked, I just had to brush him off somehow. 

"Um, I left Paine and Gippal with Wakka, and I've just met his wife, Lulu." Baralai smiled cheerfully, "She's quite the charming woman, kind of remind me of an older version of Paine, somehow." 

"You noticed that, too?" I said quietly, "Perhaps there is more to Paine than any of us know."  

For some reason, I think I touched something, for Baralai gave me this odd look. 

"What now?" I asked, the silver-haired boy just looked away and scratched his head. 

"Well, Nooj, can I ask you something? It's about Paine." He asked, and if I didn't know any better I'd say he was having emotional problems. 

"I don't know her as much as she knows herself, if that's what you're asking." I replied bluntly. 

"No! I mean- ?" for my surprise, his tan failed to hide the red color that poured into his cheeks, "Do you- like her?" 

'_Is that a trick question? Because I don't find it funny!'_ I frowned in thought, "She's a good friend." I answered. 

The youth rolled his eyes and frowned, "I meant- do you have feelings for her?" 

'_What? You're going to tell me that you love her or something?_' I quirked a brow, hopefully to give the kid a confused look, luckily he bought it. 

"Well, I like her a lot, but I couldn't help but notice that she- she- ?" he stuttered, blushing even harder. 

"She?" I asked, '_She what? Rejected you? She's too cold? She's got her eyes on another man, though I highly doubt the last one._' 

"I think she's got her eyes on you." He told. 

I'm in shock! Really!

"Excuse me?" I asked, brows arched high, now honestly confused, '_Did this kid just say that Paine has her eyes on me? Heck! That's one woman I wouldn't want to end up avoiding, as if Leblanc weren't enough!_' I mentally cried to my inner self, I'm getting one-two many fan girls already!

"I can't seem but notice how she talks about you most of the time; I guess she's concerned about the fact that you're a death seeker." The sliver-haired youth explained, the redness slowly leaving his face, "As much as I like her, I'm afraid I'd tell her and look weak or something, because- she kinda looks up to you sometimes." 

'_Looks up to me? Looks up at what? I don't have anything special for her to look up to! I like her as an old friend, never as a lover, and it's not like I hate Leblanc either, I just wish she'd stop chasing me, all I'm asking is for a little personal space!_' I rubbed my temple in thought. 

"I know that you probably think it's crazy but- I just wanted to know if- you know? If she told you anything?" Baralai asked quietly, sounding a little nervous. 

"All she had said to me is related to my will to die, other than that, she said nothing." I looked down at him, '_If you love her then go ahead and tell her, kid! No one is stopping you; you have your entire life ahead of you._' I thought. 

"Nothing at all?" he asked again, I can see it in his eyes, he's still doubtful, probably thinking that I'm being nice to him or something. 

"Nothing, everyone likes to toss me around when it comes to my will to die." I barely growled, '_Damn, that almost slipped out_.'

"Um, I'm sorry that we care." He said quietly. 

'_Great, he probably wants me to feel guilty or something._' I looked into the hole where Valefor should've been. 

     The Fyth were previously humans how had sacrificed themselves as beasts known as Aeons, beasts that are used to fight Sin, to bring the Calm and to destroy fiends that cause harm. The Machines were counted fiends at some point as well, but knowing Gippal, my vision of Machine had slightly changed, it's just like he said that day when we were on the ship heading towards Mei'hen highroad, way before the tragedy happened, '_Machine aren't scary if you know how to use them._' He said, and I know he's right. 

     I remember back then was when Paine asked him to teach her Al Bhed, Gippel I mean, and sometimes I wish I took a few lessons too, for some of the Youth League members are Al Bhed and it gets kind of hard to communicate with someone who can't speak English. I remember back then, I felt that it was stupid, asking some spunky kid to teach me a language I thought I would never need, but I was terribly mistaken, so maybe I still have the chance to learn? 

     '_A reason to keep on living?_' the thought bubbled into my head, but soon popped, '_Then what? After I learn Al Bhed I'll just end up with nothing again, so I might get the chance to learn a language but it's still nothing to treasure. Lady Yuna might be right, if it's nothing you're willing to risk your life for then it's it wont sound fitting to be calling it a treasure, and it doesn't necessarily need a form or shape, it could be just like her idea of tossing away false hope and fighting Sin without the Final Aeon._' 

     I closed my eyes, yet I could still feel the Pyrflies dance around in their own little hymn. I like the chamber of the Fyth because if I close my eyes and listen really closely, I can hear the hymen from way down, I like the hymn, it has a rhythm to it and it makes me feel so good inside, no negative thoughts, no burdens to weight on my shoulders, not a care in the world. As if I'm dead. 

'_Am I that obsessed with death?_' I shook my head so hard I think I startled Baralai because he somewhat flinched. 

"Nooj?" he asked quietly, "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine." I told, '_I need to change my mood somehow, so-?_' I smirked, "How about we go talk to Paine? We need to clear things out for you." 

"NO! I mean- Nooj, really you don't- !" he stuttered, his face bright red.

I laughed, it felt good somehow, as I walked my way towards the door, when it opened I saw Lady Yuna herself looking at us, this cute little curious gleam in her beautiful odd-eyes. 

~* Baralai's point of view *~ 

     Right after we stepped out of the chamber, we saw Lady Yuna and she looked confused, and I can't blame her, she could practically see the bright red color illuminating my face! '_This is so embarrassing._' I thought to myself, '_I don't want Nooj to go pour out my feeling to Paine; it'll make me look like a wimp! If not she thinks that I already am, anyway._' 

"Lady Yuna!" I smiled, '_Hopefully, she'll clear things up for me with Paine before Nooj makes a complete fool out of me! Not that he won't enjoy doing it, and I can bet my personal hover craft on that._' 

"Hello Baralai, hello Nooj." She sweetly smiled; I wish Paine could smile like that more often, "So? What do you think of Besaid?" 

"Mesmerizing!" I told, but I heard my voice being doubled, only to realize that Nooj and I have said the same word in the same time, '_Well fancy that!_' 

Nooj looked down at me with this strange look before he quirked a brow, shook it off and then looked back at lady Yuna, "Is something the matter?" he asked in that serious tone of his. 

'_Why can't he ever lighten up every now and then, we all could use a break, you know._' I rolled my eyes. 

"Everything is just fine, thanks." Lady Yuna smiled, "But, um- I was wondering if I could have a word with both of you." She touched her chin in thought, "do you mind?" she asked. 

"Fire away." Nooj said blankly, and if what Paine told me is true then he'd be hoping for a literal fire, from a gun barrel! 

"Sure." I shrugged, hoping that the blush would leave my warm face a little faster. 

Lady Yuna grinned and clapped her hands, "Wonderful, well for start, I wanted to tell you  something about Besaid, true that it's a remote little island that not many people around Spira care for, but I like it just the way it is. I heard from Paine that you two wish to have bases here, is that true?"

"You want to build a base here, too?" Nooj asked, sounding slightly angered. 

"Um, if Wakka would allow that." I explained, '_It really depends on which side Wakka is on, really._' 

'_But what if he didn't chose a side?_' the thought bubbled. 

"As much as I know you two mean that in good intentions, but I would really be grateful if you leave Besaid away from all the commotion." Lady Yuna said thoughtfully, "I grew here for so long, there are places that mean so much to me, and I know that- if you two both get permission to build a base then you'd probably be clashing everyday, and if only one group made it on the island then the entire village would have to follow what the group orders." She explained more, "I remember when Beclm came here, and the Orachs told me how much they didn't like him because he was so strict, but still they respected him for his detection in keeping the island safe." She smiled. 

"Beclm is one of my best men; it was a wise decision to send him here." Nooj nodded. 

"I know, and I'm thankful, I've never seen such a good Blitzer in so long." She giggled, "Where did he learn that move?" 

"The uppercut? I don't know, I heard he copied it from a master Blitzer two years ago, but he slightly modified it I think." Nooj told. 

"Have you ever played Blitz ball?" Yuna innocently asked, and I quickly turned to Nooj. 

Nooj's face was a bit blank for a minute before he looked away, a faint gleam came to his eyes; they seemed a bit- sad? 

"Nooj?" I had to ask, he looked a little down hearted. 

"No, but I watched a few games and that's how I know." He said coldly, "Now if you're done, Lady Yuna, I need to be going." He said curtly and limped away.

"Um? Was it something I said?" Lady Yuna asked when Nooj was out of sight, looking concerned. 

"I think he's fine, lady Yuna, you needn't worry about him, he hates being the center of affection." I shrugged, '_Well it is true, right?_' 

"Really?" she asked, "Is that why he keeps avoiding Leblanc?" she asked innocently. 

'_Are you telling me you never noticed? Geez! And Gippal said **I** was dense!_' I comically sweat drop, "Yes, I think that's it." 

"Hmm… Maybe I should tell Leblanc." She debated over that idea for a minute, "You think Nooj would mind?" 

"You couldn't offend him more even if you tried." I said blankly, Nooj simply hates it when people try to do nice things for him. 

Lady Yuna knot her brows in a guilty matter, "Oh…" she pouted. 

"Baralai, Nooj said you wanted to talk?" a familiar voice ached into the room, so I jerked around and saw the ruby-eyed warrior. 

"Uh- Paine!" I breathed, heat invading my face again, '_Great! I'm tongue tied again!_' I mentally slapped myself. 

"Oh, hello Paine." Lady Yuna halfheartedly smiled before exchanging glances from me to Paine, "Um, I think I'll go see how Rikku is doing." She giggled and made her way out of the room. 

I swallowed the hard knot in my throat, '_Why the hell did Nooj tell her? I hope he didn't spill out everything!_' I scratched my head, noticing how much my shoes needed waxing; I should do that as soon as I get back home. 

"Well?" Paine asked quietly, but I could hear the tiny hint of annoyance in her voice, "What is it." 

'_I know I don't have the courage to say it bluntly, so hopefully Gippal's Al Bhed lessons would save me now._' I thought, '_I just hope she doesn't know Al Bhed._' I looked up and her and drew in a deep breath.

She quirked a brow, but still looking quite sarcastic.

"Paine," I spoke, it came quieter than I wanted, "E- I- E…" 

She knot her brows in an odd expression I've never seen before, "Baralai?" she sounded concerned. 

'_It's now or never…_' 

"E maju oui." I breathed out; face bright red, my heart throbbing in my head, "Paine, E maju oui." I repeated just in case she didn't hear it the first time.

~* Paine's point of view *~

     '_I love you?_' I widened my eyes at the silver-haired praetor, '_I love you?_' I echoed in my head, '_He said it twice, in Al Bhed?_' I felt strange warmth spread across my chest and invade my face, I felt the urgent need to turn around and just leave without a word, to just leave him there, but it felt- wrong! '_Baralai__- loves me?_' I felt the sensation get even warmer, a strange tingling feeling pinpricked my entire body. 

     '_Why Al Bhed?__ Why couldn't he say it in English? Was he trying to tell me that he knows Al Bhed, too? Or was he thinking that I don't know the language? Wasn't he there when Gippal and I used to study together?_' I frowned, trying to remember, '_No, he wasn't, Baralai was usually at the temples praying while Gippal and Nooj stayed back with me at the camping site, he probably doesn't know of my knowledge of Al Bhed._' 

     '_And that is probably the same reason he said it in Al Bhed! He was hoping to tell me without me knowing it?_' I pressed my lips in thought and looked up at him, the way his had his eyes fixed on his feet, the way his tan shined with the blush, he was so honest, he's a little too honest, but- that's why I treasure his friendship. Gippal was energetic and bouncy, very much like Rikku, while Nooj was quiet and cold, a realistic man with his feet on solid ground I guess, but sometimes cold as stone, but Baralai- he was different, he was somehow a mix of both, he'd be playful sometimes, and he can still show a cold side if he wanted or in case of a threat. 

     '_That was one of the things I liked about him._' I looked away and turned around, giving him my back, I need to look at something else right now, I don't want my face to show too many emotions, but knowing Baralai, the second I looked away probably meant rejection to him, I don't want him to think that, so I need to say something before he jumps into conclusions. 

"I- E haad desa du drehg." I told him quietly, paused for a minute when I heard him hum in acknowledgment. 

     With that said I quietly collected my shattered thoughts and made my way out of the temple, and he never seemed to follow. Never in all my life did I think the silence could be so loud, but thankfully Rikku was -as usual!- waiting at the entrance with her eyes still a bit puffed from the sand earlier, she had that big grin on her face, so I knew I should get ready for an interrogation, I just hope my feelings wont overflow and burst out and end up embarrassing myself. 

"Well? What was it?" Rikku grinned, dancing in her pose as she usually did while we were on the Celsius. 

"Nothing." I couldn't help but rasp, '_So much for emotional control! I'm losing it already!_' 

"Aw? What happened? Did Baralair piss you off or something?" she gazed at me, a confused and startled look. 

I shot her a glare, it had the order '**_Shut Up!_**' written allover it, and thankfully, she knew the look so she toddle d a few steps back. 

Surprisingly, she was hiding behind Nooj? 

Nooj gave me this- smug look, as if he's satisfied over something, but then something in the back of my head just snapped, '_Was that a set up? Because Baralai seemed pretty surprised to see me!'_ I frowned; sensing the heat invading my face again, "Nooj?" it came out a rasp.

He grinned, a grin I had never seen before, it was new and caused some other strange feelings to flutter in my chest, "You can beat me up for it later." He told and watched Rikku leave after seeing Lulu exit her tent. 

"What was that for?" I maintained my anger and asked, "That wasn't very nice." 

"He was too coy to settle it by himself so I decided to give him a little push." He shrugged a shoulder. 

"Oh?" I frowned angrily, "Then why wouldn't you do the same with Leblanc?" I quirked a brow. 

Nooj didn't flinch as I wanted him to, so I guess he was expecting that question, and he already had an answer, too.

"Because I still can't figure out how I feel towards her." He said with a slight frown as well, "I don't hate her, but still I don't know if I even like her." He sighed, "I'm taking the chance of being here on Besaid to think it over, because I want to settle this as fast as possible." He told. 

"I see…" I nodded, '_So he just wants to clear his head, huh?_' 

"Hey! Paine!!" I heard Gippal cry, he was running our way with a bag in his hand, "Nooj! You're never gonna believe what I found!" he panted with the biggest grin you can imagine, but oddly, he had his eyes on Nooj. 

Nooj didn't look very comfortable at all, "What?" he frowned. 

Gippel grinned and reached into the bag, "This is what!" 

~* Gippal's point of view *~

'_Guess fooling Leblanc into digging paid off after all!_' I thought as I pulled the orange sphere from the bag, "Take a look at this baby!" I grinned. 

"A recorded sphere?" Nooj stared, he looked pretty much surprised, '_I__ don't think I've seen a surprised Noojster before, but I guess there's a first time for everything, eh?_' 

"Did you watch it?" Paine asked and I nodded, "Well from where did you get it?" 

"Leblanc found it." I admitted, "I kinda fooled her about a treasure sphere at the beach and she's been digging there since morning." I laughed, but then again Nooj gave me this oddly-displeased glare, "Anyway, she said she didn't want it so I thought I'd show it to you two, but I need to show it to Yuna, too" I asked.

"Yuna?" Paine asked, "Why? Is it about her?" she tilted her head a bit. 

"Yup, so you wanna watch it now or wait until we find Yuna?" I asked. 

Nooj's face said that we should wait, and Paine's face said the same. 

'_Go figure._' I rolled my eyes, "Aw C'mon! I'm sure we can show it to her later, so let's watch it now!" I exclaimed, my voice gone a bit high, '_Guess I'm over excited._' 

Paine was about to protest when Nooj just sighed, "Don't bother, I don't think he'll leave it alone." 

Paine frowned and then rolled her ruby-eyes, "Fine. But as soon as it's done we go find Yuna." 

"Fine with me!" I grinned, and extended my hands where the sphere lay in my palms. 

Both Nooj and Paine leaned in to watch, so I grinned a bit wider and turned it on. 

'_Man are they in for a big surprise!_' 

~* The Sphere *~

     The view of golden sand filled the scene, only to be startled by a laughing child, feet racing across the canvas as a cute little brown-headed girl in a little while dress stood inform of the sphere with a baby-grin. She giggled a little before she started digging in the sand; she paused, pouted and then changed her place, paused and pouted again and yelped with a giggle, she ran towards a huge stone decorated with many beautiful green bushes and trees, there was a tiny shining stone at the head, but none paid attention to it. 

"Kimahri! I found it! This will be the best place to hide our treasure!" the little girl giggled, "C'mon! Bring the sphere so we can hide it!" 

"Kimahri think Yuna shouldn't bury sphere." A very young Ronso spoke. 

"Why Kimahri?" the cute girl ran to the sphere again, only now are her oddly-colored eyes noticeable, "Chappu said that a sphere is good to save your memories, and memories are our treasure, and treasure is better buried so no one would steal it!" she explained with a giggle. 

"But Kimahri think sand isn't very protective over Yuna's treasure." The voice replied. 

The little girl pouted, giggled and then reached out to grab the sphere, "Gimmy! Let me take a shot of you, Kimahri!" 

Comically, the picture was upside down, it was showing something blue. 

"Yuna hold sphere wrong." The young Ronso told blankly, now reaching to the screen, he adjusted it, and the sphere showed a very young Ronso cub. 

"Thanks Kimahri, now smile!" she giggled. 

Young Kimahri tilted his head a bit, his golden eyes shone with slight doubt, he was probably only a few years older than Lian and Aide because his mane was longer, many beautiful silver stands were resting over his shoulders while a few short bangs were over his eyes. 

"C'mon Kimahri! Smile!" little Yuna giggled, and clearly she didn't know how to maneuver the sphere for it kept tottering from side to side.

Kimahri crossed his arms and tried a little smile, but it hardly came with any facial emotions. 

"Aw~ Kimahri! You're not even trying!" little Yuna childishly complained.

Just a little after a giggle came, the transmission broke and the sphere stopped. 

~* Back to Gippal's point of view *~  

"So? Aint she the cutest little girl you have ever seen!" I laughed, "Man I bet Rikku would love to see this, wonder if Kimahri would be upset. Wonder who's Chappu." I knot my brows; I don't ever recall hearing that name before.

Paine and Nooj both looked stumped; they just looked at the sphere before looking back at me then at each other. 

"I'm blown over." Paine shed a smile, "Kimahri looks a hell lot different, I never would've recognized him if it weren't for the broken horn." She admitted. 

"Fond memories indeed." Nooj laughed. 

'_What the hell- ?? Nooj **laughed?!!**_' I gawked at him for a minutes, Paine surprisingly did the same.

Seeing that, I think we scared him because he coughed a few times, loosing the laugh, "Lady Yuna was much cuter, that I admit." Nooj dared a stifled chuckle, "I'm sure she'd be pleased to get this sphere back." 

Paine rubbed her temple and looked at me, "By the way, Gippal, I wanted to ask you something." 

"Sure thing, what?" I grinned, '_Want me to trick Leblanc into digging for more?_' 

"Did you teach Baralai how to speak Al Bhed?" she asked me. 

"Yup, I taught him a while after we defeated Vegnagun." I told in triumph, '_I am probably the best Al Bhed teacher in the entire fiction, yeah baby!_' I grinned to myself, "Why? Did he try talking to you in Al Behd?" 

"Yes…" she trailed away. 

I quirked a brow, '_Why do I have the feeling that he said something wrong, we studied the grammatical rules over for so long, I'm sure he'd gotten the hang of it by now, right?_' I stashed the sphere in the bag and then looked back at her, "Something wrong?" 

"No, I just need to be alone, I'll see you guys later." She told in a pretty quite tone, I don't like it when her voice is too quite, usually it means that we'd better stay the hell out of her face or we'll get hurt! 

I looked at Nooj and he was watching Paine leave, so I had to grin on that busy minded-facial expression, "Something wrong, Noojster?" 

"It just felt wrong." He breathed, I have no idea what he was talking about, but from the look on his face I bet he didn't mean to tell me that for he shook his head and started limping away. 

"Hey? Where're you going?" I whined, '_Don't leave me like this! Rikku's napping with Vidina and I need to annoy someone!_' 

"Nowhere." He replied bluntly, and I watched him as he quietly left the village. 

'_I wonder where he's going._' 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Nyw… I'm getting pumped up, ready for some one-sided-romance clash? : D


	6. chapter six

Chapter Six: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     Anyone in the world of Spira would have considered Besaid beach as a beautiful place where you can just sit on the golden sand, feel the sun against your skin and enjoy a beautiful sunset or sunrise with no interruptions, and the fishermen just adore the place. But what do you do when someone, loud, bossy and annoying just has to come in and ruin anything in search of a sphere that doesn't seem to even exist? 

~* Leblanc's point of view *~ 

"Ow! That chump Gippal! There aren't any spheres here! Nothing but dumb rocks!" I cried and kicked an annoying, side-walking crab right into the sea while I started yelling and cursing every Al Bhed I knew. 

'_How dare he! Fool the great Leblanc! That boy deserves a spanking he'll never forget! Oh I'm so angry! I'm gonna give that brat the heel! Hard! So hard he'd beg for mercy!_' I steamed in fury. 

"Uh, maybe we're looking in the wrong place, boss?" Ormi asked. 

'_Oh you are such an idiot! Why must every genius have two or three stupid sidekicks? Is it just for the heck of ruining a good plan?_' I steamed again. 

"Fool, can't you see that we've been fooled by that boy! We ought to get back there and show him not to bite bigger than he can chew!" Logos frowned, pulling out his guns and getting ready for a fight. 

"I don't remember ordering any meal." Ormi stupidly replied. 

'_Oh you're such a fat idiot! Logos's got more brain that Ormi that's for sure!_' I steamed for one more time. 

"Oh shut up!" Logos growled. 

"H- Hey! Boss! Aint that Nooj over there?" he cried and pointed away. 

"What?" I gasped and turned around to where he pointed. 

     Ormi was pointing towards the entrance of the beach, at start I saw something shift under the shade of the trees, it was forming in red with a clunk-sound, it stopped for a minute, as if hesitating, or even shying away from the light, but then changed it's mind and soon it was under the sunlight, that red-suit reflected the sunlight. '_Oh! **Noojie!**_' my heart squealed with joy, I've finally found him! After two days of searching this island, two days of agony, two days of leaving no tent unsearched and no stone unturned I've finally found him! 

'_Well technically, he came to me… whatever._' 

Wait a minute… 

He's coming closer… 

Coming closer…?

     '**_OH MY GOD!_**_ He's looking at me! He's coming towards me! He's got his eyes on me._' I paused dramatically, '_Hey ~Eyes on me~ hmm, makes a nice song title._' I mused. My heart throbbed so hard I felt the blood drain out of my head, '_Oh- now Leblanc, don't black out now! That'd be so un-romantic! Control yourself; he's probably passing by to greet your arrival with that godly smile of his._' I thought, '_Yeah, a little two days late, but hey, Noojie can be as late as he wants, he was probably busy anyway and just finished what he was doing so he decided to come and give pretty syndicate leader Leblanc a warm welcome!_' I smiled to myself. 

     '_I wonder if he's gonna kiss me._' The thought rushed into my head, maybe that's why I paid attention that my lips parted on their own, '_What if he wants my hand in marring?_' I paused, '_Okay so that's a long shot. But I can dream, cant I?_' I shook it away, '_Oh God! I need to control this rapid chaos!_' I scolded myself in hope of a little self control, sadly, my body was functioning on its own, and my feet launched, or actually marched right towards him with my arms wide open for a great big hug. '_I've never hugged him before, actually, I've never had physical contact before either, you think he'd mind a tight hug, Leblanc?_' I asked myself in overwhelming excitement.  

I think I scared him with the hug scene for he stopped in his tracks and gave me this strange -embarrassed?- look.

"Noojie!" I greeted happily, now stopping before him with my hands drawn back, wouldn't want to end up freaking him now would I? There were probably only three or four feet parting us, "I'm so happy I found you, love!" I giggled, '_Damn it Leblanc! You're acting like a little girl! Pull yourself together!_' I scolded. 

Noojie closed his eyes and sighed, so I felt the strange, uncomfortable sensation thrust right through my guts and wipe away the smile from my face, when he looked back up at me his beautiful brown eyes looked so tired, and he weren't smiling that godly smile I Oh-so longed for seeing. 

"What's wrong, love?" I asked in dead-worry, Noojie's never looked so pale before. 

"Leblanc," he said quietly in that charming, sexy voice of his, I just love that tender, kindhearted tone, I always hear that tone when he's really trying his best to be nice while saying something, "we need to talk." He said after a moment. 

     For what seemed a millennium, thousands of ideas and images of a marriage proposal rushed into my head, but in the split second of my startled thoughts they simply vanished like Pyrflies in the wind, so I knot my brows and looked back at Logos and Ormi, thankfully Logos got the hint and led Ormi away, so I looked back at Noojie, waiting for him to say what he wanted. 

But then he surprised me… 

     Our first physical contact, his soft, warm and tender hand touched my hot and aching fingertips -from all the dinging in the sand- before I found my own fingers curling over his own, he shed the tiniest smile that almost had me fainting in his arms. '_But that would be so not me!_' I thought in hesitation, for whatever Noojie wanted to talk about seems pretty serious, but as the obsessed lover that I am I was completely lost to his beautiful face. 

"This way." He said quietly, gently tugging at my hand, leading me away and back into the shade of the trees. 

     You'd think we'd go back to the valley or to the ruins at the level above where the scene is beautiful and provides a romantic view, well, you'd thought wrong, he only stopped a few feet away from the entrance of the beach and looked up at the stone-walls that were decorated with ruins and green grass and bushes above. Surprisingly, Noojie propped his cane against the stones and then drew in a deep breath before looking at me, he turned to me with a strange smirk, so I just looked at him curiously, but before I knew it he had pulled me closer and scooped me into his arms.

     With a startled squeak I ringed my arms around his neck and felt alarmed, I have never been so close to him before, '_What am I saying? He's carrying me in his arms! Not to mention that I'm somewhat hugging him!_' My head screamed aloud, I felt the heat invade my face all so suddenly I could not dare look at him, so I just tucked my head to his. 

If I were a summoner, what would I do to make him my guardian… 

"Sorry about that," he said with a laugh, the rhythm of his heartbeats clearly echoing in my head, they weren't fast, actually they were quite rhythmic, proving that I'm the only one getting psyched here, "did I startle you?" he asked, but I was a bit busy sensing how his arms felt so strong and hefty, it was- as if he was saying that as long as I am in his arms then he'll never let anything come my way, and they protectively carried me as if I weighted nothing! 

'_Just how strong are you, Noojie?_' I wanted to ask, but the question never dared to come out of my throat. I guess I was so tongue-tied I couldn't talk, so I just nodded, feeling the tip of my nose brush against his throat. 

 "Are you ready?" He chuckled, and I'm so grateful I didn't ask, because right when I opened my mouth to speak, he all so suddenly leaped up and I heard something loudly clunk! "Ow, should've seen that coming." I heard him mutter, and he sounded a little angry. 

I think he bumped into something, "Um, you can let me down now, love." I said, my weight is probably weighing him down, but sadly it came out way too quietly than I wanted it to, '_Noojie, you shouldn't be carrying me, not with that leg._' I knot my brows but never dared voice out that thought.  

"Not yet." He told and leaped again, he limped a few feet before jumping down, took a few more steppes and jumped down again. 

I took the chance to look around, but all I saw were thick green leaves hiding the faint bits of the sea to my left, it was like a jungle, as thick as one at least, but thankfully there weren't any animals or fiend around so there was nothing for me to worry about, I can take care of myself just fine, and even if there was a fiend I cant handle, I'm sure Noojie-woojie would protect me!

"Alright." He breathed and I felt him ease the protective grasp off me, allowing me to get down on my own. 

I opened my eyes on a little piece of the beach that was stranded behind the stone walls, it seemed that no one knew about it for it was empty, but from the creators that were un-neatly stacked at the walls I'd say no one comes here often, anyway. 

"Ugh…" I heard Noojie groan, so I jerked around and saw him drop himself over a small sheet spread over the sand, he eased back and took a minute to catch his breath, I watched him glare at his metal leg -which I never dared to ask about- before stretching it out and bending his fine one just a little, now resting his elbow on his fine leg's knee. 

'_I weren't too heavy, were I?_' I felt like asking, I've been going on a strict diet, all my female syndicate members said that I'm over doing it but I just want to make sure I'm looking fine! Noojie and I are both in our early twenties so I want to keep my chances while I have them! Besides, it would only make me sound like a really dumb and painfully shallow-minded girl! '_And I am defiantly not!_' 

"Leblanc," I heard him call my name, I just love how my name rolls on his tongue, the way his voice comes out is just so chanting.

"Yes, love?" I smiled sweetly, now sitting next to him on that sheet, "You wanted to talk?" I purred. 

"Yes…" he dropped his gaze for a minute, closed his eyes and turned away, "You're too close." He whispered. 

I just stared there for a minute, I had my body leaning towards him, flushing, I drew back, "Sorry, love." I said quietly, '_Hmm… not comfortable being to close to women. How cute! He's shying off!_' I suppressed a smile and sat upright again.

Noojie sighed and looked at me again, and just as I expected this faint pink color was shading his face, "I need to clear things up here, Leblanc, I'm trying my best to be nice, so please don't get upset, alright?" he said in that fine, sexy voice of his that I was completely lost to. 

"I'm listening, love." I smiled, hearing what he's saying but not really understanding anything. 

Noojie drew in a deep breath before fixing those beautiful brown eyes to mine, he frowned with a serious face. 

'_I love that face! It makes him look so manly! Much manlier than ever!'_ I batted my eyelashes, wanting to look cute.

"Leblanc," he paused, as if hesitating.

"Yes love? It's all right! I'm willing to hear anything you say!" I grinned, '_Relax honey-bun, I'm not gonna glomp you yet._' 

"I can't love you," 

That split my soul like a Gold-Elemental's spark… 

"-- if you keep smothering me like this." He continued, brows knot. 

'_OH! What a life saver! So he's just asking for personal space? Okay, I can do that…_' I lectured myself, wouldn't want to scare away my man, that'd be a fool's big mistake, and I'm no fool, '_…hopefully._' I smiled again, hoping to wipe away the shock that struck my face, "I- smother- you?" the words came out broken, and my voice was barely leveled, '_Now Leblanc! Don't cry! This'll make you look so dainty!_' 

Noojie grit his teeth in alarm, he shifted his hands near me but never dared another touch, "Now, Leblanc, please don't cry. I'm sorry about what I said, it's just- just- ?" he paused, and I think I got him confused, "All I'm asking is a little personal space, you see?" 

I dropped my gaze and nodded, barely keeping the tears from bursting and keeping my feelings bottles, but it hurt. 

     '_Noojie thinks I smother him? Is that why he keeps avoiding me? Is that why he never talked to me before? Does that mean… he doesn't love me? Is he just trying to get rid of me?_' I bit my lips wanting to stop their trembling and squeezed my eyes shut, the tears were leaking from under my eyelids and I started sniffling, '_Damn it Leblanc!' _my shoulders started sagging with the sobs,_' You're the leader of the Leblanc syndicate! A worthy leader doesn't cry! Pull yourself together woman!' _I yelled at me inner self; I just want to stop the tears, so why are they getting harder to stop the more I try?_ 'Besides! It'll ruin your make up!_' I tried to put some gut into it and stop my sobbing, but I only made myself sob even worse. 

     Before I knew it, Noojie placed his hands on my shoulders, trying to help me maintain myself, but I felt so heartbroken I found myself leaning against him, at first he just stopped in start, but then his hefty, warm protective arms curled around me, and tucked me into a nice, loving embrace. Noojie was hugging me, one hand on my back and the other of my head, stroking my hair, I had my head under his chin, sobbing like a baby, '_Damn it!_' He whispered words of apology, and then whispered something about being confusion around sobbing woman and other things that I couldn't make out through my pathetic sobbing.

     After I finally maintained myself I looked up at him and rubbed my eyes, '_He probably thinks I look ugly now that all my make up had been washed away._' I sniffled while thinking to myself. '_He can't love me because I bother him? I smother him? That could only mean that he wanted to talk so he can tell me that he doesn't want me around._' I sniffled, pain surging through the back of my head and hurting my eyes again, causing new tears to surface, '_Is that- why he said he was trying to be nice? Because he didn't want to hurt my feelings? Well… he did, the meanie! After all the defecation and trouble I went thought, he's just going to dump me?_' I thought in forming rage, '_No, Leblanc, you know that even if he doesn't like you, he had already stolen your heart, no one else could take his place so quit your bellyaching!_' 

"I'm- fine." I swallowed the knot in my throat, rubbing my eyes and drying away the tears, now pushing myself from his chest. The second the breeze met my face, I felt so cold and so lonely, but I still couldn't look back into his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Leblanc." He said quietly, now daring to touch my cheek, the back of his hand felt so warm, and still it felt so tender, "I didn't mean to make you cry, I mean- " he paused with a nervous chuckle, "I thought you were tougher than that, but I guess it's alright, after all you are a woman." He stroked my cheek and then placed his finger under my chin, lifting it up so he could look into my eyes, "Are you okay?" 

     '_Mother's uber-cheap man-luring trick #5: when a man makes you cry and then ask if you are alright then that means he is trying to make you feel better and make sure you don't cry again, men feel guilt when seeing a full-grown woman cry, for men are weak against tears and they drop all their defenses, so in case of such state Always give him the sad-baby look and pretend to be sobbing to lure him into your trap._' My head bubbled that thought from ages pass, my mother told me that when I were just a kid, '_Well, this is my chance, right? It's the only way for me to see if Noojie really likes me or not._' I swallowed a little. 

"Leblanc?" Noojie asked again, now his thumb brushed away a trickling teardrop, "Are you alright?" 

'_Here goes nothing._' I drew in a breath, "You're mean." I weakly sobbed and cupped my face, I even gasped a few times for a realistic effect, "After all what I've done for you…" I trailed away and automatically tears started trickling on my warming cheeks. 

"No! Leblanc! I didn't- Urgh…" Noojie groaned in defeat, he looked around aimlessly before he grit his teeth again, "Leblanc, dear, please, you don't have to be so dramatic!" he exclaimed in worry. 

'_Dear? **Dear!** Did he just call me Dear?_' I blinked in start and looked up at him, completely surprised, "… Dear?" I asked, surprised. 

Noojie's face fell blank for a minute before he shook his head, the faintest flush spread across his face, "Leblanc, you needn't cry, I said I was sorry." He said while placing his hands on my cheeks, cupping them, "Please just- I'm not cut-out for sobbing women." He grinned, a nervous grin at that, "Want to change the subject?" he offered, "I'll talk about anything you want." 

"Anything?" I gleamed, '_Anything… hmm… this could be interesting…_' 

"Er- Yes, _almost_ anything." He debated, "As long as it's not embarrassing or too personal." He informed. 

Mentally, I snapped my fingers, '_Aw shoot! Oh-well, I can still ask, right?_' I pressed my lips in thought before brushing away the tears, "Well…" 

Noojie eased a bit back, but for my surprise he reached at me again and tucked a stray blonde bang behind my ear.

Heat invaded my face and I couldn't help the little smile, "There was something I wanted to know…" I began. 

"About what? The crusaders? The spheres? The hunting?" he asked. 

'_Oh Noojie, all you think of is your job, you're so blunt it's cute!_' I stifled a giggle, '_That what makes that smile of yours so special._' I smiled back, "Actually… I had something different in mind." 

I paused, blushing a bit harder…

"About your childhood or your life in general…" I looked away, expecting an angry Noojie to yell and claim that it's top secret or something. 

~* Noojie's point of view *~

'_Uh… okay, I didn't see that one coming._' I arched a brow.

"Um, well… I don't know." I scratched the back of my neck, "There isn't much of interest in my life, really." I told her nervously, but she probably wants explicit details, anyway. '_I bet she's all act! But how can I tell, she looks so- hurt. Damn it, I can fight any fiend at any time, anywhere, but I could never win against a woman, and that is the main reason I avoid them! They just freak me out!_' I drew in a breath, I need to compose myself. 

"That's alright," she gave me this cute look that strangely made my heart flutter; "I just want to know you better, love." She batted those eyelashes in a flirting matter, leaning a bit closer to me again. 

'_Damn it, Leblanc, I might like you better if only you'd stop smothering me! And what's with the skin? Don't you get cold while running around like that?_' I frowned in slight embarrassment and annoyance, "You're too close." I muttered again and she drew back. 

Pouting like an innocent little girl she looked away, head hung down. 

'_Oh no!__ Don't tell me she's going to cry again!_' the alarm went on in my head, "Leblanc, I just think that there are many other interesting things to talk about." 

"Maybe, but I'm more interested in you, love." She looked up to me with a baby face again, "I just want to know why you're so- clamed up." She looked away. 

'_Why do people even want to understand me is something that's beyond me!_' I frowned, "My life isn't pretty, so I really think we should talk about something else? Like Besaid, this island is a slice of heaven, don't you think?" I cooed, '_Geesh, Nooj! You're loosing it to a woman! Pull yourself together before she thinks you've turned into a romantic nerd!_' 

"I guess…" she pouted and looked away, but then something lit in her eyes, "You know, I remember when I was a little girl, I always wanted to grow up and become a Chocobo knight, but those birds cant stand me, that was probably the first wish I wanted badly and never came true." She shrugged with a tiny smile, she brushed back a few of those lovely blond bangs behind her ear before continuing, "My father used to tell me that good little girls don't ride Chocobos because that's a boy's job, and as the simple minded child that I was I changed my mind and decided to be something else." She giggled. 

"What was your wish?" I asked, '_Did you have something bigger to wait for back then?_' 

"As silly as it was, I wanted to be like my mother… a house wife." She snort a laugh, sarcastically laughing at her own wish, "Pretty lame, huh?" 

'_Not really, you were just a little girl back then, it's completely understandable._' I shook my head, "Not at all." 

She blinked at me a few times, clearly surprised, "You don't think it's lame?" 

"It's not lame. If I said that a child's dream is lame then I must be a very cruel jerk." I murmured, "Besides, it's not as bad as my wishes." 

"What were your wishes?" she asked, so I guess I sparked her interest.

'_Great, she's got me talking about things I don't want, O' well, guess she was going to win anyway sooner or later._' I sighed, "My wish as a child was to be the world's greatest Blitzer." I looked up at the sky. 

"Really?" she grinned, "Did you managed to at least play a few rounds?" 

"No…" I closed my eyes, '_We're going to get to that topic, I just know it._' 

"Why not? I know the rules were confusing, but they're nothing compared to the Sphere break game!" she soothed.

"My father used to praise me, he used to tell me how good I was in that game, but I never got the chance to play in a real tournament." I explained, I'm probably going to burst a vein anytime soon. 

"Why didn't you? Did no one want you on the team?" she asked, her voice showing innocence.  

"Well… it's because _this_-" I knocked on my metal-framed lag with my metal-hand, "-happened." 

She froze… 

'_Just as I thought…_' 

"I'm- so sorry, love. I didn't know." She dropped her gaze and looked away. 

"Leblanc," I hissed, I didn't mean too, it just came, "don't pity me." I halfheartedly growled. 

"I- I'm sorry, love! I didn't mean to do that, honest!" she quickly replied, now holding my hand, her fine, thin fingers intertwined with mine, "Please, don't be mad at me." She whined, her beautiful baby-blue eyes looking right into my soul. 

I closed my eyes, there was something in those eyes that held me captive, they looked so pure, so clear and so innocent, I looked away and drew in a breath, "It's- alright Leblanc, just- let us just, not talk about it, alright?" I murmured. 

"Oh, Noojie." She scooted closer and hugged my arm, "How about we talk about something fun? Like Chocobos!" she smiled up at me. 

I felt her body heat crawl up my arm and spread through my entire body! "Maybe, if you'd let go of my arm." I murmured, '_Great, I can't even keep my voice leveled anymore! What's gotten into me?_' 

"But I love you…" she pouted, nuzzling my arm, thankfully my sleeve was there to prevent the physical contact. 

'_I know you do, and that's why it's getting even harder to explain! I mainly came here to tell that that I'm not sure if I cant love you or not, but thanks to all this commotion I think my brain's been scrambled, I just don't know what to think anymore!_' I swallowed and then sighed, "Fine, then just- don't hug so tight." I commented. 

"Sorry, love." Leblanc cutely giggled and eased her hug but scooted closer to my body, it was causing a strange sensation to spread across my spine again. 

'_Okay, now this is just getting freaky!_' I rubbed my temple. 

'_I just hope I'm doing the right thing…_' 

"Now, I wanted to ask, what do you think of Guadosalam? Do you think it's a nice place with all those Guado around?" she cutely pouted. 

"It wouldn't be Guadosalam without the Guado, now would it?" I quirked a sarcastic brow. 

"Well it wouldn't be Macalania woods without Macalanians!" she reasoned. 

"Macanalians?" I asked, '_Is there even such a race?_' I blinked. 

"Didn't you ever wonder why it's called Macalania?" she looked out into the sea, "I mean that place is so beautiful, all so romantic and all, too bad it's fading away, I wish if there was a way to restore it to the way it was." She sighed, resting her head on my shoulder. 

I sighed, '_I guess my serious talk had turned into a romantic acquaintance, eh?_' I shook my head and looked into the sea as well. 

     It felt kind of nice, just the two of us in complete solitude, enjoying a marvelous view… Leblanc purred and nuzzled my arm a little more; she tucked her head under my chin and sighed, so I guess she's enjoying herself_. 'At least she's not crying anymore, I hate it when woman cry, they freak the daylight out of me!'_ I smiled and rested my head on hers. '_She smell's nice, a little stained with sand and the ocean breeze, but still nice._' I permitted myself a smile and closed my eyes; maybe this weren't such a bad idea after all. 

'_You know something Leblanc,_' I told myself, never daring to voice it, '_I might fall in love with you after all._'

"Noojie, is it just me, or do you see something?" Leblanc blinked at the sea.

"Hn?" I blinked at her before turning back to the ocean.

Leblanc sat upright, yet her hands were still touching my arm, "What is that thing?" 

"I'm not sure, but… I think- it's…" I squinted my eyes to the far away object. 

Little by little, the body began to form, it was huge, ocean gray and with thick skin, a long thing coming from its face… 

"A Shoopuff?" Leblanc and I gasped, completely stumped. 

There were two Heypello on top of the Shoupuff, and if I didn't know any better I'd say they were kissing!

'_What the hell… a Shoopuff?_'   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Too much fluff? Bleh… sorry…


	7. chapter seven

Chapter Seven: 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Besaid - Village 

"Barkeep! Darling!" Yuna grinned, greeting two to love-stuck Hypellos into the village, "I'm so glad you were able to come, but- where's Brother?" 

"Forget about him, where's pops?" Rikku asked, a finger pressed to her chin. 

"Shid ish at Beekaneel deshert?" the two Hypellos said in union, "Shid shay that brother needsh to shape up firsht!" 

"I see," Paine rested weight on one leg, her hands cupping her hips, "alright then, why the Shoopuff?" she gazed at the giant creature that quietly minded it's own business at the entrance of the village. 

"Shid shay that Shoopuff ish a shurpriz!" Barkeep told before hugging Darling. 

"Shid alsho shay that Shoopuff is a good birthday preashent, yesh?" Darling hugged Barkeep back. 

The two Hypello started kissing again… 

Rikku winced, "Great… that probably means that none of them is coming." She cupped her hips. 

"What about Buddy?" Yuna crossed her arms. 

"Beatsh ush." The two shrugged. 

"Well, now what?" Rikku whined, "I bet pops didn't come because he doesn't want to bump heads with Gipple." She pouted. 

"But I thought Brother was the one rivaling Gipple." Yuna blinked. 

"Well yeah, pops isn't in good terms with Gippel, either." The blonde Al Bhed pouted and looked away, "Oh! Look! It's Logos and Ormi!" 

Paine turned around, "That's strange, I don't see Leblanc." 

Logos was close enough to hear that question, "The boss was last seen with Nooj at the beach." The tall, thin man told, "You girls wouldn't know what he wanted, would you?" he asked, purposely ignoring the kissing Hypello. 

"The boss looked pretty psyched, though." Ormi grinned, "You think Nooj's being romantic or something?" 

"Not the Nooj I know." Paine shrugged carelessly, "He's probably being rude right now, as usual." 

Logos frowned, "You seem to be familiar with the Meyvn, girl." He asked. 

Paine frowned, but before she could reply, Rikku jumped in, "Well yeah! Paine goes way back! They're old buddies!" she cutely smiled.

~* Logos's point of view *~

"Rikku, butt out." The ruby-eyes warrior frowned; I suppose this blonde Al Bhed is getting on her nerves. '_She and the Meyvn are so much alike, no?_' I noted. 

"So, you think Nooj aint bein' nice to the boss?" Ormi asked, and I can note that his voice sounded disappointed. 

"It's possible, Nooj isn't the romantic type." The warrior shrugged carelessly again. 

"Poor Leblanc." I heard Lady Yuna say.

'_Watch your tongue, girl! The boss hates to be pitied_.' I rasped in my head, but I know better than to pick a fight with this woman, she's a professional. 

"Hey Yuna!" that loud guardian called, that funny lock of hair that's sticking upwards makes him look funny, "Lu wants to talk to you, she said that Gipple found a sphere with _you_ in it!" he grinned. 

"M- me?" Lady Yuna blinked; "Are you sure, Wakka?" she blushed. 

"I saw it, and I saw Kimahri there, too, ya!" the man laughed, "You looked so cute Yuna, I couldn't recognize you if it weren't for Kimahri." 

"A record sphere of Yunie! Yeay!! I wanna see! I wanna I wanna I wanna!!" the bouncy Al Bhed girl exclaimed while jumping in place before dashing away and towards the mentioned tent. 

"Uh- Hey! Rikku! Wait!" Lady Yuna cried and ran after her. 

The ruby-eyed warrior sighed and looked at the guardian, "Did you watch it, Wakka?" 

"Yeah, but Lu told me about it." He grinned, "I'm gonna go watch again. Wanna come, Paine?" 

"No thank you, I'll watch it later." She told, seemingly uninterested.  

"Suits yourself." He shrugged and ran into the tent as well. 

It took a minute, nether one of us said anything… 

'_For how long are those Hypello going to keep kissing?_' I winced at the two blue creatures. 

"Well they seem to be havin' fun." Ormi sulked, "Yous think we should go look for the boss?" 

"Too late for that." The warrior spoke, "Look behind you." She smirked. 

Ormi and I turned around only to be stricken with sight of the boss, walking arm-in-arm with none other than Nooj! 

"Well shut my mouth and call me a Shoopuff!" Ormi gasped, "Am I dreamin'?" 

"Obviously not." The warrior said quietly. 

I turned slightly to look at her, and I couldn't help but feel that the black-clad woman is acting pretty calm, it's- as if she knew this was going to happen? 

"Sorry I'm late, loves." The boss grinned, her face seemingly drained out and her eyes a bit puffed, but still there was this gleam in her eyes proving that she's feeling nothing but giddy! After all, she is tucked right into Meyvn Nooj's side! But then she blinked at something and grinned before cutely looking up at the Meyvn's face.

Nooj seemed pretty uncomfortable but still didn't seem to mind her holding his metal hand, "Did we miss anything?" he looked away and winced. 

I blinked; he was looking in grimace at the kissing Hypello. '_The boss is probably hinting he should do the same._' 

"You okay boss?" Ormi broke the silence, "You don't look so good, were you crying?" 

Ormi had a point; the boss did look as if she had been crying. 

The boss faintly blushed, giving her beautiful baby-face a cuter appearance, "Well, I just got some sand in my eyes, loves." She shyly giggled, "But I'm fine now, really." She hugged the Meyvn's arm a bit tighter. 

"Well now, if you don't mind, Leblanc, I need to be going." Nooj permitted himself to slip his arm from her hug. 

"Um, sure." The boss pouted but let go, "Take care, love." She waved at him with her fan as he left. 

Surprisingly, the Meyvn waved a hand while he left, yet he didn't say anything.

'_Strange though, he was heading towards the temple…_' 

~* Ormi's point of view *~

'_Wow! The boss is finally getting what she always wanted! Guess Paine doesn't know the Meyvn so well after all!_' I grinned, happy for the boss, '_Why to go boss!_' I secretly rooted. 

"Sigh…" the boss gave that dreamy sigh again, bet she had fun, "Well now, I guess we'd better start." She murmured. 

"Start what?" Logos asked, and he's got a point, we's got nothin' to do here, we're here for the birthday party right? Well, we's got no presents! 

"Start a secret mission, that's what!" the boss rasped, I don't like it when she rasps, she usually gets angry more often. 

"What do you have in mind?" Paine frowned, guess she aint leaving anytime soon, nor are the Hypellos, they're getting on my nerves! 

"Well it's none of the Gullwings's business, love! This is between me and Noojie!" she informed and waved her fan, "C'mon boys! We're moving out!" 

"But- what about the birthday party?" I asked, it wouldn't be nice to just leave after we's been invited. 

The boss froze for a minute, '_Oh-yeah, I bet her time with Nooj probably erased the reason we's came here for._' 

Playfully hitting her head with her fan she laughed, faintly blushing, "Oh of-course loves! We'll come out with presents as soon as we come back, we'll be in time for the party love so don't you worry!" she told Paine. 

The ruby-eyes warrior, Paine, didn't seem very pleased, '_Guess she doesn't like the boss, does she?_' 

"Er- anyway, lets move boys!" the boss cried and ran ahead, but then suddenly stopped, "And just- what the hell is that Shoopuff doing here?" she screamed at the huge animal blocking her path. 

"Er- beatsh ush?" Logos and I winced. 

The boss comically gained a sweat drop, "Boys, never imitate a Hypello or you'll really be getting the heel!" she warned. 

"Yes boss!" we cried and ran after her. 

'_This is gonna be a long day! Wonder where we's going, anyway…_' 

~* Paine's point of view *~

     '_I don't like it._' I thought to myself, '_I don't like it one single bit._' I frowned and walked away, heading towards the temple, '_What did she mean by: Between me and Noojie? Had Nooj told her something? Why her? Leblanc is just a pain in the ass that ought to be kicked real hard!_' I stopped dead in my tracks in front of the temple's entrance, '_Does Nooj- like her? Did he tell her if he loved her back or not? Because she seemed like she was in heaven or something, whatever Nooj told her must've been special._' I reasoned, shook my head and then advanced into the temple, there I saw Nooj, surprisingly in front of lord Braska's statue. 

     '_Baralai, too…_' I winced; I don't want to confront him just yet, I still haven't thought through that topic, just thinking about it makes me get all so irritated, '_Baralai, I like you, but I don't think I can love you._' I echoed in my head; that was the answer I had in mind, but it just sounds- mean! I don't mean to sound mean, I just- like to be honest about how I feel, '_Baralai is a dear friend, but I'd never consider myself a lover with him._' I thought it again. 

"Paine?" Nooj's voice called out, and I couldn't help but notice how it tugged my attention, "Are you going to just stand there all day?" he quirked a sarcastic brow, now limping to me he paused, "Is something the matter?" 

I looked back and Baralai avoided eye-contact, he turned around and away, entering the left room from the chamber's staircase. 

"Um," I collected my thoughts, '_What did I come here for?_' I blinked a few times. 

"Paine?" Nooj asked again, now sounding slightly concerned.

That voice made me feel kind of stupid for some reason I could not -for the life of it- understand, "I was just wondering, what kind of wild goose chase did you trick Leblanc into?" I crossed my arms and waited. 

Surprisingly, Nooj grinned a little, "Well first of all Gippal is the one who does the pranks, secondly I didn't send her on a goose chase, it was actually a favor." He explained. 

"A- favor?" I arched a brow, '_Well why didn't you ask me? I'm ten times better than that armature!_' I blinked, "What kind of favor?" 

"If she pulls it off right, you'll know." He smiled and limped away, he was heading towards the cloister of trials again.   

'_Nooj, just what do you do in there? Sometimes I feel like I need to be right there next to you all the time just to make sure you don't do -or don't- something and end up killing yourself._' I knot my brows. 

"Nooj?" I called, "There was something I was meaning to ask you for some time, but I just kept forgetting. 

He looked down at me for he was at the top of the stairs and I was at the bottom, "Like what?" 

I went up the stairs but stood three steps away from him, "Two years ago, Yuna sang the Hymn of the Fayth," I began, "and I just wanted to know, because when I sang along, I felt Gippal and Baralai sing, but I couldn't trace down your voice." I stopped, not daring to make my question complete. 

Nooj gave me a strange look before he looked away, and when I followed his gaze, he was looking at Lord Braska'a statue, "Do you really want to know?" his voice came quite and calm. 

"Yes." I nodded, '_I just want to know why I couldn't feel you there that day. Did you not hear it? Or did you not sing?_' 

Nooj paused and looked back at the Cloister's door, "Well, I'll tell you one thing," he turned to face me with a cute grin, "I'm a terrible singer." He chuckled and limped into the cloister.

I just stood there… 

'_Damn you, Nooj! That doesn't answer the question!_' I fumed, '_Did that mean you sang but I couldn't feel it or you didn't sing at all?_' 

"Paine?" a familiar voice called, so I looked down the stairs and saw Baralai.

I stiffened, cleared my mind and then slowly went down the stairs, "Baralai." I greeted, barley sounding nice. 

The silver haired youth winced a bit but held his pose nonetheless, "Have- you thought about it?"  

I closed my eyes for a moment, "Yes." I said quietly, but it came quieter than I wanted it to, "Baralai, as much as I treasure your friendship," I began, but the words were chocking my throat so I had to put a frown and force them out, "I'm afraid we can't be more than just friends." I blurted. 

"I see…" he hung his head, slightly frowning, "Well, I'm- sorry, to have wasted your time." He bowed and quickly withdrew back into the room. 

I just stood there, watching him leave… 

I kind of felt- guilty…

'_Was that the right thing to do? I wasn't too blunt, was I?_'

~* Baralai's point of view *~

'_She can't love me…_' 

     '_She's probably in love with Nooj, anyway. It's clear from the way she cares for him, I mean even Gippal didn't get that kind of attention._' Heat burned my eyes, bit I'm a man, and men don't cry. '_But I feel so broken…_' I grit my teeth and pressed my fist to my temple, '_Compose yourself, Baralai! You love her because of who she is, she's honest to everyone even to herself, and if she said that she can't love you because you're a friend than there is nothing you can do about it!_' I scolded myself, gaining a little control over myself. 

     '_Just… at what point did I explain my feelings towards her as love, anyway? Love is an experience, not a feeling! Kind of like Leblanc's towards Nooj._' I tried to reason with myself, barely stopping the tears that wet my ocean-gray eyes. '_And since my feelings toward her aren't that strong then I really can't call them love, right? It's more like what Gippal said, it's just a crush! Probably would pass in a few years, if not months._' I sniffed and dried my eyes, luckily I'm alone in this room, and there is no one here to see a man cry. 

     I looked around the circular room, ignoring the open treasure chest with the Besaid-mark over it; whatever was there is probably gone now anyway. I sighed and shook my head. '_If I go outside now, would she still be out there? Or would she be gone?_' I wondered, and as much as I wanted to go out and see for myself, I was afraid of being disappointed by not finding her there. 

Abruptly, the door slammed open and scared the daylight out of me!

"AH!" I cried in start, looking straight at the one who just rushed in, all I saw was a young man, probably as old as I am with tattoos practically covering his entire body, his hair was blonde with only as a mane in the center of his head, almost looking like a broom's head or something, his gaze looked angry, and he just wore slacks with suspenders over his shoulders, and his slacks were pretty baggy, "Wh- what?" I breathed. 

"Are you the one named Nooj!" he growled with an accent, shaking his fists in a funny way. 

"Um, no, my name is Baralai." I blinked, "Nooj isn't here right now." I lied, if I told him that Nooj went into the temple- well, I don't even know who this guy is, anyway. 

"Brother! Quit bothering our friends!" that Al Bhed girl scolded, yelling at this blonde youth who is apparently her brother. 

"Brother, please, stop it!" Yuna came in quickly, "Are you alright, Baralai?" she asked in concern. 

"Alright Yuna, I leave him to you." The youth said quite calmly and left like a machine, the way he walked away felt wired. 

"That Brother, he's such a dolt." Rikku shook her head and turned to me, "You are alright? Brother didn't hurt you, did he?" 

"No, I'm fine, thank you for asking." I replied and stood up, "That's your brother?" 

"Yup, my annoying big brother." Rikku grinned, "You should meet our dad, and he's even more annoying." 

"That's not such a nice thing to say about your father." I frowned, '_I mean if my parents were still alive I'd never say something like that about them, I'd never say anything like that even now._' I thought. 

"Maybe, but he is annoying." She pouted. 

Yuna giggled a little," Well I'm glad you're alright Baralai. Um, listen, the Gullwings have gotten a mission, you think you'll be alright without us around? Brother tends to pick fights for no obvious reasons sometimes."

"I'll be fine, lady Yuna, it's alright, I can fend for myself." I smiled. 

"Alright then, Rikku, let's go." She smiled and left the room. 

'_Just between you and me, Brother loves Yunie, he's too shy to say it out loud and she's just too dense to notice it!_' Rikku whispered to me, giggled and then ran out after her cousin.

I blushed, '_So I'm not the only one having emotional problems, huh? Who knows, maybe we were born bachelors._' I sighed in defeat. 

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: you know, reviews are food to an author's soul! : D


	8. chapter eight

Chapter Eight: 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Location: Spira - Mt. Gagazet - Main Gate

~* Mission Time! *~

Goal: This time our job is to find Elder Kimahri, Yuna wants to show him the sphere of their cub/childhood memories! Shouldn't be a problem since he never leaves the Main Gate, right? 

~* Rikku's point of view *~

     '_Finally!__ A chance away from Gippal! Now I can relax knowing that he won't be there pocking pranks on me!_' I smiled to myself in glee, '_But still I'm worried about a bunch of things, like Paine, she's been too quite lately, and I'm getting the feeling it was because of Leblanc, I cant pinpoint anything, but it's a hunch and my hunch never fails._' I looked at our ruby-eyed friend; Paine ignored my look as usual. '_Then there is Brother, I'd hate to go back there and find him clashing against Gippal, or pops for that matter, I mean I barely made it to Baralai when Brother heard Yunie praise about Nooj, guess he got jealous again._' I shook my head and looked up at the snowy mountain, '_Don't forget Barkeep and Darling, Wakka got upset when they started kissing in front of Vidina, Lulu was a bit upset too._' I stifled a giggle, '_Last but not least is this damn cold ice! Wish I got a bigger scarf, or a longer skirt because I'm freezing my butt off!_' 

"Hey!" I heard Yunie greet. 

"Hi!" I saw Lian and Ayde at the Gate next to that Ronso female. 

     I never got her name so I thought I'd call _Payido_, it meant _Beauty_ in Al Bhed, but she said it sounded strange and hard to pronounce, so I thought of _Hela_ which meant _Nice_ in Al Bhed, she liked it! I ran to the female Ronso, she's the only one who stays at the Gate with Kimahri, she's usually massaging his shoulders because he keeps standing at the Gate none moving which makes his shoulders stiffen, I hate when my shoulders stiffen, they hurt; but oddly, Garik was there too, but no sign of Kimahri. 

 "Hi Hela! Where's Kimahri?" I asked her quizzically. 

Her pretty golden eyes looked down at me and she faintly smiled, "Elder went to mountain top, Elder say that something not right." 

"Well did he go alone?" Yunie asked, and I can tell she was worried. 

"Elder went to mountain top with few Ronso youth. Elder told Hela to stay with cubs, Gerik will protect mountain until Elder return." She explained. 

"Lian and Ayde want to go with Elder, but Garik not let us." Lian told me.

"Well Garik is right, it could be dangerous." Pain spoke for the first time since we left Besaid, "You cubs could get hurt and get in Kimahri's way." She explained. 

"I think we should go check." I told Yunie, "He might need some help?" 

Yunie paused, pressing a finger to her chin, "Hmm… as much as I want to go and help, I'm not sure if Kimahri would be pleased." She said, "After all he is the Elder, I shouldn't bring myself to Ronso matters." 

"Garik respect Lady Yuna's concern, we Ronso will protect sacred mountain." Garik finally spoke in that always-angry tone of his.  

"Alright then, I'll be waiting at Macalania woods then, when Kimahri comes back, do give me a sign, alright? There is something very special I want to show him." She smiled a smile that never fails to please me. 

"Garik will tell Lady Yuna." Garik nodded, walked ahead and stopped at the gates, he crossed his arms in a matter Kimahri usually did. 

"Alright." Paine spoke again, "There is no reason to stay, lets go." She said coldly, colder than the ice she was stepping on, and I just watched her leave. 

"Um, right." Yunie nodded and followed after Paine. 

I waved goodbye to the Ronso and followed them. 

     All three of us said nothing during the way from Mt Gagazet to Macalania, it weren't troublesome since they were so close to each other. When we came near the entrance of the forest I grinned at the lovely sparkling orbs at the top, they all looked so pretty, all shiny like that, but it was sad really, all quiet and dead silence was pretty dull. '_I wish if there was something we can do to get it back to how it used to be._' I pouted, there were so many fond memories in this forest, especially for Yunie, this is the place she had spent most of her time with _him_. 

"Boss!!!" we suddenly heard someone cry, and before I knew it, Paine went on a head to the left road. 

"Hey! Wait up!" Yunie and I followed her. 

Curious, the three of us peeked behind the tree and guess who we saw? 

"Leblanc?" I whispered in surprised. 

"Hush!" Paine frowned; she had her eyes fixed on our rival. 

"What's going on?" Yunie asked, all I did was shrug because I'm as clueless as she was, '_But it sure looks like Paine knows something_.' I mused. 

~* Yuna's point of view *~

'_I really don't think this is a good idea._' I thought to myself, '_It's not nice to be peeking on people, but Leblanc is our rival, maybe she's hunting for a sphere? Is that why she left Besaid early this morning?_' I blinked, pretty confused. 

"What is it now?" Leblanc growled at Ormi, she was waving her fan again. 

"I uh- forgot the last bit of the quiz, what did you say rhymes with shine?" Ormi asked her, looking pretty confused.  

Logos came from behind Ormi and sighed, "My, that's a puzzling quiz, boss. I still can't seem to memorize it right, I keep getting the bits all mixed up." He told. 

Leblanc groaned, angry and smacked her fan on their heads, "You pinheads! Cant you memorize such an easy quiz?" she scolded, "I'll tell you just one more time, you tell me that you forgot again and you're getting the heel, got it?" 

"Yes boss!" 

"Good. Now, Noojie said that it goes like this. Across the distance, over the mountains with frozen peaks, past the seas, where the sun never sets on a cool winter breeze, the globes will shine forever's time and only then will our hearts combine! So listen now and listen well, for the calm ripples of water, the breeze will whisper and music will play, for this is a quiz from your dear father." She eased her angry voice and gave a tiny smile. 

Ormi and Logos paused for a minute before looking at each other, still looking confused. 

Leblanc sighed, "You'll never memorize it if you don't understand what it's saying, loves!" she knot her brows, I guess she was getting weary, "Noojie's father hid a treasure chest full of record spheres somewhere here in Macalania, and he asked if I could find it for him, of course that depends if no one found them yet, and that quiz was given to Noojie when he was just a kid, so he only remembered it this morning when we had our little romantic acquaintance." She said dreamily. 

'_Leblanc really loves Nooj, doesn't she?_' I smiled to myself, and I know how she feels, too. 

"So, we's got to find a treasure chest full of record spheres here?" Ormi asked, "Where do we look exactly, anyway?" 

"But we've looked everywhere, boss." Logos informed, "All what's left is that lake with the giant tree." He continued. 

"Then the giant tree we go!" she waved her fan towards the road leading to my special spot before she ran ahead. 

"Yunie! Yunie! She's gonna disturb your special spot!" Rikku whined, "We can't let her do that!" she cried. 

"Rikku," Paine said suddenly, "Leblanc is just trying to find Nooj's lost memories incase you haven't noticed." 

"So? That doesn't mean she can disturb the lake! That's Yunie's treasure!" Rikku frowned. 

"It's alright." I told my cousin, "If Nooj can find his memories here, then Leblanc can search as much as she likes." 

"But- but- but what if she doesn't find anything?" Rikku reasoned. 

"Then it'll be the Gullwings's side quest! We have to secretly help Leblanc look for Nooj's memories!" I grinned, "Agreed?" 

"Agreed." Pain nodded but with a frown. 

Rikku sulked for a minute before nodding, "Ow~ alright." 

~* Side Quest Time! *~

Goal: Find the treasure Chest that contains Nooj's memories hidden ages ago by his father! You think you can crack the quiz and find it before Leblanc does?   

~* Bystander *~

"Alright! Where do we start?" Yuna asked happily. 

"Well it could be anywhere!" Rikku exclaimed, "But what was that rhyme Leblanc said earlier? Maybe there's a hint she didn't find?" 

"Um, I think it went something like a song, something like: over seas and mountains, something about a never setting sun and a cool winter breeze, listen to what I say, never ending time, the hearts will shine?" Yuna quirked a brow, "Er- I think I screwed it all up." She rubbed her head, "How did she memorize such a long quiz?" she whined. 

"And you were thinking of helping while you couldn't even memories the quiz?" Paine frowned, arms crossed, "Let's take it bit by bit, shall we? The quiz went like this: '_Across the distance, past the seas,_' which probably means over the sea of Zanarkand since it's the nearest, '_over the mountains with frozen peaks, where the sun never sets on a cool winter breeze,_' and this should mean Mt. Gagazet, '_the globes will shine forever's time and only then will our hearts combine! So listen now and listen well, for the calm ripples of water, the breeze will whisper and music will play, for this is a quiz from your dear father._' And that blankly mentions Macalania in general." 

"So you're saying that there might be a bit of the quiz missing?" Yuna asked. 

"Wait a minute," Rikku frowned, "the quiz mentioned ripples on water in the last bit, shouldn't that bit be in the beginning of the quiz?" 

"Maybe it's a diversion?" Yuna tilted her head a bit, "And come to think about it, shouldn't it be pass the seas and over the mountains?"

Paine frowned, "That would mean that Nooj's father was talking about a place from the opposite side." She pressed a ginger to her chin, "If we take it the other way around, that would mean that we have to pass Mt Gagazet and go beyond Zanarkand's sea, and maybe we'll find something?" 

"That's right!" Rikku gasped, "I remember two years ago, when I first met _him_ Yunie, it was a while before we met at the Moonflow, he was stranded on a little island beyond the ruins of Zanarkand." The Al Bhed girl explained. 

"You- met _him_ before I had?" Yuna blinked, "Why didn't you ever tell me?" she knot her brows, hurt that her cousin had kept such a thing a secret. 

"Er- I didn't mean too! I just- forgot, Yunie!" Rikku pouted and edged back a little. 

"Anyway, let's go, we need to see if there is a treasure or not." Pain said quietly and left, heading back towards Mt Gagazet, "We should give Garik a note that we're leaving, too." 

     With that, the trio left towards Mt Gagazet, met Garik and informed him of their mission, soon returned to the Celsius. Upon getting back to the Celsius, Rikku informed Buddy and Brother of their new destination, it took Shinra some time to locate the needed spot, but as luck might be, there was the tiniest little island only a few miles into the sea beyond Zanarkand, it was a small ruin with a still standing tower, Rikku recognized it at first sight, she explained her first encounter with _him_ when they first met.

Location: Spira - Beyond the sea-ruins of Zanarkand - Forgotten ruin 

~* Paine's point of view *~

     I quietly entered the ruin and watched Rikku run towards an old dead campfire that was in the center of the room, she squatted next to it and picked up what seemed a twig. She told Yuna about the fiend and how she help _him_ beat it, then how one of the Al Behd thought he was a fiend and tried to kill him, Rikku also told her about the conversation they had on an Al Bhed ship and how Sin shook him off, that's when Yuna explained that that must've been the time when Wakka saw him and took him in. After a while, they fell into silence. I really don't know who this _him_ they talk about really is, and why the hell they never say his name, if he had one that is, however, I was never there, I was with the guys and knew none of this, that was my story, but I guess right now, I'm stuck in Yuna's story. 

"So, this is where Nooj's treasure should be?" Yuna reminded, "I think we should hurry, Leblanc might've given up and went back to Besaid, and I really don't want her to go back empty handed." 

"Well even if we did find it, Yunie, you don't expect her to take it from you with a smile and a thank you, do ya?" Rikku cupped her hips. 

"She's got a point." I shrugged, '_Leblanc is like that, I guess._' 

"Well, we'll think about that later, now we need to find Nooj's treasure." Yuna smiled and lifted a hand, "Ready Gullwings?" 

"Ready!" Rikku danced happily. 

"Ready." I cupped my hip, "So? Where do we start?" 

Yuna looked around, "Rikku, you go left, and I'll go right, Paine, you can either go to the top or bottom, after we're done searching we'll search the last rout together." She explained. 

"Yunie, Yunie, Yunie." Rikku shook her head, "The fiends here are really mean, I think we all should go together." 

"Um, you think so?" Yuna blinked. 

'_Great,__ and I thought Baralai was dense!_' I rubbed my temple, "Let's go to the top first, after that's done we'll check the left and right routs, only then would we be able to check the rest of the place." I explained. 

"Paine!" Rikku whined, "Just what kind of smart-alecky would hide a treasure chest in this place, anyway?" she complained. 

I paused, and an idea popped in my head, "Well, Nooj is an ex-crusader, so maybe his father was one as well?" I asked, "Maybe he wanted to make sure their memories are somewhere safe?" 

"Safe? Try too-dangerous to dwell in!" Rikku muttered rudely. 

"Minus five respect points, Rikku." I murmured. 

"Ah! No! Not again!" she whined and shook her head, "How much do I have left?" 

"Fifty five." I murmured and walked ahead towards the staircase leading to the upper floor. 

"Well, how many do I have?" Yuna asked, interested. 

'_Yuna you're so easy to please._' I quirk a brow, "Ninety." I replied. 

"What! No fair! How come Yunie gets more points?" 

"Because she's not as whiny as you." I shrugged. 

Rikku sulked, "Meanie." 

"Minus five." I murmured again. 

"Hey!!" Rikku whined again. 

"Alright! I think we should go and look already." Yuna laughed and ran ahead towards the staircase heading upwards, it took a minute after she disappeared before she came back, "Um, it's blocked, so we might as well go left."  

"Right." Rikku giggled and ran after her towards the right rout, took a minute before I managed to catch up because they came back. 

"Blocked?" I asked sarcastically. 

"Um, well, there's always the left one." Rikku cheered and ran ahead. 

As I expected, she came back muttering under her breath. 

"Blocked, Rikku?" Yuna smiled. 

"Yeah, guess all we got left is the scary one." She shuddered at the stairs that led us into the darkness of the lower floor. 

"Ready?" I asked. 

"After you!" Yuna and Rikku ducked behind me as **I** made _our_ way down. 

~*~*~*~*~

Sometime later somewhere else…

~*~*~*~*~

Location: Spira - Macalania woods 

~* Leblanc's point of view *~

"O' phooey!" I kicked a tiny pebble and watched it plop into the calm waters of the lake, "Where is that damn treasure chest?" I cried in anger, "Noojie will be so upset, my very first official mission from him directly and I've already blew it." I sighed in defeat, now sitting on a tree stump, cupping my face. 

I felt a gentle pat on my back, and when I looked around I saw Ormi and Logos sitting by my sides with me between them. 

"It's okay, boss!" Ormi cheered, "I'm sure it's around here somewhere! We's probably just not looking in the right place!" 

"Yes, it's probably just the case, boss." Logos continued, "We need to search more thoroughly!" he cheered. 

"Aw, that's so sweet of you guys!" I flushed and popped up to my feet, "Alright then! We'll scan this area more thoroughly one more time, ready boys?" 

"Yes boss!" Logos and Ormi cried and each went to an opposite direction. 

I drew in a breath and crossed my fingers, making a wish, "Oh please, please, _Please_~ let me find it this time!" I begged. 

"Eek!!" something shrieked and scared the daylight out of me, so I screamed and twirled around. 

"Wh- what- ?" I gasped at a little baboon that danced and laughed in front of me, it snatched my fan and made a run for it! 

Before I knew what was going on a strange-looking dog came running with Ormi's helmet. 

"Hey! You's come back with that you mangy mutt!" Ormi cried, and I saw his short and spiky black hair for the first time. 

'_If he weren't so chubby I'd say he was cute!_' I mused, but then again a bird with Logos's guns came soaring by. 

"Come back with those you mangy buzzard!" Logos cried. 

"Just- wh- what the hell is going on here?" I cried in both anger and confusion.

"Boss!" Ormi cried, "Those things are stealin' our stuff!" he complained. 

"I know!" I growled, '_That damn monkey took my fan!_' I frowned, "After them!" I cried. 

     At first I thought it won't be much of trouble, we cornered them in a tiny clear spot surrounded by thick trees and with lush green grass filling the ground, it had only one entrance so there was no chance of escaping. All I should do is to just get those animals and retrieve our stolen items, but then again, maybe I was wrong! Those three were probably trained! They were pretty darn smart. We chased after the monkey so I'd get my fan back, but when Logos and Ormi cornered it at a tree stump it jumped on Ormi and scratched off his face, then it hit poor Logos in the sweet spot, they both just fell there, I cast cure on both with a hi-potion on Ormi, and when I turned to the nasty monkey I wanted to throw thunder on it, guess what it did… 

It jumped on me, groped my breasts and kissed me!   

"EW!!! Yeach! Perverted monkey! Yuk! I caught monkey germs!" I started spitting around before Ormi cast Remedy. 

"You's okay, boss?" he asked, "Look! It went that way!" he cried. 

"Come back here!!" Logos cried and ran ahead after it, just as he disappeared I heard him cry, he came back yelling with the bird pecking on his helmet, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" he waved about his arms in hope to swat it away. 

"Scram you mangy buzzard!" I cried and cast thunder, unfortunately, the bird dodged it and I ended up hitting Logos. 

"This… cannot- Be!!" Logos wobbled a few feet before falling back, knocked out. 

"Oops!" I gasped and quickly tossed Phoenix down at him, he got up and started blinking, "Sorry about that, love. Are you alright?" 

"Yes, boss. Just a little- shocked." He winced and clumsily got up. 

"Well- where'd they go?" I cried, '_I want my fan back, damn it!_'

"Over there boss!" Ormi cried again and I turned to look. 

I saw the dog with my previous fan in his dirty, slobbery jaws! He whined a bit as if he was having fun and ran off, the monkey and bird went after him. 

"Come. Back. Here!" I cried in fury and dashed after them.

All of a sudden, I found myself tripping over something and the ground came zooming up to my face before it slammed it hard, and it hurt!

"Boss!" Logos and Ormi cried, I felt their arms pull me up. 

"Ow~ my poor little nose!" I sobbed, '_I think it's broken!_' I felt the pain surge through my face and sting my eyes. 

"This should help." I felt Ormi toss something, I don't know what it was but it sure made my face feel a tad bit better. 

"Thanks." I murmured and felt the sore spot. 

"What's this?" I heard Logos murmur, "Oh my goodness! Boss!" he cried urgently. 

"What?" I whined, my nose still hurting, '_Am I bleeding? Is something broken? Had something happened to my beautiful face?_'  

"Look! It's the treasure chest!" Ormi told. 

"What?" I gasped, pain forgotten, I turned around and saw the chest that was half way into the ground as if it was buried there, Ormi used his strength and plucked it out as if it were merely a carrot or something, so I quickly and happily pounced on it, "Oh how wonderful!" I squealed, "But wait! I need to make sure it's the right chest." I informed and reached for the lock in intention of opening it and take a sneak peek into one of Noojie's pictures.  

Unfortunately, it had a strange looking seal on it that was locking it tight, something I couldn't quite recognize. 

Oddly, the three animals had left our missing items near by, so each took his own. 

"What's this?" Logos murmured at the lock, "Hmm, this is quite a peculiar looking seal." 

"Bwahahahaha! Who cares! We's found it, didn't we! Let's go back to Besaid." Ormi grinned and fastened his helmet on his head before hoisting the chest over his shoulder, "Ready to go, boos?" 

"Right." Logos nodded and reached a hand to me, "Are you alright, boss?" 

"I'm fine." I murmured and took his hand, he helped me up so I dusted my clothes, "Alright, Noojie's waiting!" 

"Yes boss!" they both saluted and ran ahead. 

I smiled to myself and went after them, but then I paused. 

'_If I didn't know any better, I'd say I heard- giggling?_' I quirked a brow to the silent forest behind me.  

'_Who cares? Noojie's waiting! And I know better than to keep my man wait!_' 

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: so? How am I doing? 


	9. chapter nine

Chapter nine: 

~*~*~*~*~

Location: Spira - Besaid - Village

     The village of Besaid had a two days rest from a cretin loud-mouthed woman, so the guardian Wakka was a bit annoyed that she had returned, but he knew that she was a friend of Yuna, he did not want to upset her, because she was like a little sister to him, so he tried his best to be nice to this woman, he just wished if the Gullwings would come back from their mission soon, because even if he did not like the way she was dressing, it always got him in trouble whenever he dazed out, his wife would think he'd been staring! 

     As for the three old friends, Gippal and Baralai were fighting in a friendly game of sphere break, Gippal was teaching Baralai the rules while Brother, Buddy and Cid bickered at each other in the background. Leblanc arrived at the village and immediately headed towards the two old friends, Logos and Ormi followed her with Ormi still carrying the chest over his shoulder. 

~* Gippal's point of view *~ 

     I looked over from the core spheres and towards the entrance of the village, I smelled this familiar perfume and I knew to whom it belonged, so I looked up at the blond woman who always chases after poor Noojster and grinned. Yeah, sure Leblanc is a hot looking dame with a charm, but for me, if I'm ever gonna get stuck marrying a girl, then I'd rather have her an Al Bhed, just like me. 

'_Rikku would make a fine choice, though._' I grinned to myself. 

"Well hello there, loves! Do any of you know where I can fine my Noojie-woojie?" she smiled and waved her fan. 

"Um, Nooj?" I asked, "Um, he was inside the crusaders tent, I think." 

"Thank you, loves." She tilted her head and smiled cutely, "Boys, this way." She waved a hand and went towards the tent. 

"What's going on?" Cid asked, arms crossed over his chest, "You weren't flirting with that girl, were ya?" he frowned. 

"Relax, gramps! I was just telling her directions!" I chuckled, "By the way, that was Leblanc, leader of the Leblanc syndicate and the one _madly-in-love-with-Noojster_ I told you about." I grinned.

Brother started fiddling with his hair before he grabbed Buddy by the arm and ran off. 

"Hey!" Cid cried, "Come back here! I'm not done knocking some sense into you yet, boy!" he ran after the two. 

"Nice family." Baralai nervously commented. 

"Ah people like them just come and go." I shrugged. 

"Do tell…" he smiled wearily before gazing back at the sphere break's deck.  

"Hey! Wanna go see what was in that chest?" I grinned. 

Baralai looked up from the deck of coins and blinked, "What chest?" 

"The one Ormi was lugging!" I exclaimed. 

"Sorry, I didn't see it, I was running out of time here." He smiled, "And this echo bit is confusing me even more." 

"Ah~ forget about this, C'mon!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the tent, "I wanna know what Leblanc has in that thing." 

"Easy!" Baralai whined and yanked his arm from my grasp.

'_I wonder what they're up to._' 

~* Ormi's point of view *~

     Carrying this chest over my shoulder ready hurts, but the boss looks pretty pleased, so I guess there is nothing for me to complain about, right? '_At least, that's what I thought!_' when we's went into the crusaders tent, the boss quietly crept into the beds and gave this long admiring '_Aw~ he's so cute!_' expression, do you know why? I'll tell you why, it's because Nooj was on a bed, sleeping with a book to his side. 

"He's so adorable!" she cooed, "Listen, put down the chest and leave, I'll take it from here!" she smiled, now sitting next to Nooj on the bedside. 

I placed the chest as quiet as I can at the foot of the bed, looked up at Logos, he shrugged and we made our way out. 

"Yo!" that blond Al Bhed guy greeted, "So? Did you see Nooj?" he grinned, "What was in that chest, anyway?" 

"None of your business." Logos frowned and stood at the entrance of the tent, "We need no one to bother the boss, so no one is getting in." he crossed his arms. 

"Yeah, so beat it!" I crossed my arms and stood at the other side of the entrance. 

The Al Bhed guy and the New Yevon praetor gave us a strange look before they left. 

'_I wonder what the boss is doing…_' 

~* Leblanc's point of view *~

     '_Aw~ Noojie-woojie looks so kyootsi-wootsi when he's napping._' I smiled at my love's face, I have always found his visage absolutely adorable when he smiled or when he's talking in that serious tone of his, but I never thought he'd look much more dazzling when he's asleep, he's just like an angel, and speaking of angels, I just can't wait until he wakes up and sees the chest, he'll be so happy. I suppressed my smile and touched his cheek; he still had his glasses on so I carefully picked them and folded them, placed them on the dresser next to the bed and looked at his beautiful face again. 

     '_I have never been so close to his face before._' I thought to myself while I brushed back those lovely brown bangs away from his eyes, the curve of his chin, his cheekbones, his lips, '_Oh how much I'd want to touch those lips, to feel them against mine._' I leaned a little down to where my breath made contact with his neck, '_But I know that if I go too close then I'd be smothering him, and Noojie doesn't like that, so I have to wait until I know he doesn't mind._' I rested my head on his bare chest and listened to his heart beats, it was like music to my ears. 

     He felt so nice and so warm, the sensation was overwhelming. '_I love you._' I murmured to myself, dreaming of Noojie hugging me again, just like how he did when I cried back at the beach, although I kind of feel guilty for fooling him like that, I'm just glad it came out positive. I could practically feel his arms around me, his soft hand caressing my face, his thumb touching my lips; I dreamt that he lifted my chin… 

'_… and we kissed, a long, passionate kiss._' 

~* Logos's point of view *~ 

     '_I don't like the way they were looking at us._' I frowned, that Al Bhed boy had that sly look, probably planning something, he reminds me of that perky Al Bhed girl, they are so much alike, if I don't see another one like those two then it would be too soon. Anyhow, I am on guard duty, and as much as I want to go in there and see what the boss is doing, I cant depend on Ormi to do the guarding, the pinhead would probably goof up at the first attempt, and that New Yevon praetor, '_Uh… brings back wicked memories._' I shuddered. 

"Somethin' wrong, buddy?" Ormi asked; arms crossed. 

"No, I'm fine; I'm just wondering that those two are planning." I tilted my chin at the Praetor and the Al Bhed boy who were at the shop's tent, whispering to each other, "They're defiantly planning something." I murmured. 

"Like what?" Ormi asked. 

"I have no idea." I shrugged. 

     Right about then, the Gullwings made it into the village, and that perky Al Bhed girl went running to her Al Bhed friend, it looked like they were arguing something but then changed their minds; she went into the whispering mode with them, soon Lady Yuna and her ruby-eyed friend joined. '_I've got a bad feeling about this._' I doubled my defenses when they advanced towards us. I held my pose, but Ormi started fidgeting around. 

"Hello boys!" that perky girl grinned, "So? Where's Leblanc?" 

"She's inside with the Meyvn, but you aren't allowed." I frowned. 

"Says who?" the Al Bhed boy grinned, "This is Wakka's island, not yours." 

"Well as long as the boss is inside then no one is going in unless she said so." I frowned. 

"Wanna bet?" the perky girl grinned. 

She tossed a ball at us, but before I could tell what it was, it exploded and… well, I fell asleep. 

~* Baralai's point of view *~

"Don't you think you over did it?" I asked, now looking at Paine and Gippal dragging the fat man away from the entrance while Rikku and I dragged the thin one into the Shop's tent. 

"Relax!" Rikku grinned, "Paine, you got that empty record sphere ready?" he asked. 

"Ready." Paine smiled and tossed her an orange sphere.

"Oh this is gonna be good!" Gippal grinned, snatched the sphere and left the tent. 

"Hey! But I wanted to do that!" Rikku whined and ran out after him. 

I followed them outside, they were all mounting at the entrance of the Crusaders' tent, and Gippal had already begun recording. 

'_As much as I find this wrong, I really don't know if I should stop them._' I thought in displeasure, '_I mean Paine looks pretty pleased with this, but it's just- wrong!_' I dropped my gaze to the floor. 

"Hey! You coming, navigator?" Gippal grinned, "Come and take a look!" 

I frowned and went ahead, '_Might as well see what makes them so excited._' I looked into the sphere as it recoded. 

I was shocked!

~* Bystander *~ 

     Inside the tent, everyone saw Nooj sitting upright in bed, up and awake with Leblanc seemingly napping in his lap. Nooj had gathered her in his lap, her head resting under his chin with his arms surrounding her, they had their eyes closed but Nooj was murmuring something under his breath, it wasn't something I could quite make out. He opened his eyes the slightest bit and his fine hand brushed a bang from her temple.  A few seconds later, Leblanc slowly shifted and her blue eyes flashed a few times before her face flashed bright red, she gasped and embarrassedly tried to release herself from his hold, but it didn't look like Nooj was releasing her anytime soon.   

"Noojie! Please, let go!" she shyly smiled as she tried to squirm out of his arms. 

"Why?" he said calmly, his arms holding her tight in an embrace, tucking her into his torso. 

"Well, this is so sudden, and- embarrassing!" she admitted, "Wouldn't look good on our record, love." She averted his gaze and tried concentrating to get herself out of his lap at least. 

"What's the hurry? You don't have anything important to do, do you?" Nooj asked, daring to nuzzle her neck. 

"No!" Leblanc squeaked, both in embarrassment and in startle, she drew a hand up and pushed his face from her neck, "Noojie! Don't be naughty!" she nervously laughed, "And- besides! I got you the treasure chest you wanted!" she breathed in need of self control. 

"You have?" Nooj immediately eased his embrace, finally allowing the blond woman to stand on her own two feet. 

"Yes love, its right here." She knelt next to the chest and patted it. 

Nooj let his legs dangle at the side of the bed while staring blankly at the chest. 

There was a pause. 

"It something the matter, love?" Leblanc asked as she stood up. 

"Um, Leblanc," Nooj wearily smiled, "I'm- sorry to have sent you on such a troublesome mission, I- "

"Oh… No sweat, love! All it took was some good searching!" she laughed and waved her fan in front of her face, "So? Where's the key? I'm dying to know what's inside, love." She admitted, "There wouldn't happen to be any baby pictures of you in there, would there?" 

"That's just the case Leblanc," Nooj told, ignoring what she said lastly, "I- don't have the key." 

There was another pause. 

"Oh…" Leblanc arched her brows, paused and then sent her fan upwards, "Oh I think I can fix that, love." 

"Leblanc? What are you doing?" Nooj asked in doubt, confused. 

"Thunder!" she cried, and a shock of lightning struck the chest, cracking the seal, thus opening the chest, "There, see? Nothing too hard to be done by the great Leblanc!" she laughed in triumph. 

"I noticed." Nooj nervously smiled, he pushed himself to his feet and looked around a bit before picking up his glasses, "Well then, Leblanc, mind if I ask you another favor?" he tilted his head a bit with a smile. 

"Of course, love! Anything you wish for!" she cooed. 

"Well, I'd like to check these spheres alone, who knows, there might be something I wouldn't want to share with anyone." He explained, "I hope you don't mind." 

Leblanc fell silent for a minute; she paused and then looked at the chest, "Um, can I ask you a favor in return?" 

Nooj paused and smiled again, "Well, I owe you one, so go ahead." 

"Well, I'd like to have the honor of opening the chest, plus viewing a random sphere, please?" she cutely winked. 

The Meyvn looked at the chest and nodded, "Help yourself." He wearily smiled. 

"Thank you, love!" the blond syndicate leader squealed and knelt at the chest. 

     Flicking the top off, the two stared in awe at the many, neatly piled, orange spheres that were inside the chest. Leblanc's eyes wandered through the many spheres, not knowing which one to pick, so she closed her eyes and picked two dices from her pocket, she threw them and watched the number six appearing on both dices. As lady luck she was, she grinned and stashed them in her pocket again, randomly counted through the sphere till she stopped at number twelve and picked up the sphere, she turned to the Meyvn. 

"May I?" she cutely blinked. 

Nooj squatted next to her but with his metal knee touching the ground, "Let's watch it together." He suggested. 

Leblanc grinned like a child given candy and looked at the sphere in her hand. 

~* The Sphere *~

     Disturbed screen waves, viewing nothing but the ocean, a young boy, sometime in his youth, before his teen-hood, he was short smooth brown hair and baby brown eyes, he wore a set of clothes, a shirt and shorts in red and white, his hands held the blue round object known as a Blitz ball. The boy wasn't looking at the recording sphere; he was looking at the ball. Tossing it up above his head, the boy took a few steps back and jumped, hitting the ball with his small hand, but the hit wasn't strong enough, it didn't get sent away and ended up bouncing on the solid floor, and the boy ended up falling on his rear.  

"Ow…" the boy felt his rear and stood up, he pouted at the one laughing while recording the sphere, "Dad!" he complained, "That's not funny!" 

"Well you need more practice, son." The screen moved about before zooming in to the boy, "Here, hold this, I'll show you how it's done." 

"Really? You're gonna show me your super uppercut?" the boy's voice trailed as the view changed to show a middle aged man. 

"Yup, now keep your eyes on your old man and I'll show you how it's done." The older-version of Nooj but with darker brownish-black hair and blue eyes chuckled, "Watch closely, you have to toss the ball like this." He threw the blue ball way up into the sky, "And when it's back into your vision-range, you have to squat and- leap!" 

Jumping high, the mean made a summersault twice before he sent the ball flying into the sea, he landed back on his feet in graceful leaps. 

"Oopse! Sent it in the wrong direction." He scratched his head. 

There was a childish giggle, "Guess even grownups goof up, huh?" the boy laughed. 

"My bad." The man grinned and took the sphere, "Alright now, son. Try the summersault." 

The boy looked at the sphere and cutely smiled, "Do you think I can do it, dad?" he knot his brows in doubt. 

"Of course you can! All you need is practice." 

"Dad, do you think I can be a crusader when I grow up?" the boy grinned up at the sphere, his beautiful brown eyes shone. 

"Well, as one myself, it's a pretty tough job, you think you want to be worked up to the core everyday?" the man replied. 

"Oh? Well, if I'm gonna be like you then I don't mind, dad!" the child grinned, "Do you think I'd make a good crusader?" 

"I'm a death seeker so that's a different topic, son." The man said wearily. 

"Um, what's- a death seeker?" the boy asked quizzically. 

"It's someone who goes to battle in search for a fight with death." The sphere zoomed in closer to the boy, "Nooj, son, I want to promise me something." 

"Sure, dad! What?" he innocently smiled while a hand reached itself on his tiny shoulder. 

"If- anything happens to me, I want you to keep on living, for me, and for your dear mother, alright?" the arms wrapped around the boy in an embrace, now showing the father's face, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. 

"Um, dad? Why are you crying?" the boy asked.

Right then… the transmission broke…  

~* Nooj's point of view *~

     '_I have completely forgot about that promise…_' I looked away from the sphere to my metallic leg and hand, '_I guess- I almost broke your promise, father._' I fisted my hand and closed my eyes, that sphere had brought back so many memories, memories that have been so long forgotten in the depth of my mind. '_And mother, I haven't been to her grave in so long, her spirit is probably upset at me right now._' 

I opened my eyes as I felt Leblanc touch my cheek, she had that thoughtful look on her face, not pity, just- care, "Are you alright, love?" 

"I'm fine." I breathed, "That sphere had brought back so many memories, that's all." I sighed and closed my eyes, now sitting on my rear with my fine leg buckled below me, my metal one bent besides me. 

Leblanc placed down the sphere back into the chest and closed it, "I think we've seen enough, love. You don't look so good." She cooed, "How about a little walk? I'm sure it'll make you feel better." 

"Good idea." I nodded and grabbed the chest and pushed it under the bed, "But I think I'd better hide this for now." 

"Well the bed isn't going to protect it love." She smiled and waved a fan, "If you like, I can hide it at my Chatue." She offered, "No one would think of searching there with that dungeon of mine protecting it!" she grinned. 

I paused, thinking about her offer, '_As much as I think you're just trying to get a few more peeks into there spheres Leblanc, I think I'll let you hide them for now._' I nodded, "Alright, but I think we need a new lock now." I pulled the chest from under the bed and gazed at the broken lock. 

"Allow me, love." She smiled and reached into her pocket, she pulled out a little ribbon and started tying it around the keyhole of the chest, fixing it locked tight, "There! That should do it." She smiled. 

'_Guess you keep surprising me every time we meet, Leblanc._' I smirked to myself, musing. 

"What?" she blushed, "Why are you looking at me like that, love?" she arched her shoulders and looked away. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare." I nervously chuckled. 

"That's alright." I smiled and brushed a bang of hair from her temple. 

Leblanc turned around and we locked eyes. 

     Unintentionally, the first thing that caught my eyes were her lips, they just seemed so- nice and thin in an interesting kind of way; I found myself leaning a bit in. Leblanc closed her eyes and held her breath, I can tell from the look on her face that she was very nervous; so was I. I mean I've never kissed anyone before, and I've never dreamt that one day I might end up kissing Leblanc of all women. 

'_Or maybe it's just fate?_' 

"Ow! Watch out!" I heard someone cry before a crash accrued. 

Before I could react, Gippal, Rikku, Lady Yuna, Paine and Baralai fell over each other at the entrance of the tent.

"What the- Boys!" Leblanc cried, "Logos! Ormi! Get your hides in here right now!" she cried in fury.

"Ow… they're unavailable at the moment." Rikku childishly whined. 

"What? What have you done to them?" Leblanc cried.

"Uh-Oh! Never diss the syndicate leader!" Gippal chuckled before he sprung to his feet, "Retreat!" 

"Right behind ya'!" Rikku went running.

Paine and Baralai dusted their clothes and marched away as if nothing happened, as for Lady Yuna, well, she was blushing bright red, bowed apologetically before she ran off. 

Leblanc and I just stood there, dumbfounded and confused. 

"Meh… perverts. They just ruined a juicy moment." I hear her murmur. 

"Juicy?" I asked, and her face went on fire. 

"Oh! Well look at the time! I'd better go look for those idiots, see you soon, love!" she blew a kiss and ran out in a hurry. 

'_Well what do you know? Don't tell me I'm the one smothering you now, Leblanc because I'm just beginning to have fun!_' 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: think you can predict what'll happen at the end of the story, loves? : D


	10. chapter ten

Chapter Ten: 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Location: Spira - Besaid - Beach 

~* Bystander *~ 

"Ow… guess the boss was really upset, huh?" Ormi mumbled, "Wish she didn't have to heel us so hard, though." 

"Not all wishes come true" Logos murmured. 

"You's think she cooled down by now?" the short one asked. 

"Well, Nooj is still in that tent viewing whatever was in the chest, so I suppose she's still there with him." The thin one replied. 

     The two old friends were sitting at the dock, but there was no ship, so they were blocking no space, they were next to each other, viewing the never ending ocean. Logos and Ormi stayed silent for a moment, enjoying the marvelous view, the bright blue sky with many fluffy clouds in white, the seagulls soaring by, and the beautiful sun shining down on the sand giving it a golden shine. 

What the two of them didn't know is that their leader was coming from behind, but they were too busy to notice her which caused this scene to happen. 

"Logos? Remember the first time we's met the boss?" the short man grinned dreamily, "Yeah those were the good old days, way back before the syndicate even formed." He gazed out into the sea. 

"Yes, that was an encounter that changed our entire life, and every member in the syndicate as well." Logos nodded, "If it weren't for the boss, we all would've probably been nothing but a bunch of hobos roaming the streets of Spira." 

Leblanc paused, not daring to get their attention, '_They're talking about me?_' she thought, startled, surprised and confused.

"Tell me honestly, buddy. What do you think of the boss?" Ormi grinned slyly, pocking his thin friend with an elbow, "She's a pretty lady, right?" 

"The boss is much deeper than that, and you know it. She has this hidden charm that I still can't figure out, it's just so- mesmerizing!" Logos smiled to himself. 

"Gee! You really like the boss, huh?" Ormi blinked, surprised. 

"If only she's notice…" the thin man hung his head in despair.

Leblanc pressed a finger to her lips, thinking and feeling slight guilt, '_Guess I had people who loved me and didn't notice._' She thought.  

"Besides, who doesn't like -if not love!- the boss? All who have joined the syndicate mainly joined because of her, I mean if the boss stepped down and let someone else take control I'll let you know that it won't be long before it disbands itself." Logos explained, "Then again, why should she notice such an insignificant person like me when Nooj is the only one in the picture! He's probably the only one she thinks of!" 

"But you's gotta admit, Nooj is ten times better looking than any of us." 

"Oh- rub it in why don't you." Logos growled. 

"Sorry." Ormi sighed and looked at his reflection on the surface of the sea. 

"You's think we should tell her that we's used to work with them Yevonites, and our first assignment was to get rid of Nooj and his buddies?" Ormi asked. 

Leblanc's eyes widened in horror, '_Say **WHAT?**_' she shock shone on her face, but she held it in, she didn't want them to notice her there yet.

"I think not, since the boss never asked about our past, we never asked about hers, so I think we should leave it at that." Logos explained, "If we told her such a thing she's probably either fires us or at the worst case, kill us!" 

Comically with thunder clouds storming over her head, Leblanc glared at the back of their heads, veins comically pulsing over her head, '_Oh I'd be giving you more than just that, loves!_' anger started fuming in her head, '_The heel would be a tickle compared to what I have in mind!_'  

"Aw~ that boss wouldn't do that!" Ormi smiled, "I mean we's been together for two years now, right? She'd never do something like that!" 

"For Nooj's sake she will." Logos murmured. 

Leblanc's left brow twitched, '_Hell yeah I would!_'

"But- but- but! We's don't work for Yevon any more! And it's not like we did what we were told back then either, right?" Ormi reasoned, "I don't want the boss to hate me! I can't let her be mad at me! I- I- I…" 

"You like her?" Logos teasingly asked, sardonically with a hand cupping his chin, grinning at his friend. 

Ormi's face went beat red, "Well, yeah! I mean, who wouldn't? You said so yourself!" he fiddled with his fingers. 

Leblanc blushed, still frowning, but still said nothing. 

"I know, I know." Logos waved a hand, "I just wish if there was something we can do to help her." 

Leblanc's mode changed from anger to embarrassment, '_The guys want to help me and Noojie? Aw~ that's so sweet._' She shyly smiled.

"Nooj doesn't seem to notice her when she's around, most of the time he just ignores." 

"That's not very nice." Ormi pouted, "Nooj is pretty darn lucky to have a woman like the boss love 'em, huh?" 

"Lucky indeed, it's probably her Lady Luck dress-sphere." Logos stared out into the ocean, "Or maybe we're just jinx to the boss." 

"What do ya' mean?" Ormi asked, "I'm no jinx!" 

"How else would you explain our failure from one mission to the other?" 

"It's them Gullwing's fault! Ever since they came into the picture, everything seems to be going on their side! We's were doing just dandy before they came." Ormi sulked, "And I thought Guadosalam was freaky without the Guado." He shuddered, "I don't like the Guado, and they've got big, scary hands!" 

"Cant argue about the Guado, but you do know that only a failure would say it was someone else's fault." Logos shrugged, "But back to the Guado, I wonder if that means that we'll have to hand over the Chatue to the Guado." 

"What? But- but- if that happened, where would we go? We's got nowhere else to go to!" 

"The Gullwings probably hate us enough already, I'm surprised they even considered inviting us to this party of theirs." 

"That's brings up the topic, where're we gonna get a birthday present? Cause the boss didn't get one and nether did we." Ormi knot his brows. 

'_That's my que._' Leblanc thought and stomped on the dock's wood to get their attention. 

"So there you are!" she said loudly, "You boys have got some nerve, making me look for you all over the island like that! I oughtta heel you for this!" she scolded, but halfheartedly stifling a smile. 

"Boss!?" the two popped up to their feet, startled and surprised, Ormi lost balance and toppled back, he fell into the water, he wanted to stop himself from falling and grabbed at Logos's sleeve thus dragging him into the water as well. 

"Boys!" Leblanc gasped and ran to the dock, "Boys!" she cried. 

"What's going on?" Wakka came running, "Why are you screaming?" 

"Ormi and Logos fell into the water! And Ormi can't swim!" she touched her lips, trying not to cry, "Please help them!" 

"I'm on it!" Wakka jumped into the deep waters. 

"Hey! Wait up!" Rikku came quickly and jumped into the water. 

"Gullwings to the rescue!" Yuna jumped into the water as if she came out of nowhere, soon followed by a silent Paine. 

     Leblanc had her eyes fixed on the ripples of water, waiting impatiently for the return of her friends and the Gullwings. '_Sure Ormi's kind of heavy, but the four of them shouldn't have a problem in pulling him up, right?_' she thought in worry, '_Hmm… maybe I ought to put him on a diet? Nah, that'll only lower his physical defense._' She shook her head, _'Damn it Leblanc! You're comrades are probably drowning in there! You can't just stand there!_' 

She pressed her fingertips to her lips and waited. 

"Damn it! What's taking them  so long?" she cried, tears forming in her eyes, '_Do I- really care about them, that much?_' she thought to herself, embarrassed of her own confused feelings, '_I mean, the syndicate never would've formed if it weren't with their help, they were the fist members to join my group, I- I owe them so much…_' she sniffled and whipped the tears from her eyes, now looking back at the waters, "Guys?" she called, hoping for a reply. 

"We're- over here, boss." Logos's voice said quietly. 

Leblanc gasped and twisted around, looking at the wet-Gullwings and that orange haired guardian grin at her. 

Logos and Ormi were giving her this- embarrassedly thoughtful look. 

Leblanc blushed hard before she walked up to them and gave each a fair kick on the shin, "You Jerks! How dare you scare me like that? Huh? You think that was funny? Well goddamnit it wasn't!" she sobbed, barely containing her tears, "That was such a mean trick!" she sobbed and cupped her face. 

Feeling his sore shin, Ormi faintly touched her shoulder in comfort, "Aw~ We're sorry, boss!" Ormi said, dripping wet, "We's didn't mean to do that! Honest!" 

"Yes, boss! It was just an accident." Logos replied, dripping wet as well. 

"Are you alright, Leblanc?" Yuna asked in concern. 

Leblanc barely contained herself; she wiped away her tears and composed herself, "I'm fine." She sniffled. 

"Aw~ I never knew you had it in ya'!" Rikku teased and then grinned up at the two comrades, "You two are lucky to have such a leader, eh?"

"We're grateful" Logos replied blankly, "Now if you don't mind, thank you for all your help, we must take our leave." 

"Girls," Leblanc looked at the group, "thank you." She smiled wearily and swallowed before turning to her followers, "Let's move boys, we have work to do." 

"Yes, boss." Logos and Ormi replied with the biggest grins imaginable and followed her away. 

Not known to any of them, Nooj was standing far under the shades of the tree, he hid a little smile before withdrawing back before Leblanc could see him. 

~* Back at the Village *~

~* Baralai's point of view *~

     Gippal and I were playing sphere break again, that's when we saw Nooj come back from outside the village, he passed by us quietly before walking straight ahead into the temple again, so I guess he went in to listen to the hymn of the faith again, I hid a tiny smile. I watched him go, the way he limped had always made me wonder, '_Doesn't he ever feel- left out?_' I shook my head and looked back down at the core where number 8 was. 2 at bottom left, 6 at bottom right, 3 at top left and 5 and top right.  

"Wanna start the turn yet?" Gippal grinned with a timer in his hand, thumb ready to push it on. 

"Ready." I nodded and started calculating the numbers given to me, '_Okay so it goes like this: 8 - 16 - 24 - 38…_' 

"You've got 60:00 with the quota of 30 and only 10 turns, difficulty level two, ready?" he grinned again. 

"Yes, yes! Start already!" I complained.

"Ready~ and WOW!" Gippal gasped. 

"Wow?" I quickly looked up at him, "Don't you mean: Go?"

"No! I mean: Wow!" he said while grabbing my chin, he twisted my head around to the entrance. 

     I saw the Gullwings completely drenched, but giggling to each other while entering the village, '_Paine looks more beautiful with her hair draped over her face like that._' I mused to myself, the way her beautiful silver stands draped over those beautiful crimson eyes, I find it so inspiring, but I was barely stopping myself from blushing. Lady Yuna and her cousin didn't look so bad either, Wakka seemed to have had fun I guess, the way he was laughing probably meant that he had. Lulu, Wakka's wife stepped out of the tent and greeted them, she took the girls into the tent while Wakka went towards the crusaders tent.  

"I wonder what happened." I heard Gippal say. 

"They look as if they fell into the sea or something." I murmured.

Wakka stood near by before walking up to us, "Actually, we had." He chuckled, "Been some time since I got wet, though." 

"Had something wrong happened?" Gippal asked. 

"Ah no, everything's fine! Now I'd better go change before I catch a cold." He waved a hand and left. 

Gippal and I looked at him until he vanished within the tent, so we looked at each other again. 

"Some birthday party, huh? Everyone seems to have completely forgotten why we all gathered here." I murmured. 

"Ah I'm sure they all would be ready for tomorrow, navigator! I've already got my present ready, what about you?" Gippal smiled. 

"Well, I'm still debating weather it's a good present or not." I rubbed my neck and looked back at the sphere break's deck. 

"What do you think Noojster got? He's not the party-man, so what do you think he's brought for Vidina?" Gippal crossed his arms and grinned at me. 

"I dunno, probably something blunt." I shrugged, "It's hard to tell what kind of gift Nooj finds suitable for a kid." 

"Hey!" Cid came with that tattooed boy and blue-clad friend, "What'cha talking about? I though I heard ya' mention Vidina?" 

"Nothing, we were just wondering what kind of presents the others had brought, that's all." I shrugged. 

Cid nodded twice and crossed his arms, "Yup, Vidina may not be an Al Bhed, but I count him as one of us, anyway." 

"Just because he's got an Al Bhed name?" Gippal grinned. 

"No! Any friend of Yuna is a friend of mine, and any kid of her friends is a member of my family, too." He frowned at Gippal. 

"Easy gramps! Nothing personal!" Gippal chuckled. 

     I watched Gippal and Cid bicker for a minute while that tattooed boy and his friends sneaked away beyond the tents, Cid didn't seem to notice, though. '_I wonder how my family would've been like if they were still alive._' I thought to myself and looked down at the deck of coins again, '_Wonder how they looked like, or how they were in person._'  

"Baralai? Something wrong, buddy?" Gippal asked. 

'_Guess my thoughts surfaced again, huh?_' I looked up at them, "No, nothing." I smiled. 

"Buddy?" Cid echoed before his eyes widened and he jerked around, "Ow-why those scalywagin' kids! Where did they run off to?"

"Allow me." Gippal patted Cid's shoulder, "Hey! Brother! Yuna wants to talk to ya'!" 

"What! Where?" Brother came zooming in, almost slamming against Gippal! 

"Well I'll be an Ochu's uncle!!" Cid cupped his hips and stared quizzically at his tattooed son.

"What? You sayin' Yuna is an Ochu?" Gippal grinned, teasing, "What does that make me, then?" 

"A pain in the ass!" Cid growled back before grabbing to his son's wrist, "Damn it, boy! I'm gonna knock some sense into you even if it's the last thing I do!"  

"Vydran! Mad ku!" (Father! Let go!) Brother complained and tried to lash his wrist from Cid's grasp. 

'_I wonder why Brother and Cid hate each other so much…_' 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I'm getting author block here, some help please? ;_; 


	11. chapter eleven

Chapter Eleven: 

~*~*~*~*~*~

     Next day, Vidina's birthday. Most of the party's attendants have brought their gifts, some were still thinking of the most fitting gift for the child. Some were getting the present ready while some were trying their best to keep things organized. Although the birthday was to celebrate the living connection between a family, another family was bickering over matters so old, no one seems to remember why they even started.  

~* Cid's point of view *~

     '_The things I go through for the sake of them kids, why wouldn't they understand that I'm just trying to make their lives better?_' I growled to myself in building anger, '_I am their father! Why wouldn't they understand that? Are they just too stubborn to understand that, or are they just ignoring me?_' I let go of my son's wrist and glared at his friend, Buddy. 

"Now listen here you two! Yuna's been really working hard for this party! I don't want you two crashing it, got that?" I lectured. 

Brother just twirled around himself in that wired way of his, "I'm not a child! I know that!" 

"Yeah, besides, we're here to help Yuna in the preparations." Buddy replied. 

"Yeah! Rikku's helping out, too." Brother crossed his arms and shook his head, "I'm not leaving without Yuna!" 

"For your information, boy, Yuna is your cousin, my sisters daughter and the summoner who had brought us the Eternal Calm, so you had better behave yourself in front of her and stop making a fool out of yourself by trying to be cool, do I make myself clear?" I argued. 

My son frowned and murmured Al Bhed for a moment, but I couldn't make them out, "I'm just trying to keep it cool!" he finally told, arms crossed. 

"Humph! Keep it cool my Shoopuff!" I cursed, "You couldn't pilot that ship of yours without getting distracted by something! That slipshod style of yours isn't fitting! I don't even know why Yuna stands your piloting!" 

"Uncle Cid." The softest voice came from behind, and although it was quiet, it somewhat startled me. 

"Eh? Oh! Yuna!" I gasped, she was wearing that white-mage dress since her Gunner-dress got all wet, "Hey, whatcha doing here?" I stuttered. 

"I'm- sorry, uncle Cid, but I overheard your conversation." She murmured, "I- really don't mind Brother's piloting, really." She sweetly smiled. 

I quirked a brow at her and then turned to my son, and boy did he look shocked! '_I remember Gippal telling me that my son is in love with Yuna, but I never thought it was so- deep?_' 

'_Why do I feel like I'm missing something?_' 

"You don't? You mean that or are you just being nice?" I crossed my arms, I know my niece, whenever someone gets in trouble then she tries anything to fix it, '_That's just so sweet of her, reminds me of my dear sister._' 

"Well, true that Brother gets excited sometimes, but I think he's a good pilot, true he's not as skilled as you are uncle Cid, but I find him a very good pilot at the very least." She explained. 

"I see, so you don't mind his recklessness?" I asked, sparing a glance at my son. 

"Not at all." She smiled sweetly, "Actually, I'd like to think of it as excitement." She giggled. 

"I see." I nodded and uncrossed my arms, "Alright then, I'll be heading out now, but I'll be back soon." I informed and turned to my son, "Now you take good care of your sister, ya hear?" I warned.

"Sure…" he murmured rudely and looked away. 

'_Damn brat!_' I fumed to myself and looked back at my niece's blissful smile, "Alright then, you take care, ya hear? Your uncle Cid will be back in a while." I smiled and waved a hand while leaving. 

"Take care, uncle Cid." She waved goodbye. 

~* Brother's point of view *~

     '_Oh she's an angle sent to me from the heavens!_' I felt my heart flutter, '_Yuna likes my piloting? Hah! And Rikku said that we'd be safer on Auto-pilot!_' I give a victories pose and smile at Yuna, her beautiful blue-green eyes look like jewels in that magnificent face, those beautiful bangs and that cleavage! '_Aw not the cleavage!__ Last time I started staring at it Rikku kicked my shin, and it still hurts!_'

"Well, I need to be going, will you two be alright?" Yuna looked at Buddy and me with that angelic smile of hers. 

"We'll be fine, Yuna. Thanks for the rescue! I thought Cid was really gonna let us have it this time." Buddy laughed and crossed his arms. 

"Well, maybe next time, you'd be on better terms, uncle Cid just wants to help, you know." She said quietly. 

"Maybe if he'd lay off our backs for once!" I growled and looked beyond the village's gate. 

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then?" she smiled and walked away, heading towards the temple again. 

"Er- sure." I waved a hand and watched her go. 

     '_Oh Yuna, what would I do to make you mine! If only there weren't so many people, if only he didn't appear two years ago, maybe then, I could've made you mine._' I sighed in defeat and turned to Buddy, sadly Buddy had walked away and went towards the crusaders tent, so I groaned and looked around, nothing interesting, well, that's what I thought until I saw that silver-haired praetor sitting next to Gippal at the temple's stairs, Yuna passed by them, talked for a minute and then went ahead inside, seemingly in a hurry; so I snuck a little closer and tried to listen to what Gippal was telling that praetor, I just hope he wont see me, I'll end up in a fight, I just know it. 

~* Bystander *~

"So? That doesn't disturb the blood cycle, does it?" Baralai asked.

"Well I don't know about Nooj, but living as half-human, half-machina isn't very pleasurable, sometimes I think I understand why he wants to die so much." Gippal replied, toying with a leaf between his fingers, "I just wish if there was something we can do to help him." 

"When did Nooj get that accident, anyway?" the silver-haired youth asked again. 

"Dunno, for all I know, he had his machine-limbs before the Crimson squad, thus before the Mai'ihen Highroad incident, maybe before the previous clam Lord Braska brought?" Gippal informed, doubtful, "We first met at Bikanel desert two years ago while trying out for the squad, and Nooj had his machine limbs back then… say just how old is Nooj, anyway?" 

"I think he's older than both of us, right?" Baralai replied, "I was the youngest in the group, Nooj was the oldest." 

"Twenty five." A voice informed before a metallic foot clucked on the first step of the temple. 

"Nooj!" Baralai and Gippal jumped from their seats to look at him, both surprised and startled. 

Nooj looked pretty relaxed, in explanation, Yuna stepped from behind with a cute little smile. 

"Hey guys." Yuna smiled, "Sorry, we didn't mean to startle you." She said thoughtfully. 

"Hello, Yuna." Baralai said quietly. 

"Um, yeah, hi… that's alright." Gippal smiled wearily, "Twenty five, you say?" he asked the red-clad death seeker. 

"That is correct." Nooj replied and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Why are you asking?" 

"Oh just- curious!" Gippal chuckled nervously, "Um, well, Yuna? Where's Leblanc?" 

"Oh she left a while ago, she said she had a few things to attend to and would be back late tonight, hopefully she'll be here before the party starts." She replied. 

"Really? That's nice to hear, eh Noojster?" Gippal grinned. 

Nooj rolled his eyes and turned around, heading back into the temple, ignoring the three outside.

"Strange, I thought he'd be happy she's gone." Gippal scratched his head. 

Yuna shook her head, "Nooj likes her, for at least a little." She told, "You really shouldn't be running around spreading rumors, Gippal."

"Gee, do I? I never noticed." The boy with the eye-patch chuckled. 

"You're saying that Nooj actually likes Leblanc?" Baralai asked, surprised. 

"Well, yeah. He said so himself." She shyly smiled, "Well, do you know where I can find Rikku and Paine? I haven't seen them since we left Lulu's place." 

"Oh? Well Rikku went to the beach for all I know, as for Paine, she's probably still here in the village." Gippal replied. 

"Actually, I think Paine might still be in the temple." Baralai informed, "I noticed that she tends to come in here a lot lately." 

"Inside? I don't recall seeing her." Yuna knot her brows. 

"She's probably with Nooj, they go to the Chamber of the Fayth for all I know." Baralai continued, "I heard Nooj say that he likes it because he can hear the Hymn in there." He informed. 

"Really? I didn't notice, it's been some time since I've been to the chambers, it's been ever since Vegnagun I guess." Yuna touched her chin in thought, "Well anyway, I think I'll let Paine have some time with Nooj, I'm going to the beach to find Rikku." 

"Hey, mind if I join?" Gippal grinned. 

"Sure!" Yuna smiled widely. 

"Take care." Baralai waved goodbye. 

     In the background, you could practically see Brother's vein popping out of his head, anger, rage and jealousy were clear in his murderous eyes. Watching his rival walk away with the woman he loves, Brother could not have grown any angrier, not only is Gippal wooing his baby sister, but he's now trying to steal his love? Didn't the theft of his first crush be enough? Why was the eye-patch jerk doing this to him, he wondered. Brother had no choice but to sneak after them. Yuna and Gippal had begun a conversation while making their way towards the beach, so Brother followed. 

~* At the beach *~

"So, I heard from uncle Cid that you and Rikku were considered a pair?" Yuna blinked at the eye-patch youth. 

"Yup, like I told you when we first met, Rikku and I made quite the couple!" he chuckled, "But she thinks that if we got married it'll stop her from having fun, that's why she tries to avoid me, or that subject in general." Gippal explained. 

"Well, I don't know about Rikku, but I don't think getting married sounds so bad." Yuna shyly smiled to herself, "Marriage gives you a feeling, secure and safe, I guess, it's nice to know that there might be someone out there, willing to risk his life to keep you live." 

"Shuyin and Lenne?" Gippal asked. 

Yuna nodded, "Something like that, when we're out hunting spheres, I wonder to myself, if anything happened to me, Paine and Rikku might mourn over my death, but then they'll just keep on living, right?"

"Don't be silly! We'll never let anything happen to the one who brought us the Eternal Calm!" Gippal grinned wide, "I'll have you know, if anything happens to you, all of Spira would go berserk just trying to help." 

"You think so?" 

"I don't _think_ so, I _know_ so!" 

"Yunie!!" Rikku came running from the far side of the beach and slam-knocked Gippal as far as she could, "You play-boy! Stay away from Yunie! You woman-chasing-pervert!" she cried in fury.

"Whoa-whoa- what?" Gippal cried, laying flat on his back on the sand, he pushing himself sitting up and brushed the sand from his short, spiky blonde hair, "What are you talking about?" he scratched his head. 

"You were flirting with Yunie, weren't you?" Rikku hissed, upset and a little jalousie. 

"No, Rikku, we were just talking about- things." Yuna soothed, "Really, it was nothing." 

Rikku looked from her dear cousin to her flattened friend, "Humph, well if you try something like that again a push wouldn't be the only thing you're getting." She threatened, cupping her hips.  

Gippal gave a sly grin, "What kind of _push_ were you talking about?" 

Rikku's face went on fire, so she kicked him in the face, "Pervert!" 

Yuna gasped and quickly cast vapor twice on Gippal, "Rikku! You didn't have to hit him so hard!" Yuna somewhat scolded. 

"But- but- but Yunie!" Rikku childishly whined, "Cant you see he's just playing on us?"  

"Actually Rikku, I think you're overreacting! What's wrong with you?" Yuna knot her brows in worry. 

"Ow…" Gippal felt his offended nose and stood up, "Well I can see I'm out of my welcome, might as well go back to the village before Rikku pulls out the heavy artillery, see ya." He waved a hand and left. 

Yuna and Rikku watched him leave. 

"What was that for?" Yuna cupped her hip, frowning at her cousin, "You're not usually this upset, Rikku, so what's wrong?" 

"I'm fine." Rikku kicked some sand and took a few strides away, she stopped at the shore and sat down, her legs outstretched, but she was pouting. 

"Rikku?" Yuna walked after her, now sitting with her knees buckled below her next to her cousin, "What is it?" 

"Sigh… I'm sorry Yunie. I went looking in the sand, hoping to find another sphere of you, but I couldn't find anything." She pouted and hugged her knees. 

"Rikku, I don't think there are any other shapers here, if my memory serves me right, I buried that sphere when I were only ten, it was probably the only thing I ever buried." Yuna explained and tapped her cousin's shoulder, "You don't have to be so sad." 

"Really?" Rikku weakly smiled, she paused, pouted and started fiddling with a tiny hair-lock that danced by her ear, "I really wanted to find another sphere for you, Yunie." She pushed herself to her feet and smiled down at her cousin, "But I guess it was pointless anyway, huh?" 

"Well, I'm grateful for your effort, Rikku." Yuna smiled. 

"Yup!" Rikku giggled and ran a short distance ahead, "Well anyway, let's go find Paine and then go around having fun!" she danced around a bit. 

"Sure." Yuna smiled and followed her friend towards the village.

Right about then, they saw Paine heading their way, so they grinned and ran off towards her… 

~* mean while, back at the village *~

~* Within the Temple *~

~* Nooj's point of view *~

The Fayth's door opened and there was the sound of footsteps coming towards me…

"Nooj," I heard Paine call from behind. 

"Yes?" I hummed, watching the Pyrflies while they danced around the hole where the Fayth should be. 

"About Leblanc," she began, now stopping next to me, her eyes fixed to the hole before us, "How do you feel about her?"

"A little persistent and pushy, but she's got her charms." I shed a smile, '_Charms that I just noticed, too._' 

"Do you like her?" her voice was low and- what? Worried? 

"She's not so bad." I quirked a brow and looked at her, "Actually, she's sparking my interest." 

Paine jerked to me with a surprised expression, "You actually like that wench?" she frowned, anger clear on her face. 

"Something under your skin, pilot?" I knot my brows in worry, I've never seen Paine this upset before.   

"I hate her!" Paine growled, "That wench thinks she owns everything, running around with her sagging boobs and yelling at everyone all over the place." 

I turned to face her fully, "Do you hate her that much?" 

Paine spared a quick glance at me before gazing into the hole again, "I don't hate her that much, I just wish if she weren't so damn- annoying!" she clinched her fists tight and frowned.  

Right then, something Baralai told me made an echo in my head… 

"Paine, you're not jalousie, are you?" I quirked a brow and expecting a sarcastic laugh. 

Unfortunately, Paine froze for a few seconds before turning to look at me straight in the eyes with a shocked, drained expression, "Excuse me?" she breathed. 

"Baralai told me that you- what? Love me?" I weakly smiled, something about that made me feel strange. 

Paine's face drained even more before she jerked away and stared into the hole again. 

I couldn't help but notice the Pyrflies swarming around her in a strange way…

"Paine?" I called, now the fuzzy feeling in my stomach became more noticeable, "Are you alright?" I asked, '_She's acting quite strangely, I wonder…_' 

"Nooj, I-- I--" she hesitated, closed her eyes and drew in a breath, "I like you," she toyed with her fingers. 

I was in shock. I stared at her with utter confusion. '_Okay, now this is so-not-like her._' I blinked.  

"I really like you, a lot! But, I really wouldn't think it's- love." She blushed hard and lowered her head, avoiding my gaze. 

"Paine," I began, '_Settle it here and now before it gets out of hand!_' I screamed to myself, "how about we be honest to each other, alright?" 

She looked at me, her crimson eyes avoiding the contact, "Sure…" 

"I like you," I began, and barely stopped the grin when I saw her even-more-shocked expression, "I like you as a very dear friend, something like a sister, I guess." I continued.

"No love?" She asked, more doubtful than worried. 

"I love you like a little sister." I smiled, "Like someone I can go back to and talk things through when I need to." I continued again. 

"What about Baralai and Gippal?" she asked. 

"Baralai is too coy, he'll probably just listen and not help give an ideal solution, as for Gippal, he'd probably make a fool out of me or spread it all over the globe." I quirked a brow, "Right now, you're the only one I can tell my secrets to, Pilot." I smiled. 

"But- what about Leblanc?" she knot her brows. 

"I said she's sparking my interest, I never said I'm in love. But to be honest to myself, I think I'm really beginning to fancy Leblanc." I scratched my head. 

For my surprise, Paine gave me a smug look. 

"What?" I frowned, heat invading my face. 

"So?" she grinned, the Pyrflies dancing around her in a strange way. 

"So what?" I asked, ignoring how the Pyrflies danced around us. 

"When's the wedding?" she grinned, a grin I never recalled seeing before. 

"Wedding?" I squeaked, heat burning through my chest, "Okay, I'm not going _that_ far." I breathed.  

"But Rikku said you and Leblanc make a cute pair." She teased, and I can tell from the gleam in her eyes that she was enjoying this! 

"Paine, I don't think it's funny." I composed myself, "I want to know Leblanc a little more, that's all."

"Well, what do you think of her so far?" she asked, now she turned to the hole and tried to touch a Pyfliy. 

"Well, like I said earlier, she's persistent and pushy, but she's still a nice, kindhearted woman, a little loud but her charms cover up for her flaws." 

"Is that your honest opinion?" she asked.

"Yes." I nodded, "Only those who are honest to themselves can provide a better future to the youth of Spira." I told, "I have the feeling that the Leblanc Syndicate will be a great help to the Youth League." 

"So if you two got married, will it be the Youth Syndicate or the Leblanc league?" she smiled. 

"Nether one sounds right, Paine." I quirked a brow, "By the way, why are you so interested in Leblanc and I?" 

For my shock, I heard a soft click before Paine pulled out a record-sphere from behind and waved it.  

"You recorded our conversation?" I yelled aloud, my voice echoing throughout the chamber. 

"Leblanc asked me a favor!" she weakly smiled, "Nothing personal." She made a run to the door. 

"Damn it, Paine!" I cried, but she made it out before I could catch her, "Sh**! Just when I thought I found someone I could trust." I growled to myself in rage, '_Minute fifty respect points, Paine! Now even Gippal has more points than you!_' 

~* Paine's point of view? *~

     I gasped for a breath the second I made it out of the temple, it didn't look like the Mayvn was going to follow me, and luckily no one saw me so I made a run for it to the forest behind Besaid village, there, the boss was waiting for me next to Logos, Ormi and a treasure chest. I like Logos, he's kinda cute and I like his accent, unfortunately, he doesn't seem to notice me, maybe it's the identical dress with the rest of the female-syndicates? '_Taking about uniform, I'd better turn back._' I reminded myself and switched the dress-sphere the boss gave me off and I gained back my old appearance. 

"Mission successful, ma'am." I saluted and handed her the sphere. 

"Wai~ I'm so excited!" she giggled and snatched it, but then blinked and turned to me, "You can go now, escort the boys to base, and don't you dare touch the lock, got it?" she rasped at them. 

"Sure boss." Ormi nodded and hoisted the chest over shi shoulder. 

"What about you, boss?" Logos asked in that cute accent of his. 

"I'll catch up later, you three go ahead." The boss grinned and hugged the sphere. 

"As you wish." Logos nodded and looked at me, "You, follow us." 

"Yes sir." I nodded and followed while the boss turned the record sphere on and watched it. 

~* Leblanc's point of view *~ 

     After watching the sphere, I drew in a deep breath and exhaled, Nooji looked so ravishing when he grins, and when he's being honest- Oh-how much I love him. '_So I'm sparking his interest, eh? My bad side: pushy, loud and persistent, I can fix the pushy and loud part, but I'm afraid as a leader I can't push down the persistent bit._' I lectured myself, '_I have charms that he likes? Kindhearted and nice?'_ I blushed deep red, and touched my chin, '_Better keep an eye on those, the nicer I am the better the chance he'll like me more, right?_' 

"Leblanc!" I heard someone shout, I was so startled I yelped and twisted around. 

The horror, I locked eyes with the bright, angry eyes of the Mayvn. I was so startled and surprised, I couldn't say anything. 

"How could you?" he hissed, anger gave his face a freighting shade, "Sending your goons to spy on me, I thought you were better than that." He glared at me, his brown eyes cold and harsh. 

"Noojie, I--" I began, barley maintaining myself. 

"**Don't** call me Noojie, damn it!" he shouted, his voice deep with a strange inhuman-howl. 

"Love, wait I-- " I reached to catch up to him. 

"I thought I could trust you, Leblanc." He hissed, still walking away.

That alone made me freeze in my place, "No! Please! Let me explain!" I quickly called, but he snarled something at me before twirling around, leaving me behind, "No, wait! Nooj- !" I cried as he began to fade from my sight. 

He suddenly stopped, "Leblanc," he hissed, his back to me, "I would appreciate it if we don't see each other for a while." He told and then walked away. 

I think my heart stopped beating… 

I heard nothing, I saw nothing, I felt nothing… 

'_I… I think I'm gonna faint…_' 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: OMG! What have I done! O__O;


	12. chapter twelve

Chapter Twelve: 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Location: Spira - Guadosalam - Leblanc's Chateu 

~* Logos's point of view *~ 

     Ormi and I were in the living room, the secret-door was locked tight behind us, the boss had insured that we install a new lock with a key-word so thieves wont be able to enter, plus locking all the code-spheres in the inside so even if the thieves came in, they wont know the way out; she had placed all the important spheres we have gathered during the last two years into that secret room, except for a few other spheres that interested her or contained Nooj in any possible way-or-form, she hid them somewhere in her bedroom. 

'_I wonder where, though._' 

"Strange," I murmured, "the boss hasn't come back yet." I gazed about the entrance of the room.

"Maybe she's got busy with Nooj and forgot to come back?" Ormi shrugged and then crossed his arms. 

"It's possible." I replied, '_The boss tends to forget everything else when she's with the Mayvn._'  

"I'm worried." Ormi muttered, "Maybe we's got to go back and check on her?" he looked up at me. 

"I'm sure she's fine, she probably got busy with something and would arrive any minute now." I nodded to myself and kept my gaze to the outside. 

'_Then again, something might have happened after we left?_' doubt crept heavily into my chest. 

"You!" I called a near by femme-goon, the one who accompanied us back to Guadosalam, "Go back to Besaid and check on the boss." I ordered. 

"Yes, sir." She saluted and ran off.

As I watched her leave, I felt Ormi's gaze cause a cool sensation at the back of my neck, so I glared down at him, "Yes?" I frowned, arms crossed. 

He was grinning at me with lazy eyes, "You's worried about the boss, aintcha?" he crossed his arms and nodded to himself , "Yup, I knew it." 

I lazily clapped an applause, "Hooray for the genius." I said in boredom. 

Ormi jerked to me with surprise washing over his featured, "Wha -? I was actually right?" he blinked. 

I rolled my eyes, "I was mocking you, you pinhead." 

Ormi sulked but then grinned again, "But you's worried about the boss, right?" 

"Aren't you?" I sneered, shook my head and tried to dismiss the matter, "Oh just forget it." 

Ormi grinned wider and pocked his elbow in my side, "C'mon! Tell me, honestly, just how much do you like the boss?" 

I frowned, feeling a slight sense of heat on my face, "Oh do Shut Up!" I growled. 

"That much, huh?" he grinned even more, "Not that I's blame you, the boss sure is hot, huh?" 

I could feel my left brow twitching, but I preferred to say nothing. 

"Do you's think we, someday, would get pretty dames who'd love us like the boss loves Nooj?" Ormi eyed away, but I just know he's trying to get on my nerves.

"In your case, I find it doubtful." I murmured, now my gaze moved away from the living room's door and to the far tables decorated with a mountain of fruits of all shapes, colors and sizes, a certain apple at the mere top sparked a little interest for a bite. 

That was until Ormi walked ahead and -of all the darn luck, grabbed **_it_**. 

With a loud crunch, Ormi turned to me with a grin, "You's think the boss will be here any sooner?" 

My left brow twitched again, "You ought to lose some weight, you know." I growled. 

"Nah, I'm not following the diet just yet." He shrugged and took another bite, he turned to face me, "What's taking the boss so long, anyway?"     

"How should I know?" I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, '_I'm getting a headache._' I rubbed my temple. 

Ormi took another bite, now talking with his mouth full, "Hmm~ this apple tastes pretty good." He said happily and took another bite. 

"You don't say." I murmured, looking at anything but Ormi while he ate, he could be disgusting sometimes. 

     Right about then, the sound of the main door opening caught our attention, so we left the living room and went into the lobby, there we saw at least ten femme-goons escorting our sobbing boss. Ormi and I quickly went to her side, comforting and trying to understand whet she was crying about, but she just gasped a few things that -for the life of it- I couldn't understand. 

After we got the boss to her bedroom, I sent the women to wait downstairs while Ormi and I see what's wrong. 

With her in the middle, we sat to her sides, "There, there, it's okay boss!" Ormi cooed, patting her back. 

The boss sat at her bed, had her hands on her rending face, crying her heart out, her shoulders sagging with her gasps. 

"It's alright boss, you needn't cry, pull yourself together." I soothed, now rubbing her back. 

"C'mon boss! Cut the water works, they don't good on you." Ormi whined. 

'_That's nothing you should be saying to comfort a weeping woman._' I hissed at him angrily. 

'_Oh? Sorry…_' Ormi winced. 

With a sniffle and a few gasps, the boss managed to find her voice, "Ah'… I'm fine." She swallowed, "I'm better now, loves." She sniffed. 

I reached to the back and pulled a box of Kleenex, "Here." I offered. 

She sniffled and pulled out a tissue, she blew her nose and breathed in a few times. 

"Need a hug, boss?" Ormi offered, and when I looked at him, it didn't look like he was bluffing. 

The boss looked at him and sniffled, "No thank you, love." She sniffled and blew her nose more delicately, "I'm better now, really." 

"Would you prefer we call in the women, boss?" I offered, she probably needs a girl-to-girl talk. 

"No, I'm fine, just- stay…"  She swallowed and pulled another tissue. 

I rubbed her back a little more, "Are you sure, boss?" 

She closed her eyes and nodded. 

For my surprise, she leaned on me a little, her head resting on my shoulder.

~* Ormi's point of view *~

     '_What The- ?!_' I gawked, looking at the boss while she snuggled into Logos, I looked at him and he looked pretty much freaked with his face all red like that. I rubbed my neck and suppressed a chuckle, Logos looked pretty red; the boss snuggled into his side, so he placed a hand on her shoulder, comforting. '_Guess the boss just needs a hug, huh?_' I pouted, Logos fidgeted a little, '_I'm the one who offered, how come Logos got the hug?_' I watched her as she nuzzled his shoulder and sniffled a few times more. 

"Care to talk about it, boss?" I suggested, wondering why she was crying in the first place. 

She opened her pretty baby-blue eyes and looked at me, a look threatening to break the heart of any full-fledged man. She sniffled and tears filled her eyes, she cupped her face and sobbed again. 

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't feel like it, boss." Logos soothed while rubbing her shoulder. 

"No, I'm fine." She sobbed and released Logos's side, barely stopping her tears. 

"**_Noojie_****_ hates me!_**" she bawled all-so-suddenly, causing Logos and I to flinch right off the bed.

"What?" Logos stuttered, confused and startled. 

"Say again?" I asked, really feeling confused. 

"When- the sphere- record- you left- he saw me- the sphere- he got upset- he- he-…" she cupped her face and sobbed a while more.

I didn't understand what she was saying, but it looked like Logos did because he walked up to her, knelt before her and hugged her. 

The boss bawled less loudly now and hugged him back, her hands wrapped around him, he cooed and soothed her back to her controlled self. 

Drawing back from the hug, Logos brushed a few of those lovely blonde locked and tucked them behind her ear, "Lady Leblanc, you are the proud leader of the Leblanc Syndicate, pull yourself together." Logos told her, he pulled a tissue and delicately brushed the tears from her face.

She sniffed again, "Yes, you're absolutely right. Thank you, love." She sniffled again and drew in a breath, "What- what should I do? Noojie's really mad at me."  

"You's gotta apologize, I guess." I shrugged. 

"Or-!" Logos said, "We can get him something as an apology present." 

"Or we can keep his treasure chest hostage until he forgives the boss?" I grinned. 

The boss gave me a sad-thoughtful look while Logos looked like nothing but annoyed. 

"Oh you're such a pinhead." He shook his head. 

"Well it was worth a try!" I complained and crossed my arms.

"Well…" the boss sniffled, "It was- kinda like, my fault. If I haven't asked for that sphere, Noojie wouldn't have been mad at me." She rubbed her eyes and blew her nose again, "Maybe I _should_ apologize, but- he said he doesn't want to seem for a while." She suppressed another sob. 

Logos hugged her again, "Sh… You don't have to talk if you don't want to." 

"What if he didn't accept my apology?" She sobbed and buried her face in Logos's chest.

'_I have never seen the boss so heartbroken before…_' 

~* Leblanc's point of view *~ 

     '_I feel so broken. Noojie probably hates me now, he probably doesn't want to see me again._' I sobbed as I hid my face in Logos's chest. He hugged me a bit tighter, so I wrapped my arms and felt my hands press over his shoulder blades. True that Logos isn't the best choice to start a romance-related topic, and Ormi isn't the smartest, but when I'm feeling down, they never fail to make me feel better, they succeed in cheering me up. 

     I closed my eyes and listened, Logos's heartbeats were a bit fast, he's probably nervous, I mean he and I never touched before, -counting out the time when he was staring up my ass when we were dangling up that ruin at the top of Mt. Gagazet-  maybe besides the time he caught me at the thunder planes after I ran off looking for Noojie, but that was back when we were all working the 'Vegnagun' topic. Logos had traced me down from Guadosalam up to Luca and finally caught up with me in the Thunder planes, that's when Yuna's party began and I saw the real Vegnagun, that girl with the songstress-dress sphere that looked so much like Yuna being shot with her lover was the worst part. 

'_Oh- romance/tragedy endings always make me cry._' I sniffled.

"Nonsense!" Ormi waved a hand, "The Mayvn might be a bit rude, but he aint a jerk." He paused, "Or at least, I don't think he is." 

"That's true, if you apologize, I'm sure he'll accept it." Logos replied, now pulling back from the embrace, "You need to pull yourself together, boss." 

"You're right." I shed a tiny smile, "You're absolutely right, loves." 

I watched them smile back and then Logos stood up, "Right." He nodded, "Now, you look tired, care for a meal, boss?" he offered.

"Yes, I'd appreciate it, loves." I nodded and dried the tears from my eyes. 

"Don't stress yourself, okay boss?" Ormi smiled nicely and walked out. 

"I'll get you something light." Logos nodded and followed Ormi.

     I drew in a breath and felt my lungs ease a bit, all that sobbing made me feel so tired, so I laid back and plopped on the bed. That's when my head collided with the pillow and I felt something like a lump from below. I blinked and in a split second, I remembered something. '_My missing sphere!_' the thought snapped, so I turned to my belly and reached under the pillow, pulling out a light-purple sphere, it's shine so soft and marvelous I couldn't help but smile. 

I turned it on, I want to see the continents just one more time. 

~* The record sphere *~

     The sphere viewed a nicely decorated living room, a fire place with a Tiger's rug while ornaments and trophies decorated the shelf over the fireplace. But the fire was frozen, as if it weren't ever real; that of course until there was the sound of humming. The double door at the left side of the room opened and what seemed a man made of wood, a string-puppet, walked in. 

"I'm back home me love!" the man sang while it danced into the room, wearing a sailor outfit. 

"Oh my, Oh dear, my dear husband had returned, O' joy of joys! What a marvelous day!" A woman sang while a string-puppet of a house-wife woman danced into the room, "Welcome home me love!" the woman danced to the man and they hugged. 

"Twas a journey of a thousand words, me love!" the man laughed, breaking their hug, "May ye tell ye the tales, me love?" the man sang again. 

"Oh yes, my dear, do sing the song, ye missed ye'r parting, it felt so long." The woman sang again. 

The two puppets made way towards a nice little couch and they sat down, their wooden limbs casing a slight rattle. 

"Twas the night of a bloomy storm, ye can't see ye'r hand in front of ye'r own face!" the man began, "Ye were on a bout rowed by a thousand men, and each one of them couldn't count to more than ten!" he laughed, "They rowed and they rowed from dusk to dawn, if ye didn't know any better, ye say they knew not of what's going on." He sang. 

"Has your journey been safe or not? Ye's been worried, worried to death if not." The woman cooed, now leaning over her puppet-husband. 

The man puppet placed it's wooden hand on it's wife's shoulder, "Worry not, me love. Ye havin' a tale that no one heard; a tale of a summoner with the wings of a bird! They say she loved, if that were true, an Aeon they say, she loved in her life, and all though and though. Clapped in iron, the sad one was, she wanted to rescue him, but nothing but naught all her word does." 

"A summoner ye say, me love? A summoner and an Aeon, ye sure?" the woman sat up and gazed at her man. 

"Ay, me love, a summoner with wings of a bird they say, she flew too high, and fell at a long-drawn bay. Broken wings she had, for her lover was someone she could not have." 

"Poor girl she is, me love." The woman shook her head in pity. 

"But wait, me love, ye heard the spirits say, the lover and Aeon would always stay, in our hearts, in our souls. And their chamber, the great power it still holds." The man continued. 

"And where be this chamber of power, me love? Would not someone try to devour?" the woman asked. 

"The chamber is hidden, it's safe from thieves, it's somewhere ye hear frozen under icy trees, where the night sings at night with never ending light, where the ripples of water dance like a dream in our flight." The man sang. 

"And why is this Aeon a secret, me love? Sin's a threat we must dissolve, the more power the stronger we get, we shall defeat him, the Calm would fall." 

"Aye, me love, ye know of that, but the beast is unstable for the summoner's loss, it aches in pain, forever it does, unable to speak for it's final rest, it keeps to it's fuss." The man shook his head, "A sad one it was, the heart of a lover, unable to mend. Oh me dear love, when would such pain end?" 

"Ye dunno, me love of love. One could only dream for a better life." 

The two puppets rested side by side, watching the fire as it burned. 

~* The transmission broke *~

     I looked at it for a few more minutes, thinking of what the tale said, I remember that my father was the one who recorded this, I was told that it was some time before he met my mother and had me, I also heard that my mother was this mentioned summoner with wings of a bird. I brushed the smooth surface of the purple sphere, thinking about my family, my parents, the story, the summoner and the Aeon. I know that it's only a tale, the tale of the forgotten Aeon, the Aeon that was said to be the replacement of the Final Aeon, but I find it highly doubtful. 

     '_Which reminds me…_' I knot my brows, placed the sphere on the pillow and made my way towards the cabinet besides Noojie's statue, '_I think I still have those puppets somewhere._' I searched about and found a huge chest at the bottom, it was old and with rusty hinges, I pushed the top up and looked at all the toys and puppets that were neatly stacked inside. '_Father's puppets!_' I shed a smile, my father used to tell me so many tales when I were little, I just love these puppets, they're probably all I have left of my parents. 

'_I like to treasure me memories the most, really._' 

     I pulled out the man puppet, the same one from the record sphere I just watched a few minutes ago, right next to it was the woman puppet. As funny as it was, I saw my favorite band of puppets, a Hypello puppet, a Shoopuff puppet and a Moogle puppet, plus a plushy for both the Hypello and Moogle, plus a plushy for some creature they call a Moomba though I've never actually seen a real one. '_I remember that mother made those for me on my last birthday._' I brushed the Moogle's pom-pom and looked at it's buttons-for-eyes.

'_Birthday…?_' I mused to myself, '_You know something Leblanc,_' I told myself, '_I think I know what I want to give the kid for his birthday._' I smiled down at the trunk full of puppets. 

     Right then, there was slight knocking on the door, permitting himself in, I saw Logos with a try of food and drinks while Ormi walked in behind him with a table at one arm and two chairs at the other, after that, a few female-goons walked in with bouquets roses, candles and boxes of chocolate? '_What the--?!_' I stared quizzically at them, feeling confused and a bit embarrassed. 

"What- ?" I gasped, embarrassedly touching my lips, "What's going on here? What are you doing?" I demanded, but barely able to show authority due to my shock. 

"Well," Ormi grinned as he set the table and chair while a female-goon placed a table-cloth and the candles, "We's thought that you need a nice warm meal with a relaxing atmosphere and some good company!" he grinned. 

Logos placed the food and drinks on the table before turning to face me, "Dinner is served, boss." He bowed with a smug look on his face. 

The female goons giggled to each other before exiting the room, so I looked at the finely decorated table and appetizing food, but then I noticed that it was a table for two, so I quirked a brow at them, "I thought you said they'd be good company." 

"There is!" Ormi grinned wider, barely containing his glee. 

'_Okay, now this is getting freaky._' I flushed and walked up to the table now touching the chair, I paused again and looked at the other chair, I drew in a breath and turned to them, only to realize that they were leaving the room, "Hey! I thought we were having dinner!" I questioned. 

"Oh you're having dinner boss, it's just- not with us!" Logos smiled and touched my bedroom door, "Do come in, she's waiting." 

"Huh?" I frowned, looking ahead for whomever it is waiting at my door. 

'_For the love of God…!!'_

"Noojie!" I gasped, my fingertips pressed over my lips, I didn't want to say it again, Noojie had already told me that he hates it when I call him that, but I couldn't resist it, it sounded so cute on him. 

"Leblanc." He said quietly, that godly smile causing the rate of my heart to quicken, "May I come in?" 

I was so tongue tied; I just nodded, not daring to look at him. 

"I hope you enjoy your meal." Logos smiled as he and Ormi left the room, he closed the door after they left. 

'_It's me and Noojie, now._' I thought in slight panic, I still could not dare look him in the eyes, I was still ashamed for what I have done to him earlier on Besaid. I hung my head and looked at the floor, realizing how much I need a new rug! 

There was a slight noise and when I looked up, Noojie had pulled out a chair and offered for me to sir down at the table, and he still had that charming smile on his face that I was completely lost to again. 

I suppressed a smile and sat down, feeling his hand brush against my shoulder when he carefully pushed my chair closer to the table, so I watched him head to the other chair, he sat down and took a quick glance at the food. 

"Fancy stuff." He smiled and looked at me, his brilliant brown eyes held me captive, I could look away nor could I say anything. 

I closed my mouth and prayed that he didn't come here just for a meal. '_He probably came for an apology, Leblanc, so you'd better give it to him._' 

"Noojie, I-?" 

"Leblanc, I-?" 

We stared quizzically at each other for what seemed hours, but was soon broken with a laugh from both of us. 

"You first." He smiled. 

"No, that's alright. You first." I smiled. 

"No, I insist, you go ahead." 

I sucked on my lower lip and fidgeted in my seat, "Honestly, love; I'd prefer if you go on first." I looked down at the glass of wine that shined ever so bright with the candles; it gave the beefsteak such a delicious view. 

Noojie looked about the table and drew in a breath before he looked back at me, this- thoughtful look on his face made me feel at ease, "I'm sorry," he began, his voice so soft and tender, "I shouldn't have blown up in your face like that." He swallowed, "Would you ever forgive me?" 

'_I'm stumped!_' I gawked at him for a minute, '_Oh Noojie-woojie~ you're such a sweetheart!_' my heart squealed with joy while my face felt as if it was practically on fire, "I'm the one who should apologize, love." I averted his soft eyes, but it made me feel better, "If I hadn't gone and done that, that spy stuff, none of this would have happened." I shrugged, "I guess- I deserve that you were mad at me." 

Noojie leaned with his elbows on the table, "Leblanc, I- I'm…" he paused. 

I looked up at him and quirked a brow, Noojie's cheeks were with a slight crimson shade, he rubbed his temple and gave an expression one would call: _looking for the right words! _

"Leblanc," he finally continued, "I admit that I was upset at you, but- if it weren't for that, I never would have realized how much- you mean to me." He looked up at me, "I really like you, a lot!" he said nervously, "I mean it kind of felt all mixed up," he rubbed his temple, "I mean a part of me was upset at you while another part of me was upset for _being_ upset at you." He explained. 

"Nooj," I cooed, not using the nickname I like so much, I dared to reach out a hand and touch that chin, he didn't move so I slowly turned his face to lock eyes with me, "I'm really sorry about that, love." I drew back my hand. 

Half way back, he reached out and grabbed it, his hand was strong yet gentle. 

"Leblanc," he paused, collecting his thoughts, "could we start over? I new page, I mean." 

"Of course!" I smiled and felt his hand releasing mine. 

"Wonderful." He smiled. 

We just looked at each other for a minute before Nooj looked about the table, "Guess we'd better start before it gets cold, huh?" he chuckled. 

'_I love his laugh, it sounds so sweet._' I smiled and nodded, "Yes, we shouldn't let such good food go to waste!" I smiled. 

"Right." Nooj smiled and picked up his glass of wine, "Cheers?" 

"Cheers." I smiled and we gently taped our glasses, the softest ring announced the beginning of our new bond. 

'_This could lead to a beautiful future…_' 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: ARGH~ Too Much Fluff!! 


	13. chapter thirteen

Chapter Thirteen: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

     This is the day, the big day for Vidina's birthday. Everyone had gathered at Besaid village early morning, Wakka and Lulu who were getting their son ready for his party, the Gullwings: Yuna, Rikku and Paine who were in charge of the invitations, plus Brother, Buddy and Cid who were getting everything in place, not forgetting Barkeep and darling who were in charge of the food and drinks, Shinra could not come that day, he claimed that he had their birthday-present ready for the party, so he was still on the Celsius that was parking at Besaid beach. 

     Baralai and Gippal were helping the villagers get the stage up and stuff for a little play the Gullwings had made as a birthday present. Gippal had helped with his know-how in Machina to build it quicker and safer, while Baralai played on an Organ he brought along and prayed that nothing goes wrong; but the two friends wondered about one thing, '_Where have Nooj and Leblanc gone to? They've been missing all since yesterday._' Gippal considered that Nooj had probably run off somewhere and Leblanc is out there chasing him while Baralai considered the thought that- Maybe they're having a good time together?

~* Wakka's point of view *~ 

"Right, looking good, ya?" I grinned at my little baby boy, he touched about his new vest and giggled up at me, his pretty blue eyes shone, just like Chappu's own. 

"I think he likes it." Lu smiled and stroked his bare arm, "I think he's ready, Wakka." She smiled at me. 

"Yup, looks perfect." I crossed my arms and nodded, "Alright then, better go out there and meet them before they get bored of us and leave!" I laughed. 

Lu smiled and scooped up our boy, Vidina smiled and touched Lu's chin. 

"Excuse me?" I heard someone at the tent's entrance, "Mind if I come in?" it requested. 

"Um, sure come on in." I replied after sparing Lu a look. 

"Hey there." I recognized the old man as Cid, Rikku's father, "Um, listen, I was wondering if you and I could have a little talk, man-to-man, okay?" he murmured. 

"I'll go see what Yuna's doing." Lu nodded to Cid and made her way out of the tent. 

"Um, sure." I said weakly, nervous, I turned to Cid, "What is it, Cid? Something gone wrong out there?" I asked. 

"No, son, everything's fine and dandy." He chuckled, "I just thought I'd come here and have a little talk, I mean as a father of two kids, I thought you might be interested." He explained. 

"Oh, yeah, I do kinda like- need a guide." I rubbed the back of my neck, "Any advices would be helpful." I smiled. 

Cid looked a little down but still shed a little smile, "Listen, Wakka." He began and cupped his hip, "You know that Rikku and Brother are my only kids, right?"

"Well yeah, everybody knows that." I crossed my arms and listened. 

"Well, they hate me." He said weakly. 

"What?" I gawked, "Why?" I knot my brows, '_Why would they hate you, Cid? They ought to be grateful they even have you!_' 

"Well, this is my advice to you, so you won't do the same mistakes I have." He frowned and looked at me, "No matter how much you love em', no matter how much you care, you should always be there for them when they need you to be." He told, "Unlike me, as the leader of the Al Bhed, I've always been away, ignore-and-neglect they call it, attending to this and that, never being there for my kids when they need me, now they're nothing but two brats who do whatever!" he shook his head, "I knew it was a bad idea raising them by my self, but I always thought that I was doing the right thing, never turning back to see if I did something wrong." He looked up at me, "So, this is my only advice, you have a wife that would help you, so you have a better chance then me with your kid, so always be there for them when they need you, got it?"  

     I considered his words, and I understand them fully, Chappu and I never got along because I always advised him about everything he'd done, I showed too much authority and not enough love, he went against my will and fought against sin and died, all what's left of him now is the sphere Beclm left me. I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath, just knowing that there is someone out there that could help me with this, besides Lu, is enough to make me feel stronger. 

"Thank you, Cid." I smiled at him, "That's a big tip, I'd better not forget." 

"Well, I'll be glad if you can make use of my mistakes, son." Cid smiled and uncrossed his arms, he nodded and turned around, intending to leave the tent, "I'm sure you'll make a good father." 

"Cid!" I quickly called, he stopped to look at me, "I- uh… thanks, ya? I hope things workout for you, with your family." I said. 

He stared at me for a minute before he smiled and nodded, "Thanks… I hope so, too, someday." He nodded again and left the tent.  

I watched him while he left, but then I noticed that his feet were still standing at the outside of the tent, only then did I see Rikku's legs standing next to him, another pair of legs draped with long, ocean-grey slacks came to view, too. 

'_Wonder what's going on out there._' 

~* Cid's point of view *~

     I gawked at the two young ones before me, my own kids were giving me this- strange look. My little baby girl sucked on her lower lip and looked at her big bro before she turned to me with a sided grin and a nervous giggle, while her brother just crossed his arms over his chest and sulked, not looking at me. For what seemed hours, we just stood there, silently looking at each other.

"So?" my little girl began her hands behind her back, "What were telling Wakka?" 

I drew in a breath and crossed my arms, "Nothing of interest to you kids." I replied. 

"Oh? Alright then, C'mon Rikku, lets go." My son muttered and walked away. 

"Fyad!" (Wait!) my baby girl whined and grabbed her brother's suspender. 

"Ow! Hey stop that!" he complained and lashed his arm at her. 

Rikku released her brother's suspender which resulted a very painful lash against his back, "Oops!" she yelped and quickly hid behind me.

"Rikku!" he growled and they started running circles around me. 

"Cunno!" (Sorry!) She cried with a grin and ran away towards the stage Gippal and that Praetor were helping out with.   

"Watch it!" Gippal cried as Rikku stepped on his foot. 

"Hey! Whoa!" the Praetor gasped and tumbled back, falling on his butt over the ropes. 

"Huh?" Paine and Yuna watched my two kids chase each other. 

I watched them run about the village, and to my surprise, they were laughing, '_Guess they were playing the whole time_.' I chuckled to myself and watched them run out of the village. 

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, so when I turned around I saw Wakka grin, "It doesn't look so bad, ya? I'm sure you three will patch it up quickly." He chuckled and made his way to the stage where his wife sat on a chair, his little boy reached out to him. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I chuckled and made way to the stage, "Need any help, kids?" 

"No thanks." Gippal growled and felt his sore foot, "Man, she stomps like a Shoopuff!" he murmured. 

"Energetic, huh?" the Praetor smiled, "Just how you like her." He laughed. 

For my surprise, Gippal shot a glare at his silver-haired friend before Yuna giggled, he blushed and muttered something under his breath. 

I laughed and made my way to the back stage, Paine was there setting the lights with Buddy and a few villagers. 

"Uncle Cid." I heard Yuna's voice behind me, so I turned to her with a smile, she had a box of light bulbs in her hands, "Um, how are things between you and Brother doing?" 

"Alright I guess." I crossed my arms and shed a smile, "He can't stand being near me, but at least he's not as angry as he used to be." I told. 

"That's nice, I'm glad to hear things are getting better." She smiled, her beautiful odd-eyes shone, "Well, I have to go now, see you tonight." She giggled and walked away.

"Yeah, see ya." I smiled and stepped out of the back stage, wouldn't want to ruin anything on them kids. 

'_Rikku and Brother might be two bratty, slipshod kids, but still, I can't stop lovin' them._' 

~* Paine's point of view *~

     I watched Cid while he left, he walked up to Wakka who had Vidina giggling in his lap, Cid sat down at a chair and they started talking, something about kids and how to raise them, I think. I ignored since I'm not interested in kids much, I just hope the present I got Vidina is a good one, I kept having the feeling that I'm gonna get laughed at when they see it. '_There is nothing wrong a Chocobo plushy, right?_' I thought to myself, now busy screwing the light bulbs Yuna brought in place. '_Wonder if Vidina would like the play, though. It took us quite some time to come out with a story to play._' 

"Ow!" I yelped and drew back my hand from the funnel-like cap that was to direct the light, I realized that my hands were un-gloved and that my knuckles got slightly cut by the sharp edge of the funnel-cap, slight blood was showing from the cut. 

"Paine?" I heard someone speak, so I turned to look and saw silver hair, "Are you okay? I thought I heard you yelp?" he asked.  

"I'm fine." I blinked, now fisting my hand I ignored and went back to my job of screwing in the bulbs.  

"Is that a cut?" he walked up closer and touched my shoulder, "You know, you shouldn't just leave it like that." He looked at my. 

I looked back at him with a frown, so I guess he took the hint and drew back, but seemingly a little hurt. 

"Well, you should at least clean it." He told, not daring to meet my gaze. 

'_I swear Baralai, you're so nice and naïve it sickens me. You're a man, damn it! So act like one!_' I closed my eyes and stood up. 

"Paine?" I heard him call. 

"I'm gonna go have it washed, finish screwing the light bulbs for me, would you?" I told and walked away towards the crusaders tent.

"Um, okay." Was all I heard before I was out of ear shot. 

     I made my way towards the crusaders tent and walked to the end where a little cabinet stood, it was the emergency cabinet, there they'd put extra accessories and recovery items in case of need, and since I forgot to pick any Remedy with me, I reached out to it and pulled at the drawer, it refused to open, so I shook it and still it didn't open. I frowned and felt the cut in the back of my hand, strangely it felt a bit hot and itchy, so I touched it carefully and it stung a bit. 

     '_It's not inflaming, it just itches!_' I thought to myself and cursed the moment I took off the ribbon, '_Itchy, what kind of a dumb name for a statue is that?_' I rolled my eyes and tried to forget the itch, '_Hopefully, Yuna might have a cure for this._' I thought and made my way out of the tent. When I reached the stage, Gippal and Baralai were hoisting up the curtain, so I ignored them and went back stage, I couldn't find Yuna there so I went back to them, then I realized that Cid, Wakka and Lulu had gone back into Wakka and Lulu's tent. 

"Guys," I walked up to Gippal who was tying the end of the rope to a hook.

"Yeah?" Gippal grinned while he dusted his hands. 

"Have you seen Yuna?" I asked, ignoring how Baralai eyed me. 

"Yuna? Oh she left with Buddy, they went looking for Rikku and Brother, I think." He rested his weight to one leg and smiled. 

'_Guess I'd better wait till she comes back, huh?_' I thought to myself, I rubbed my hand on the cut and nodded, "I see, alright then." I turned around to finish my work on the back stages. 

"Paine," I heard Baralai call, "how's the cut?" he asked. 

"Huh?" Gippal gave me a look before he turned to Baralai, "Cut?" 

"It's nothing." I murmured and made my way to the back. 

     For what seemed hours, the itch refused to go away, on the contrary, it got worse! I felt it spread all the way up my arm and to my shoulder, I felt as if I wanted to rip my arm right off and out of it's socket. I grit my teeth and hoped that maybe if I'm really busy the itch would go away, but no matter how much I worked on the stage's background slots, it just didn't work nor did it ease. 

"Easy! Paine, what's the matter?" I heard someone say, and when I turned around I saw Baralai with a strange look, "What's the matter? Why are you scratching yourself like that?" he asked, now standing besides me. 

"It's nothing!" I hissed, barely stopping the itch, "I just- Can't Stop Scratching!" I admitted. 

"Stop! You'll just make it worse!" Baralai told and grabbed my hand, now examining the cut, "You hadn't treated it? What were you thinking?" he frowned. 

"I was busy, okay?" I growled and pulled my hand. 

     For my surprise, I think Baralai found his spine for he grabbed my hand and when I tried to protest he shot me a frightening glare, a glare I have never seen before. He looked down at the cut and placed his other hand over it then closed his eyes, I heard him chant a healing spell and then the itchy feeling drew out, I felt it a cool, comfortable sensation that softly caressed my skin. I closed my eyes and felt it for a few more seconds, it felt- nice in a way, embarrassing but nice. 

That was- until Baralai kissed my hand. 

     I shot my eyes open and looked at him, he had his lips softly printing over the back of my hand, on where the cut was, and that alone caused heat to flame my cheeks, I felt my jaw drop for a few seconds and looked around, I didn't want anyone to see this. Baralai drew back, breaking the kiss, so I turned to face him, wide eyed and startled. He gave me a big, thoughtful smile that made my heart flutter and my stomach churned, I have no idea what the feeling was, but it had me feeling Goosebumps all over my skin. 

"Take a break, it needs some time to completely take effect." He told, now slowly releasing my hand, he smiled and walked away. 

I dazed for a minute, "Wait!" I surprised myself, for when he turned around to face me, I felt my heart skip a beat, and to me, for no obvious reason, I blushed hard and couldn't meet his gaze, "Uh… Thanks. Thank you, Baralai." I said as I turned around. 

He fell silent for a second before I heard him chuckle, "Your welcome." 

     I began to ponder, '_Do I… do I have feelings for you, Baralai? Because if I do, then I'm having a hard time seeing them.'_ I closed my eyes and placed my hands on her chest, hopefully to maintain my rapid heartbeats. The heat refused to leave my cheeks until minutes later, so I drew in a deep breath and cleared my mind, '_If I have feelings for him, then I think I should sort them out first, I don't want to go talking to him on a hunch, unlike Rikku, I'd rather think things through as many times as I can before I get to a solution._' 

"Hey Pilot!" I heard Gippal laugh, "I could use a hand here." 

I opened my eyes and turned around, I saw Gippal carrying -or should I say, tangled!- in many colorful ribbons and decorations. 

"What- happened to you?" I gasped, barely holding the laugh. 

"_She_ happened to me." Gippal tried to untie the ribbons from around him when one of the ribbons was tugged back, only then did I see that the other side of the tangle was a tangled Rikku! 

"Ow~ get me out of here!" Rikku childishly whined, she was blushing beat red. 

"But I thought you loved me~!" Gippal whined like a sad puppy, causing Rikku to grunt in hope to kick his shin. 

"Oh Shut Up Already!" she cried in embarrassment. 

Rikku and Gippal were practically hugging, well, they were back-to-back, actually. 

'_I think having clowns in the play wouldn't be a problem, huh?_' I laughed to myself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So~? Whatcha think? : D


	14. chapter fourteen

Chapter Fourteen: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Location: Spira - Besaid Village 

Time: Night time - Party time!

~* Bystander *~

     Besaid village, a beautiful, quiet, sunny little village most of the time, except for tonight because it is the birthday of Wakka's son, Vidina, who is now declared two years of age. Everyone had gathered up for the celebration; the stage was set, the food and drinks were made and ready, while the lights were up and set, they play was about to start. Everyone in the village had taken their seats and awaited the story to start while Shinra turned on a music sphere he created -recorded, actually- for the play. 

     Giving out the food and drinks, Barkeep and Darling stood side by side and watched the play from their stand. The only matter that had the Gullwings worried is that neither Nooj nor Leblanc had shown up just yet, they have delayed the party for as long as they could, Paine announced that they should go ahead with the party and hope that the Mayvn and syndicate leader would arrive short after, and so they did. 

    The crowed were in their seats, ready to watch the play. There were six rows of chairs, each row had six chairs, in the first row from left to right was Cid, Wakka with Vidina in seat between him and Lulu, the next two were kept empty for Nooj and Leblanc. The second row had the Oraches with one free seat for Ormi, the third row had Brother, Buddy, Shinra, Barkeep and Darling with one free seat for Logos. The fourth and fifth rows had the villagers of Besaid. 

     To the left of the crowed were three long tables with all sort of food and drinks ready for after the play while a mountain of gifts in all shapes and sized were stacked neatly near the stage. Brother was getting restless, very impatient to see Yuna's part in the play while Buddy and Shinra tried to cool him down, Barkeep and Darling were just watching them silently. 

Then it started… 

~* The play *~

     The stage was dark, only one light flashed to show the center of the small stage where a giant costume of a Caitsith (sp?) danced into the center, the giant costume held a puppet of a little cute, blue creature that was called 'Pupu.' The Caitsith danced around itself for a few minutes, rhythmic with the soft melodic tune in the background, the huge black-cat-like creature with a crown on it's head, and an x of tape as a bellybutton stopped and bowed respectfully to the crowed who clapped, even Vidina clapped with glee. 

"Hello, hello everybody! Thank you for coming to this tiny little play!" the cat's head slanted sideways so the person inside it turned it around while the crowd laughed, "Oh sorry about that, folks! Must've lost my head with all the excitement!" it laughed.

"Try not to lose it again, ya?" Wakka laughed. 

"Okay with me!" the cat danced and posed like some rock star, "Okay, okay! First I'd like to thank the proud member of the Gullwings, Yuna, for her contribution in writing down this story, in which I hope you will all enjoy!" 

"Yeah- yeah! Get on with it already!" Brother laughed from his seat. 

"Hold your horses there, bub! First, allow me to introduce the narrator of the story, Lady Yuna!" the cat extended it's hands sideways to the left side of the stage. 

A few seconds past… 

Nothing happened… 

"The lights, Gippal! Move the lights!" the cat hissed. 

The spot light shook for a minute, as if stuck before a slight snap came and the spot light quickly spun a few times before it landed on a beautiful woman at the left side of the stage. 

"Hello everyone." the beautiful woman with long brown hair spread over her shoulders, she wore a beautiful, traditional Japanese kimono in white, decorated in traditional symbols of Al Bhed, she wore a crown of bright silver and her odd-eyes shone as she smiled shyly, the pink on her cheeks and the make up giving her a beautiful visage, she was sitting with her legs buckled below her, her hands on her knees while one of her hands held a beautifully decorated fan, waving it in front of her face, "I thank you for coming." 

Brother's jaw had seemingly dislocated, he just stood there gawking at the beautiful woman at the corner of the stage until Buddy yanked him down and snapped his jaw shut for him. 

The cat bowed a little and danced it's way to the right. 

     The woman was just about to speak when she quirked her brows at something beyond the people watching the play, so in curiosity, everyone turned around, even Gippal, Baralai and Paine and the Chaitsith peeked from the back stages to look. The three old friends smiled for they have seen their fourth comrade with the missing syndicate leader, her two followers were behind her lugging a huge trunk. 

Nooj gave a nervous chuckle and shrugged. "Sorry we're late."  

"Our present needed a little more time to be complete, loves!" Leblanc blushed and brushed back a few stray bangs. 

In the backstage, Gippal mimicked '_Our?_' to Baralai and Paine who only shrugged.

Logos and Ormi panted and placed down the trunk to catch their breath.

"I'm glad you made it." The beautiful woman smiled, "Please do sit down."

"Thank you." Nooj smiled and smiled at Leblanc who smiled back and hugged his arm. 

"What about the trunk, boss?" Ormi wheezed. 

"Just push it aside, ya?" Wakka grinned, Vidina in his arms, "Come and join the party."  

Logos and Ormi turned to their leader in question. 

Leblanc grinned and waved a hand, "Whatever he said, loves." 

With that they did as told and managed to their readied seats. 

After a slight pause the woman continued with the play. 

"Today, or tonight, I should say, is the time for us to start our play," the beautiful woman smiled as she rhymed, "It's a tale of Spira, our home and land, where we learn lessons we should take for grand." 

The lights snapped, brightly showing the background, a very wide picture of a world map, but without Lady Yunalisca and her husband Zeon. 

"Our tale begins a thousand years ago, where the people of Spira with torn in two. A war was standing, separating the ones that love, hate and treachery was all what lingered about." 

The lights turned off and the background slid away only to be replaced with a portrait of Zanarkand, supposedly an image from the past. 

Nooj quirked a brow, looking interested and a tad confused.  

"Zanarkand, a city sleeping for a thousand years, in a thousand years if felt neglect and fear." The woman told. 

The picture of Zanarkand lit like if it were slightly-transparent paper, the shadows of people crept into the picture. 

"Zanarkand, the city of the past, where the Aeons lived their past." She told, "In a thousand years, a war came, it roared, it killed, it hunted and haunts us all, and only then did the wicked one fall. Sin, was born, out of negative thoughts, hate and despair, and so was Vegnagun, with regret and disperse. A futile battle it was, between the world of two, for the summoner and Aeons were the only ones true."

Nooj knot his brows a bit tighter, something about that play had him thinking. 

Leblanc, for that matter, sensed his uneasiness, so since she sat next to him, she touched his fine hand and intertwined their fingers, drawing back his attention, '_It's just a play._' She cooed. 

Nooj averted her gaze for a minute before he sided a grin, '_Yes, you're right._' He nodded and went back to watching the play. 

Leblanc leaned on his shoulder a bit and watched the play as well. 

"Today, it's been three years on that dream, three years and we no longer dream. Sin is gone, Vegnagun is gone, we have our future that is to begins." She smiled. 

     And so on the play went on as Yuna, as the narrator rhymed her way through telling the story of Sin and Vegnagun, and by the end of the tale, she sang the Hymn of the Fayth and everyone sang along. In the back stage, Baralai, Gippal and Paine had their eyes on Nooj, he was the only one that -they knew- was pretending to be singing, they knew because his lips didn't seem to match with the words, Leblanc knew that but said nothing. 

After the play ended, the staff went on stage and the Caitsith come out with it's funky dance… 

"Woo Hoo~!" it cried, "Alright everyone! Guess what time it is!" 

"Karaoke time?" Buddy laughed. 

"Nope!" the cat laughed. 

"Um, feast time?" Shinra asked, scratching his head. 

"Na- a!" the cat giggled.

"Yuna time?" Brother grinned. 

Buddy and Shinra gave him an odd look. 

"What? I can dream can't I?" brother growled and slumped back in his seat, arms crossed. 

"Nope." The cat laughed shook it's over sized head. 

"Time to open the presents?" Cid asked, quirking a brow. 

"No~ not yet." The cat danced. 

"I dunno, we give up." Wakka shrugged. 

"It's~ Stage time!" the cat announced, "Now, who wants to come on stage and participate?" 

Her reply was dead silence, except for the Shoopuff outside of the village that seemed to get sleepy all by itself. 

"Aw C'mon! What's the matter with you? Stage fright?" the cat crossed his arms and pretended to be upset, "Okay then, I'll chose who it'll be." The cat pondered and turned to the beautiful woman who still sat at the far side of the stage, "You wouldn't happen to have a dice, would ya?" 

"Why yes, I do." The woman smiled and reached into her butterfly-like sleeve, she pulled out a pair of dices and looked at the cat, "May I?" 

"Be my guest!" she cat danced happily. 

The woman tossed the dice and a drum roll came, the lights snapped over where the dices were and showed six on one dice with three on the other… 

"Six plus three equals nine who is: -?" insert drum roll again, "Keepa!" the cat laughed, "You're on seat number nine so you're up!" 

"Wha-?" Keepa, a member of the Besaid Oraches pointed at himself and blinked, "M- me?" he gawked. 

"Yeah, you! So C'mon over here! We don't have all night!" the cat danced. 

Nervous, Keep rubbed his neck and made his way to the stage, he stood next to the giant cat and stuttered a hello. 

"Anything you'd like to say?" the cat danced around the nervous man. 

"Um, yeah." Keep composed himself and looked at the leader of the Besaid Oraches, "I would like to congratulate Wakka and his wife Lulu on this wonderful occasion, um, also, I hope Vidina grows up into a great man just like his father." 

"Gee, this is kinda embarrassing, but- thanks." Wakka flushed and rubbed his neck. 

"Aw… isn't that sweet!" the cat giggled, and waved for Keppa while he left the stage. 

"Right! Who's next?" the cat danced in joy.

Every one looked at each other, hesitant and nervous. 

"Either you choose or I'm using the dice again!" the cat warned while wiggling a finger. 

No one dared to do it. 

"Fine!" the cat sighed and turned to the woman, "Would you be so kind and toss the dice again, milady?" 

"My pleasure." The woman smiled and took the dices again, she shook them in her hand and then tossed them. 

The numbers four and two came out… 

"Two plus four equals six, and it would be- ?" the cat jilted a gasp, "Oh My God! It's number six!" it squealed. 

Cid blinked for a few times before he started counting, "Would that mean I'm number one or six?" he asked hesitantly. 

"Sorry, you're number one, which means~?" the cat giggled and looked at the one sitting at chair number six, the cat rubbed it's hands in glee, "Oh this is gonna be good!" it laughed like a villain. 

"No Way!" Leblanc gasped, gluing herself to Nooj's arm, "I don't want to and you can't make me!" she pouted.

"What's the matter, Leblanc? Stage fright?" the cat teased, "C'mon! Come over here and do your part!" 

'_On second thought, maybe we **should've** come the next morning. It would've spared me the embarrassment._' The blonde woman murmured to her love while her face turned beat red. 

"We would like to decline." Nooj raised a brow at the cat, "Yes, _we_! Just incase you pick me on purpose." He shot a slanted look at the sitting woman.

The beautiful woman averted his gaze and played with her hair-locks. 

Leblanc peered up at her loves face, she suppressed a smile and looked at the cat, "Why don't you pick someone else, love?" 

"Aw~!" the cat wiggled it's arms, "But it'll break poor Vidina's heart!" it whined. 

The blonde woman blinked and looked aside at the pouting baby in the black-mages arms. 

Vidina's baby-blue eyes shined cutely at the blonde, he squealed and gurgled cutely… 

"Well…" Leblanc pondered, she perked a cute look at her love and pouted, "What do you think, love?" 

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Nooj said flatly and then shrugged. 

Leblanc pouted, "I'd love too, but I have nothing to say!" she shrugged. 

Nooj blinked, "I have an idea." He smiled and then whispered into Leblanc's ear. 

Leblanc grinned and clapped her hands in glee, "Oh yes, love! That would be awesome!" she giggled and popped up to her feet, "Listen loves, how about if Nooj and I delay our contribution to last, eh?"

The beautiful woman and cat eyed each other before shrugged. 

"Alright, I guess." The cat shrugged, "Late but you are gonna do it, right?" 

"Why of course!" Leblanc smiled and sat down, now hugging the Meyvn's arm, "Now, how about you go on with the show, loves? It's almost past the kid's bedtime, you know." She winked. 

A little surprise was stirring… 

'_Just what are they thinking?_' Paine thought while backstage, '_Nooj?_' 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Nihihihihhi!! XD


	15. chapter fifteen

Chapter sixteen: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Location: Spira - Besaid village 

Time: time to open the presents! 

~* Vidina's point of view *~

     I looked around at all the people who were surrounding me, mommy and daddy were smiling to each other while a pretty big girl with one green eye and another blue eye walked up top me, a man with no hair on his head walked up to her and they started talking, then mommy lifted me up and- my mistake, it was daddy who lifted me up, I'm on his shoulder now and he walked over to a place where many pretty boxes sat with the people walking around them. 

"Okay son," daddy said with his teeth showing, "which present to you want to open first?" 

I looked at daddy and then at the presents, he let me stand on my feet and I walked over to the colorful boxes. 

"Careful not to fall." Mommy said, mommy said that I still cant walk straight because I'm little, but I'm walking right now, right? I'm not little! 

I smiled at a pretty blue box with this white thing stuck to it, so I reached out to it and daddy picked it up.

"This one?" he asked and I touched at the pretty white thing that played by the box's side, "Okay, this one." 

"Yeay! Mine is first!" a big black cat that can walk on it's two hind feet jumped around while daddy opened the present. 

"Well I'll be an Ochu's uncle!" daddy said and pulled out a toy that was yellow, "A Chocobo plushie? Where'd you get that?" 

"Rin sold it to me!" the cat giggled. 

"I thought he said it weren't for sale." A big girl in strange black said, she had pretty red eyes just like mommy but her black things were like mommy. 

"A Chocobo plushie?" the pretty girl with two different eyes asked, her pretty eyes were very wide. 

"Yeah? Something wrong, Yunie?" 

"That's the same present I got!" 

"Same here." The girl in a dress like mommy's said too. 

"You, too? So that means Vidina got three Chocobo plushies?" the big cat laughed, "Nice! You should start a Chocobo farm!" 

"That'll be six." A big boy with pretty colors on his face said. 

"Six?" the big black cat asked. 

"Yeah, Brother Shinra and I brought the same, too." A big boy in blue said. 

"Okay, that makes it a very big Chocobo farm." The big cat laughed, but it didn't sound like it was happy.

"Alright then, what else do you want to open, son?" Daddy laughed and pointed to the pretty boxes, "Chose something else, ya?" 

I looked around and saw this big, pretty box so I went towards it. 

"This one?" daddy asked, "Gee, this one sure is big!" he said. 

"Oh I sure hope the kid like this present, love." A pretty big girl with white-yellow hair and wore pink said to daddy, she had a body just like mommy but it had nothing on the front with a pretty red color on her chest. 

"What's in there, Leblanc?" the pretty girl with two eyes asked the pretty bigger girl in pink. 

"Oh may I advise you leave that one for last, love?" the pretty girl in pink smiled and then turned around, "Boys? It's our que, you two ready?" 

"Ready, boss." Two big guys in blue and funny colors on their clothes said in the same time. 

"Um, but are you sure we's be doing this, boss?" a very round one in blue said. 

"Yes." The pretty big girl in pink smiled. 

"May we?" a very tall guy said to daddy before he and the round guy picked up my gift and went towards that funny room the big cat was dancing at a while before… 

'_Hey? Where is the big cat anyway?_' I tilted my head and looked around. 

~* Rikku's point of view *~

'_Geez__!__ What a time for my grid to freeze!_' I panted while trying to pluck the Caitshit head off my, but the thing just wouldn't come off. 

     I'm backstage now, I'm trying to take off the mascot uniform, a giant Caitshit it is, but the grid got frozen somehow, '_Where the heck did this ice come from?_' I muttered to myself only to feel my ankle knock into something hard, with a pained yelp I twisted around and felt my ankle before I saw the bucket of ice Barkeep and Darling used to keep the drinks cold. '_So that's it? I was sitting here right before I put the grid on, it probably got frosted when I had it on and now I'm stuck in this thing!_' 

"Rikku?" I heard someone call my name so I twirled around myself and clumsily toppled back, tripping over the chairs and falling on a futon Paine had placed in case of accident, well, I'm glad she did for this futon had just broke my fall!

"Ow~!" I whined and felt my head anyway. 

"Hey? Sorry, didn't mean to scare you squirt, are you alright?" a guy chuckled. 

I looked up through the eye holes the Caitsith head provided and saw none other than Gippal with that damn cute grin of his, "I'm fine!" I growled and fought to sit up in my dumb uniform. 

'_Not only are Brother's uniforms dumb looking, but they're useless and troublesome, too!_' I paused, '_But at least he can't see me blush._' I hid a smile. 

"You know, you ought to get out of that suit or you're gonna suffocate!" he laughed. 

"I know." I murmured angrily and clumsily made it to my feet, "You go ahead and join the party, I'll be out in a minute." I waved a hand and faked a laugh. 

"Actually, I want to see how you look like when you change out of the Mascot uniform." He grinned, "What's after it in your grid? Lady luck, hopefully?" he gave that darn flirty grin of his. 

I frowned, knowing he can't see it I grinned, "Actually, I have an Alchemist. 100% learned." 

"Um, and after that?" 

"Warrior. 100% learned." 

"Uh-?" he began to sweat, "And after that?" 

"Samurai. 95% learned" I grinned wider. 

"And after that?" 

"Berserker. 98% learned." I crossed my arms and grinned wider. 

"Uhh…" he scratched his head, "Just what kind of Sphere grid are you using?" 

"Unwavering Heart Sphere grid" 

"Ah… I see. And what comes after?" 

"The circle goes back to the center to the Mascot." I slump my shoulders, "10% learned." 

"Just 10%?" he quirked a brow, paused and grinned, "Well anyway, how much of Lady Luck?" he gave that flirty grin again. 

I rolled my eyes, "49% learned." 

"Ah, I see." He smiled and crossed his arms nodding. 

It took a few minutes… 

"Well?" he looked at me sarcastically. 

"Well what?" I growled, hands tight into a fist. 

"Change out of your uniform! You're missing a big party out there!" he told, "You're missing your favorites! Chocolate Chocobo bon-bon and super sweet lemon juice, Strawberry cheese cake with the special Al Bhed cactus topping you like! And we defiantly can't forget the all Oh-so-famous Rin fudge Ice Cream."

I had to stop myself from drooling, "Um… uh…" 

"Yeah~ makes your mouth water, doesn't it?" he laughed and took my hand by surprise, "So C'mon! Change already." 

I pulled my hand from his grasp and took a step back, avoiding the chair, I don't want to fall back again, "Um, sure! You go ahead and I'll be right behind you!" I giggled, more like nervous. 

Gippal quirked a brow and crossed his arms, he frowned and looked at me, of my Caitsith actually, straight in the eyes, "Rikku, you wouldn't happen to be stuck in the uniform, would you?" 

If I were a statue, I'd have crumbled into dust. 

Gippal widened his eyes, "You **are** stuck, aren't you?" he gasped.

'_Ow__~!__ He's gonna start making fun of me, I just know it!_' I squeezed my eyes tight and awaited his exploding laughter.  

Before I knew it, Gippal gripped the mascot head, "Are you okay in there? Are you suffocating? Do you need me to get a scissor or anything?" he said in panic. 

I opened my eyes to look at him and blinked a few times, "No I'm fine." I bluffed, but then debated, "But actually, it is a bit stuffy in here." 

Gippal bit on his lower lip and I felt him tug about my- Err- the uniform's head, "Darn, it's stuck!" 

"My Grid's been frozen, that's why I can't take the uniform off until it thaws." I explained. 

"Cant you melt it?" he asked. 

"No, and I can't change the uniform either." I sighed. 

Gippal scratched his blond hair before he looked at me again, "How about I go call Yuna? I'm sure she- ?" 

"No!" I cried, blushing beat red, "No! Nonononono! I don't want Yunie to know about this! I didn't want anyone to know about this?" I explained while grabbing his shoulders, "Don't tell anyone about this!" I shook him a bit. 

"Okay! Okay! You don't have to be so rough!" he whined and felt his shoulders, "Man! For a girl that uniform sure is rough!" he frowned. 

"Er- Cunno." (Sorry) I hung my head. 

"Ah, that's okay." He laughed, "All we have to do is to thaw the ice a little quicker, right?" 

"But how?" I shrugged. 

"Where do you keep it, the Sphere Grid, I mean?" 

"In my handy bag." 

"And where is that?" 

"On my hip." I tilted my head. 

Gippal blushed, "Oh." He scratched his head again and grinned, "Can you take the grid out?" 

"I'll try." I wiggled my arms out of the Mascot's arms and fidgeted a few times before I made it through, I reached into my pocket and touched the grid, I yelped for it was frozen solid and too cold to be touched. 

"It's frozen solid." I murmured, whining, "I can't touch it." 

Gippal crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking, "Hmm…" 

I undid the belt and held it close to my while still being in my mascot uniform, I could practically feel the leather harden from the cold piece of iron. 

"I have an idea!" Gippal shook a fist and grinned, "If you lose contact with the grid, would it be called off?" 

"I think so." I nodded, "But I can't do that even if I wanted cause the uniform wont let me loose."

"Cant you slip it out through an opening? I mean I see a few slots here and there, loose threads." Gippal told. 

I wiggled about in the uniform and found an opening in the neck, "I'll try to push it out through the neck, you find something to hold it with, okay?" 

"Check!" he grinned and I saw him grab a piece of cloth, "Ready." 

I nodded and pushed the whole bag into the hole, but the opening was too small, "It won't fit." I complained. 

"Hey? Try the bellybutton." I felt him touch about the mascot's belly and I heard a little rip, Gippal had just torn off the little x that was taped over the belly. 

"Er- sure." I blushed and lowered my arms a little, pushing the bag in the much wider opening. 

     One I let loose of the bag, I felt light and found myself toppling face first onto something warm, tender and strong. I opened my eyes to notice that the view had gotten wider. '_I'm out! The uniform disintegrated!_' I grinned and pushed myself off the warm thing, I looked down and saw a single lazy eye looking right into my soul. Gippal was right below me, his arms on my hip as he suddenly sat up with me in his lap. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

I breathed in a bit and felt the hear invade my face, "Ah, yeah." I fidgeted about and tried to escape his embrace. 

Gippal held me down, he gently pushed the bag into my arms, "You were probably shriveling in there! You're practically drenched in your own sweat." 

I rubbed away the sweat from my neck and smiled nervously, "I noticed." I pushed myself from his arms and stood up, I felt so light headed. 

'_Oh it feels so good to be out of there._' 

~* Gippal's point of view *~

     Rikku stood up and felt her head, she tiredly made her way out from the backstage and I followed. She looked so drained, so tired and out of breath. I made my way out after her and felt the cool breeze caress my face, I looked at Rikku and she looked so happy with that cute perky grin of hers. '_She's relived she's out of that thing I bet. Brother should know better than to let her wear such a thing._' 

"Gippal?" I heard Baralai call, "There you are, I've been looking all over for you!" he smiled. 

"Hey, sorry about that. What is it?" I smiled. 

"Well you are defiantly not gonna guess what Nooj and Leblanc brought Vidina." 

"O ow ow ow!" Rikku jumped into the conversation, "What? What did they bring?" she asked excitedly. 

Baralai gave her a strange look, "Um, I'm sorry, are you alright? You look like you came out an oven." He said worriedly. 

Rikku blushed and waved a hand, "Aw~! That's okay, I just had a workout, nothing to worry about!" she giggled, "I'll cool down shortly, but anyway, what did Nooj and Leblanc get?" 

"Yeah, what?" I looked back at Baralai and grinned. 

Baralai grinned and nodded, "Guess." He suggested. 

Rikku and I eyed each other. 

I scratched my head, "Gee I dunno. I say Leblanc is pretty hard to read, and Noojster is even harder." I shrugged. 

"I think Leblanc might have brought a mirror while Nooj brought a book?" Rikku shrugged. 

"Not even close." Baralai chuckled. 

'_He's pretty happy, had something happened?_' I quirked a brow at my happy silver-haired friend. 

"What is it then? What did they get?" 

"Follow me and I'll show you." He chuckled and signed for us to follow when he turned around. 

     I looked at Rikku and we both shrugged, we followed Baralai back to the front stage where I saw Logos and Ormi place a pretty huge trunk on the stage, they both started unhooking a few things at the front sides of the trunk and set it flat with only one wised standing with something attached to the mere sides like some sort of curtains? It looked like a miniature stage. I heard giggling and when I turned around, Rikku had gone ahead and jumped happily when Yuna and Paine started fiddling around with- what? '_String puppets?_' 

"Aw this is so cute!" Yuna giggled and pranced around with a puppet that looked like a short female Yevontie. 

"Aw~! They're so cute!" Rikku squealed while hugging a Shoopuff plushie. 

I blinked a few times before Baralai placed his hand on my shoulder, "This way." He smiled gleefully. 

I spared a quick glance at Rikku before following. 

     At the steps at the side of the stage I saw Nooj sitting on the top step with his feet on the last step for there were only four steps anyway, he had something in his lap and Leblanc was standing next to him while holding something that looked like a scenario book? Logos and Ormi walked over to Leblanc and they talked about something before the two guys walked back to the trunk and pulled up the bottom side of the trunk that was attached to the only standing wall. 

     You know what I'm saying, right? You know that kind of book that looks pretty flat and when you open it a three dimensional shape comes to view when you open the page fully? Well the trunk is like that. The floor was made somewhat like a book of that sort where you can change the background by simply flipping the hardboard slots at the bottom that provided various background sceneries. 

Anyway, I walked ahead towards Noojster, "Yo! What's going on here?" I grinned and looked at the blonde woman with the book at hand, "What's that?" 

"You'll find out soon enough, love." Leblanc smiled sweetly before she surprised us all by surprise-kissing Noojster on the cheek and made her way up to the stage where her two buddies were working. 

Baralai and I sent a shocked look at Noojster who was blushing bright red and avoided eye contact with us, he looked pretty stumped about it, too. 

"She- uh… pretty blunt in expressing herself!" he chuckled nervously, still working with whatever it is in his lap. 

"Yeah, right." An evil idea popped into my head, "You two getting laid any time soon?" 

Baralai and Nooj looked at me. Baralai looked shocked with his jaw hung open like that while Noojster looked at me with nothing less that hatred. 

"Kidding!" I said in defense. 

Noojster groaned and rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Here." He shoved whatever he had in my arms and stood up.

"Huh?" I looked into my hand and to my shock -for the fourth or fifth time this hour- I saw a sting puppet of- "Me? This is me!" 

Nooj smiled in a strange way but said nothing, he turned around and limped towards Leblanc. 

I looked down at the sting puppet at hand, "Leblanc made these?" 

"Actually, she was late because she was busy finishing them." Baralai told and I saw him head towards Yuna and asked for the puppet, "This is supposedly me." He showed me the puppet Yuna way toying with earlier.

I stared at it and grinned, "You make a cute puppet." 

Baralai blushed and smiled nonetheless, "Well, Lady Yuna's puppet and Paine's puppet look better than mine, your friend's puppet, Rikku, looks cuter, too." 

"Oh this I gotta see!" I grinned and made my way to the girls. 

     I saw each member of the Gullwings try about their out miniature puppet and yes, Paine's puppet looked cool with that cute little tiny sword. '_Never knew puppets could look cute even while frowning._' I grinned and looked at Rikku while she made her puppet twirl around itself and dance, Rikku's puppet had a big smile that suited her well, Yuna's puppet was cute and still lovely, too. Brother's Puppet looked a bit shabby, but I cant blame Leblanc, I bet she did this by memory because Brother, Buddy and Shinra's puppets looked a little shabby. 

"Hey? Is there a Noojster puppet here?" I asked Baralai. 

Baralai's grin faded a bit but he nodded, "Um, yeah." He slumped his shoulders, "It was obvious that he tried to keep the smile on, but it looked so much like him, with the machine bits and all, depression was clear on his face." 

I knot my brows, whenever Nooj looks at his machine bits he coils over himself and gets all depressed, "We ought to be grateful Leblanc's here to keep him happy, huh?" I forced a chuckle. 

"I think she finds it a very though job." Baralai replied and looked away so I followed his gaze. 

     Up the stage, Leblanc had just handed Nooj his look-a-like puppet and was showing him how to move the cross right in the correct order for the puppet to move as desired, the look on Noojster's face showed that he was forcing a smile but really isn't very true about it. It was clear from Leblanc's face that she knew about it, too. Logos and Ormi were setting up the miniature stage while Leblanc read about the book in her hands, probably the scenario of whatever puppet play she was readying. Noojster gather the puppet in his hands and let the cross dangle down, he started examining the puppet. 

'_I'm this far away and yet I find a lot of resemblance to the puppet._' I knot my brows and forced a smile still. '_If you were granted one wish Noojster, what would it be?_' I thought to myself, '_Would you wish for a body similar to the one you lost? Or would you wish- for death?_'  

'_A new beginning or a quick end?_'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Huff… huff… huff… Sorry ppl! xO it's just that I've been kinda busy with a few things, the next few chapters would take longer than usual for an update, my hands are full and I don't have as much time as usual to sit on my lazy butt and write it down, only a few more chapters left so don't give up on me yet! : D 


	16. chapter sixteen

Chapter Sixteen: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~* Bystander *~

     Everyone gathered about the stage where a smaller stage was set, everyone sat back in their place while the lights went off. The little stage lit brightly with colorful little lights from the bigger stage. The smaller stage provided a view of a homey little room with two big brown sofas on the left and right of the stage with a fire place of flickering paper as a miniature, burning fire. A tiny door from the left opened and a wobbly Hypello puppet made his way into the room.   

"Once upon a time, there was a Hypello named Roy, he was a salesman Hypello, and he worked in selling goods." A familiar voice, the narrator, told as the Hypello made his way into the center of the room. 

'_Nooj__?_' Paine gasped from the crowed for she had recognized the narrator's voice.

Backstage, the narrator, Nooj bit his lower lip and looked at Leblanc that was readying another doll. 

Leblanc waved a hand signing that he ignores that and goes on with the play. 

Swallowing, the narrator continued, "Roy had a wife, her name was Joy." The death seeker held a grin, '_Joy?_' he motioned to the blonde. 

Leblanc grinned and rolled her eyes, she signed that he carried on again. 

Vidina grinned in his mother lap, his father was treating him with caramel, the child looked up from the sweets to the other Hypello doll that came into the stage. 

"Roy and his wife Joy lived in a small little house at a small place called Guadosalam, it was the center of their salesmanship career." The narrator told. 

"Roy my dear," the identical Hypello said in a feminine voice, "do you remember what day it ish today?" it said slowly like any other Hypello would speak. 

Paine and Rikku quirked a brow, that female Hypello sounded familiar. 

'_Leblanc?_' Paine motioned to her odd-eyed friend and Al Bhed friend. 

Yuna and Rikku shrugged. 

Backstage, Leblanc was blushing beat red while making the Hypello puppet dance to the identical male Hypello. 

Logos was the identical male Hypello, "No, I don't think I do." He said in the most Hypello-ish voice he could bring, but it only came out dry and funny. 

Backstage, Logos, Ormi, Leblanc and Nooj could head the laughter, So Logos frowned and rolled his eyes, but his leader was able to tell that he was blushing. 

Leblanc tried not to explode into laughter so she drew in a deep breath and contained with the play, "Today ish the shelebabrashon of mishter Zain's birthday." 

"Yesh, yesh! I remember it now." The male Hypello nodded, "What did we get mishter Zain?" he tilted his head in curiosity. 

"We got mishter Zain a pretty shelectshon of items, yesh?" the female Hypello said happily. 

"I thought that was mishesh Booya's order, yesh?" the male asked, confused. 

"Oh? Yesh, yesh, that was mishesh Booya's order." The female Hypello touched her head as if scratching. 

"What did we get mishter Zain?" the male asked again. 

"I think we got him nothing!" the female Hypello said worriedly, "Oh Worry worry! If we don't get mishter Zain a birthday preshent that he will get mad at ush, yesh?" the female Hypello, Joy, said worriedly, "Oh, what can we do?" 

Roy crossed his arms, or tried at least, he nodded once, "We musht go and find a good gift for mishter Zain, yesh?" 

"Oh, Yesh! But where do we look?" Joy questioned. 

"Letsh try the thunder planesh, yesh?" Roy suggested. 

"And so, the two Hypello ventured out of Guadosalam and reached the entrance of the Thunder Planes." The narrator stopped.

A puppet of a masked Al Bhed wearing red, blue and green was standing at the corner of the tiny stage while the curtains closed and reopened to view the thunder planes with the same minute lightning towers. 

Rikku, Paine and Yuna comically turned blue for they had a terrible time calibrate the towers in the past and the horrible memory returned when the theme song 'Thunder Plateau' played in the background. 

"On their way towards the thunder planes, Roy and Joy met with an Al Bhed." The narrator continued.      

The male Hypello walked towards the Al Bhed, "Hello, can you pleez tell ush where to find a preshent for mishter Zain?" 

The Al Bhed turned to look at the two Hypello, "Mister Zain?"

"Yesh, mishter Zain." Joy replied.

"Oh? Of course I can tell ya', but first I need's to ask ya a favor." The Al Bhed told, who was obviously played by Ormi, "Here, I want you to give this here key to a guy at the other side of the thunder planes." 

The Al Bhed took out a key as half as tall as the puppet and gave it to the Hypello. 

Roy took the key that was tied with a sting, so Roy sling the key over his shoulder like a backpack, "Okay." He said. 

"And so, Roy took the key and went through the thunder planes with his wife, Joy." There was a slight pause while the scenery changed into the center of the thunder planes, "While marching through he thunder planes, Roy and Joy stopped at a little shop to rest." 

"We shtop here, yesh?" Roy said to his wife. 

"Yesh." Joy nodded and they went into the shop. 

Scean changed into the inside of the shop. 

"Hello." A woman puppet greeted them happily, it sounded like Leblanc as well, "May I help you?" she cutely tilted her head. 

Among the crowed, Paine noticed that Gippal and Baralai had snuck their way to the back stage, she frowned but said nothing. 

"Um, uh… Roy and his wife stayed the night at the shop." The narrator's voice sounded a bit nervous, "The next day they left the shop and ventured to the other side of the planes, and there they met another Al Bhed." 

"Ahem…" the other Al Bhed that wore goggles wiggled about in it's blue and white clothes before it stood in a funky pose, "Hey there! What can I do for ya?" 

Rikku and Paine's lower jaws dropped as they recognized Gippal's merry voice while Yuna only looked at them, confused.

"We are looking for a preshent for mishter Zain, yesh?" Roy began. 

"But an Al Bhed told ush to give this to yoo, yesh?" Joy continued while her husband handed the key to the other Al Bhed. 

"Oh? Gee thanks!" the Al Bhed chuckled, "Well can you help me with another favor, then?"

"But we need to find mishter Zain a present!" Joy complained. 

"I know I know, I can provide a present if you give this letter to a friend of mine at Macalania woods." The Al Bhed handed them a small wooden slot that represented a letter. 

"Okay…" Roy said, doubting. 

Joy took the letter and they left the Al Bhed. 

The scenery changes from the thunder planes to Macalania wood's entrance. "And so, tasked with something else, Roy and Joy ventured into Macalania, and at the entrance, they met three musicians." The narrator told. 

The three musicians were playing a sweet melodic song. 

"Roy and Joy stood at the musicians and they began to dance happily. They were quite taken by the beauty of that song." The narrator told, "The song kept on playing for hours and hours until the musicians finally stopped." 

A tall, bird-like man with a harp attached to his forearm looked at the two Hypello, "Thank you so dearly for listening to our song." The narrator's voice was barley any different as another character. 

"Lending your ears brought us so much joy, music is our finest game, but please do tell us O' blue ones, what are your names?" a cute yellow cat-faced creature smiled when it stopped playing on it's trumpets, clearly the voice was played by Leblanc as well. 

"My name ish Roy, and this is my beautiful wife, Joy." The two Hypello hugged and cuddled. 

Among the crowed, Barkeep and Darling were happily cuddling each other as well, it was getting on Brother's nerves. 

Buddy and Shinra were afraid that their leader was about to explode at any minute now. 

"We are here to deliver a letter to a friend, yesh?" Joy clapped her hands happily, "Do you  know where this friend ish?" 

The three musicians looked at each other. 

"O' course! What's ye's friend's name, las?" the Scottish-accent the green-and-blue drummer had sounded warm and friendly.

Paine's eyes widened, that Scottish voice represented Baralai's voice somehow!  

Joy looked at her husband whom only shrugged, "We don't know?" she tilted her head. 

Paine felt a tug at her shoulder so she turned to her side where Rikku was grinning her face off, '_What?_' she whispered. 

_'I think they need back up back there. I'm gonna go help, or lend a voice._' She giggled. 

'_I'll go, too_!' Yuna smiled and looked at Paine. 

Paine sighed and nodded, '_Three co-helpers are better than none!_' she barely smiled and the trio snuck their way back stage. 

~* Backstage: Nooj's point of view *~

     I blinked a few times as I thought I saw Paine sneak into the stage, Leblanc looked surprised and so was I, soon Yuna and her cousin came in as well and they said something about helping us. '_Guess the Hypello story came out way too slow, eh? I cant bare staying near Hypellos' they're so slow it's killing me_!' I shook my head and looked at Leblanc. 

'_What now?_' I murmured in annoyance, as if it weren't enough that Gippal and Baralai had to come around, all we need now is for the crowed to come to the back stage and ruin everything!

'_Your story is way too slow!_' the blond Al Bhed, Rikku I think, grinned and snatched the yellow musician's puppet from Leblanc, '_Let us make it go a little faster!_' she grinned wider. 

I looked at Paine and frowned, '_Are you okay with that? Your friend is bothering us!_' I shot a glare at Gippal who was reading the scenario over my shoulder, '_Do you mind?_' 

'_Sorry, Noojster._' He chuckled and backed away. 

'_It's Nooj._' I corrected and looked at the Gullwings, annoyed. 

'_Ow__~! You're running the play!_' Leblanc steamed, angry and clearly annoyed. 

'_Nope!__ We're here to help!_' Rikku giggled. 

      After what seemed like hours, Leblanc finally agreed to let them help cause she didn't want to keep the crowed waiting. And since the Hypello's story was too slow I'll spill it out quickly. Roy and Joy would travel around Macalania and deliver the letter to someone at the end of Macalania where they fall into the hole where Macalania's temple once was, they wake up and find themselves in the ocean and somehow were washed ashore at Besaid where they meet people and they begin to exchange items and stuff, later they go to Kilika and so on until they reach Guadosalam again, Roy and Joy get upset for they haven't found a present for mister Zain and go to him to apologize that they couldn't get him a gift, mister Zain would laugh and tell them that while they were away people from all around Spira sent him gifts as a thank you for Roy and Joy for helping them. 

That about sums it all up… 

     I know the story sounds long but a scenario-book of 200 pages freaked the daylight out of me! The story was too slow and there were too many details and we were in lack of puppeteers, and this Hypello story is only one story from the trunk Leblanc brought, I think I saw a whole saccade of book in there. Hope I don't end up narrating them all, my throat would turn as dry as Bikanel if I do! 

     By the time we ended the play, Yuna and Paine were worn out from the finger workout. Baralai and Paine were the first to leave, then there was Rikku and Gippal, he took her pouch and made a run for it and she ran after him, Yuna and Wakka went ahead because Vidina was asleep way before the play ended, it was probably past midnight right now. Logos and Ormi gathered up the puppets and trunk and took it into the crusader's tent. 

"Well now, guess that only leaves us, love." I heard Leblanc giggle, her arms wrapped around my metallic arm, "Oh I'm so beat. I could sleep for weeks!"

"Yes, it's been a very long day." I sighed and rubbed my temple, "My head hurts." I murmured. 

"Noojie~?" I heard her coo. 

I rolled my eyes and looked down at her with a forced smile, "Yes?" 

"Is it just me, or is it cold tonight?" she nuzzled my metallic arm and I could feel her hugging tighter. 

"The temperature drops easily at seacoasts, so yes, it's pretty cool tonight." I looked around at the village, the place was getting pretty empty. 

"Leblanc?" 

"Yes, love?" 

"Care for a walk?" 

She shot her eyes wide open and looked at me for a minute before she gave a big toothy smile, "Of course, I'd love to." She giggled and eased her embrace. 

I smiled and felt her ease off my metallic arm even more, "I… um, there is this little spot I want you to see." 

"Oh? Alright, lead the way, love." She smiled cutely and intertwined her fingers with mine. 

I nodded and led her away and out of Besaid Village, we went towards the ruins and waterfalls and then went down towards a small door. 

"Um, we're going in there?" she asked while looking at the rusty old door. 

"Not really, but the spot is beyond this door." I explained and took a step ahead, "Or would you rather go somewhere else?" 

Leblanc pressed her thin lips together before she forced a tiny smile, "No that's alright, lets so, love!" she nervously giggled and went on ahead.

I nodded and went after her, she gripped to my arm again and I chuckled, the cave was dark and damp. 

"Ow~! I hate the damp!" she childishly whined. 

"Sorry about that." I smiled and let her towards a road to the right where a button was already pressed, we kept going higher for the road was somewhat slanted upwards, and when we reached the end I smiled to her. 

Leblanc blinked at me once before she went on ahead and I heard her gasp, "Oh My God!! It's so- so- ?"

"Beautiful?" I gave her an option. 

"Mesmerizing!" she sighed and hugged my arm again, "Oh Noojie-Woojie this place is so romantic!" she giggled and nuzzled my arm. 

     I guided her a little afar from the exit of the cave for we were on the tops of the waterfall, the end of the cave led up to the rocky tops of Besaid, it was midnight with a clear sky and the stars and moon were shining with such elegant beauty, the glimmering of the stars was reflecting over the ocean and the light was touching us faintly. It was giving Leblanc a very cute appearance. 

'_I've never seen her cheeks so pink before_.' I found myself staring into her eyes so the heat invaded my face and I looked away. 

Leblanc giggled shyly and I felt her tug me down, sitting, "Oh this place is so wonderful, love!" she rested her head on my shoulder and we stared into the great wide ocean, "And it's so romantic." She sighed. 

"I- uh, glad you like it." I smiled and drew in a breath, ready to continue. 

"Like it? Love, I Love it! We're alone on top of a lonesome spot where the view shows nothing but the marvelous sky and the glimmering sea! What a better place for a romantic moment." 

I shut my mouth tight, I'd better not say anything to upset her, she looks all so happy and I really don't want to make her sad. 

She snuggled into my side again and I felt the heat surge through my face, why the hell do I get so damn nervous around woman? Especially Leblanc? 

"Uhh…" I breathed, but actually I was thinking of something to say.

"Yes, love?" she eased the hug and looked my in the eyes again, her arms were trapping my arm between her beautifully, round, soft-skinned- err… 

I squeezed my eyes tight and shook my head, '_Bad thoughts, Nooj, bad thoughts!_' I felt the heat burn my cheeks and fought to get the image of that heart-tattoo she had out of my head. '_What's gotten into me? I'm thinking like Gippal!_' I inhaled deeply before trying to clear my head again. 

"Is something the matter love?" she asked and I felt her hug my metallic arm a bit tighter. 

'_Thank goodness I cant feel them… it… whatever!_' I rolled my eyes and forced a smile, "Leblanc," 

"Yes, love?" 

"You're showing too much." I murmured, not looking at her. 

"Huh?" she paused and released my arm, "Is that it?" she laughed, obviously enjoying herself, "Oh Noojie-woojie you're so coy it's cute!" 

"What?" I cried, barely containing my embarrassment. 

I saw her giggle and reached to her sleeve, I heard a slight click before her dress disintegrated.

With a startled yep I looked away, I simply have no intention of watching a woman change! 

"You can open you eyes love, don't worry, I'm not naked." I heard her laugh. 

"Not funny Le- blanc?" I blinked a few more times at the limp-haired woman wearing a v-necked, ship-sleeved shirt and shorts in pink that sat besides me. 

"Hello love, I'm Leblanc, no mask attached." She smiled wearily; a pale yet lovely smile. 

"Leblanc?" I blinked, staring deeply into the two brilliant-blue orbs she owned as eyes, "Whoa…" I breathed, "You look- different." 

She nodded, the blush becoming clearer on her cheeks, "I look hideous, huh?" 

"No!" the word popped out of my mouth, surprising us both. 

"No?" she quirked a doubtful brow.

"You look- normal." I blinked, realizing that it wasn't the right word, "Um, I mean- normal, beautifully normal!" I smiled wearily. 

Her coal-black eyelashes winked twice before she drew a big happy smile, blushing harder, "You really think so?" 

"You look beautiful, Leblanc, you need not flashy clothes to prove it." I cooed and found myself holding her hand with my metallic hand. 

She looked down at my hand and pressed my lips before looking back up at her… 

"Leblanc?" I said quickly. 

"Y- yes, love?" she blinked, startled. 

"Mind  if we switch places?" 

"Um, sure, but why?" she tilted her head and her golden bangs came within her view. 

I reached out with my fine hand and brushed it back, "So when we touch, I'll be able to feel it." I ran my fingertips on her soft-skinned cheek, the heat of her blush faintly reaching my senses.

Her lower jaw fell for a minute before she snapped it shut and before I knew it, she jumped at me… 

     My eyes were sent wide open, not only did the sky look beautiful in that dark blue sky, decorated with millions and millions or beautiful sparkling jewels, but also, there were a pair or brilliant blue orbs staring into my soul in a way that made my heart throb so hard the air almost left my lungs. Two long, thin lines pressed themselves against my lips and the head invaded my chest, I felt my arms push myself up before I wrapped my arms around the small body, I deepened the kiss until I was out of air, I gasped and looked down, somehow instead of her being atop of me, I'm the one atop of her. 

     I stared down a at the blue eyes again, her coal-black eyelashes framing those orbs in a way that stole my soul, I panted for a few more seconds until I felt her hands caress my cheek, so I closed my eyes and felt her fingers traveled from my cheek all the way down my throat until the flash of my chest, she stopped at the end of the unzipped center. I opened my eyes and stared back into those beautiful blue eyes, I saw a smile that welcomed me with such warmth, I found myself lowering my head until our lips touched again, but much deeper than before. 

'_God I hope I don't end up with bad thoughts again… this is all your fault, Gippla!_' 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Ack! I've gone naughty? Eep! *runs and hides* R&R please, sorry for being so slow, blame it on the Hypello, the slowly-ness is infecting! XO


	17. chapter seventeen

Chapter Seventeen:

Gippal's point of view

Man, I ran and ran all the way from the village till the beach and Rikku is still behind me, '_Doesn't she ever get tired?_' I shook my head and ducked between the bushes, I looked down at the pouch, Rikku had he half-way frozen grid in there, it was wrapped in a piece of cloth to suck in the moist of the melting ice. Anyway, here I am on the tiny little, far away corner of Besaid beach a little spot beyond the docks, it's very small and also very cozy, I like it here, I could have a secret room here and no one would know about it!

"Gippal!" I heard Rikku scream her head off, "Give me back my grid right now!" she screamed, she was standing at the fishing nets and screaming in anger again, "Ow just wait until I get my hands on you, you will be so dead!"

"Actually, I wont be dead unless I tell your friends that we're actually engaged." I blurted out, too little too late I slapped my hands over my mouth and ducked low.

"A Ha!" I felt a tight grasp around my throat, before I knew it, Rikku had yanked my out and threw me into the air before tossing a gas bomb at me!

"AHHH!!!!" I screamed when the bomb exploded and I was covered in yellow, stinking smoke!

I fell like a rock and with a big _Splash!_ Right into the sea!

Gasping for air after I reached the surface I blinked a few times before realizing that I've been covered in yellow spry paint, and it smelled awful!

"Suits you right, you jerk, now where is my grid? Hand it over or else!" she screamed.

Even in the midst of the moon lit night, she looked all so damn cute when she's blushing, I like Rikku when she's angry, she gets all cute and tough, it's what I like in a woman!

"Stop grinning like an ass and give me back my grid, Gippal, I mean it!" she screamed, but less angry than before.

I chuckled and wadded by way back to the beach, "Okay, okay, fine!" I reached into my pockets and searched for the grid, when I found it I tossed it to her, "I was gonna melt it for you, but since you don't appreciate my help then fine!" I pouted and faked a frown.

Rikku sucked at her lower lip before pouting, "Humph! I never asked for your help, thank you very much." She growled and twisted around, inspecting her grid.

I shook my wet clothes and looked at her back, I couldn't help but stare at the end of her spine.

'_Damn she looks so cute and sexy, running around with such a tiny skirt._' Bad thoughts started rushing into my head, '_Would she mind if I flick her skirt? We're engaged, she wont mind, right?_' I looked up her back and at her complex-done hair, how did she do all them brides, anyway? I paused to think for a minute, '_Alright, so Rikku and I would be officially wed when she turns 18 and that would be about- what? Six months from now? Wow, time flies by when you're having fun, huh?_' I sided a smirk and scratched my salty-wet hair.

"Hey Rikku, why do you hate me so much?" I asked lazily.

"Hn?" she twisted around to shoot me a frown, "Because you're a real medal-winning jerk!" she spat and began to march away.

"Rikku, wait!" I cried and ran after her, "Please just tell me, do you hate me? Really? Is there nothing you like about me?"

"You're a jerk, nothing else!" she spat and shot me a death glare.

I frowned, "Rikku, I'm talking serious." I lifted my hand and showed her a yellow bracelet, "Dead serious."

She winced and looked at her left wrest where a similar bracelet was hidden under her bow-ribbons.

"Rikku, all I ever do is a miner teaser, I never mean any harm, you know that." I reasoned.

"Well you're still a jerk!" she murmured and hugged her grid that she inserted into the pouch again earlier.

I cleared my throat and took a step closer, "Rikku, do you have any objection about us being engaged?"

"Yeah! You treat me like trash!" she screamed, clearly upset.

"What? No I don't!" I yelled, insulted, "When did I do something like that?"

"The cockroach, maybe?" she sent a death glare.

"It was a toy for goodness sake!" I smiled and shook my arms, "You really thought it was real?"

The blinked at me for a few seconds, "A- toy?"

"Yes, a toy!" I knot my brows and smiled, "Actually, I have it right here," I reached into my pocket and pulled out a spider, "Huh? No, that's not it." I tossed it away and reached into my pocket again.

Rikku gave me a weird look while I started tossing toy bugs out of my pockets.

"Argh! Where did that damn thing go?" I pulled out my pockets and shook them, that of course until I heard Rikku gasp, "Huh?"

I looked up at her and saw her holding a small, yellow object that had a key-chain attached to it.

"A Chocobo key-chain?" she gasped, "Gippal? Where'd you get this?" she stared at me, big hopeful eyes and smiling.

I flushed and scratched my head, "Um, check the left foot." I chuckled.

Rikku looked at the Chocobo's foot and there was a small tag, she read it out loud, "Happy 18th birthday, Rikku?"

"It was supposed to be an early gift, I wanted to give it to you earlier but you were stuck in that mascot outfit." I shrugged, chuckling.

"It's so cute!" she giggled and rubbed it against her cheek, "Oh, it's so soft and fluffy!"

"I'm glad you like it." I smiled and swallowed, "Um, Rikku," I took a step closer towards her, "Could you forgive me for all the pranks I played earlier?"

She looked at me for a minute before she pouted, "Maybe, if you forgive me for what I said." She gave me that cute baby-face of hers I love so much.

I grinned and jumped at her, pressing my lips against her temple, "Forgiven!"

"Ack! Gippal!" she whined and tried to run out of my embrace, "Let go! What if someone saw us?" her nose twitched, "Oh and you Stink!"

"Your paint, your fault!" I grinned, "Why don't we let our engagement in public, eh? I'm tired of keeping it a secret!" I whined and trailed my kisses all the way down to her lips.

Gasping when our lips touched, Rikku closed her eyes, I felt her respond before she forced herself to break the kiss. Her lovely swirly-green eyes looked so lovely when they're so big and startled, just like a dear in headlights I guess. I grinned and hugged her tight, and for my disappointment at first, I felt her hands push my chest the slightest bit away before she slid them around my body, hugging back. She buried her face in my chest and we nuzzled for a minute.

Ever since I've been here on Besaid I've longed to hold her so dear, but whenever I think I got the chance something gets screwed and I end up either picking on her on in a fight with Brother, man that kid's gotta do something about that tamper of his, I don't blame him for being jalousie after his baby sister, but he doesn't have to pick fights all the time, I wonder why he hates me so much, anyway.

"It's getting late, lets call it a night, what do you say?" I smiled down at her.

She shyly nodded and we let go of each other. But our hands were still holding.

On our way towards the village, Rikku told me that Wakka's cave was open, I really didn't know if that was good or bad so I went with her to investigate. '_I wish we hadn't._' I thought in surprise. At the end of the cave, Rikku led us to the topside of Besaid, a rocky place where the waterfalls begin. To our shock we saw Nooj sitting next to some woman that looked a hell lot like Leblanc, but she weren't so flashy, just- pale? Before we knew it, the woman jumped on Nooj, they started kissing and then Nooj rolled over and-

'_Man!_' I heard Rikku whine, '_Are they kissing or making out?_' she asked, her cheeks bright red.

I fought the bad thoughts and advised her that we leave…

Surprisingly, she wanted to stay and watch!

'_Argh__!!!__ Too much pressure! Too many bad thoughts, Gippal! You're gonna nose bleed for sure if you don't get the heck outta here!_'

Elsewhere: Baralai's point of view

After leaving the stage, Paine and I went towards the temple, true that it doesn't suit with what I have in mind but hopefully it would have to do. I have to explained my feelings to her before she thinks I'm some sort of wishy-washy, girly-guy that's too pathetically-shy to maintain a relationship! That is, if she doesn't think so already!

We're in the temple right now, I asked her if she would like to join me in the chamber of the Fyth and she accepted, right now we're going through the cloister and we stopped at the elevator. I turned around to look at her, I wanted to say something but the thoughtful look on her face made me forget what I wanted to say, so I smiled and asked her to stand on the platform.

After the Fyth's door closed when we entered I turned to look at her, "Paine?"

"Yes?" she looked at me, dead in the eyes.

She looked at me in a way that made me feel so weak and pathetic, I know I look soft and cute, and even boy-ish, that's what Nooj said, but I'm strong, I know I am, except when I'm around Paine, I always end up confusing myself, and I don't even know why! Do I love her so much it makes me topple over my own feet? If so, then why cant she feel the same to me? Am I over reacting or is she just like Leblanc says… cold as ice?

'_The Ice Queen, the Death Seeker, the Praetor and the Alchemist.__ That's what Logos said when we met after Crusaders regrouped again._' I thought to myself. '_He keeps calling me a girly man, I hate that, I might look cute like Leblanc thinks but I'm no push over! And tonight I'm gonna confront Paine and tell her that, yes! That's exactly what I'm going to do!_' I nodded to myself in self support and knot my browse.

"Paine, there is something that I need to tell you." I said as boldly as I can.

"Well I have something to tell you, too." She said blankly.

I felt my blood freeze in my veins, "Uh- you do?" panic took over me, '_Oh no! What if she's here to tell me that she still doesn't want my love?_' I held my breath, "What is it?"

She swallowed and crossed her arms over her chest, "Baralai, you- said earlier that, you have feelings for me?"

I swallowed the hard knot that was chocking me, and I think she was able to notice that so I was so tongue tied I just nodded.

"Well, I- think I was in a rush when I answered you earlier," she hung her head a little but I was able to see a faint flash of pink, "I was thinking if- can we start over? Because I think I have feelings for you, too, but, I'm not so very sure of what they are." She looked at me, her beautiful ruby-red eyes staring into my eyes.

'_Way to go, hot shot! She took your chance of being a man for once!_' the irritated-male side of me growled, but I ignored it and smiled, "Really?"

She nodded, a shy one at that, "Yes." She uncrossed her arms and looked at me, "I'm not sure if it's love, and even if it is then I don't want to rush it."

I stared at her for a minute, what she's saying felt as it was missing something, "Paine?"

"Baralai," she looked at me, still a tad flushed but with still with a slight frown, "until I can figure out my feeling, I would like to keep this a secret, is that alright?"

I paused, but then nodded, "Are- you sure?"

"Yes, if Rikku finds out she'll never get off my back and Yuna would only feel upset, she might act happy but I know she misses the one she loves, too." She explained.

My heart skipped a beat because Paine took a step closer towards me.

"Baralai,"

"Yes?"

She dared a tiny smirk, "When did you learn Al Bhed?"

I blinked, "Um, Gippal taught me."

"Did he tell you that I already know Al Bhed?"

I thought for a minute before my face went on fire, "You- do?" I breathed, '_Oh my God! Is that why she was avoiding me? She understood what I said that day?_' the siren in my head was deafening.

"Yes, two years before you have." She smiled.

"I guess now you're going to tell me that Nooj knows Al Bhed, too, huh?" I knot my brows in anxiety.

"Nope. Nooj hardly seemed interested." She shrugged a shoulder.

I eased a little, "Oh? Why is that?"

"I don't know, I guess he's been into schooling about Spira's past so much he doesn't have time for that."

"Did you ask him?"

"No. why? You think we should?" she asked sarcastically.

'_Hmm… call it a hung, but I'm getting an idea here… it's evil so I assume it's your fault, Gippal!_'

Brother's point of view

I looked around the empty stage where Yuna stood only a minute ago, she went into the tent with her red-headed friend and his wife, I've been waiting outside at the stage for hours now, '_I wonder if she's asleep in there._' I pouted and released a sigh. I stared around for a minute before I saw two shadows- no! they were four, four shadows were entering the village, and clearly they were Rikku, Gippal, that red-clad freak and a pale looking woman? '_Hey? Where did that flashy-blonde go?_' I quirked a brow and stood up, I walked ahead to my little sister, Gippal was right behind her, though, but he was colored in yellow stink-paint, '_Hah! Rikku must've let him have it!_' I grinned to myself in glee.

"Yo, Brother!" Gippal greeted me but I ignored.

"Rikku? What were you doing out so late?" I crossed my arms and frowned at my sister, "It's past midnight!" I scolded.

"Oh? Then why are you here?" she replied, teasingly.

I frowned tighter, "I was waiting for you!" I growled.

She pouted and gave me that baby-face of hers, that made Gippal grin, I hate it!

"Enough! C'mon! we're going back to the Celsius." I announced and grabbed her hand.

"But- but it's not at the beach!" she squeaked.

"What?" I screamed and looked at Gippal, "You! What have you done to my ship? Where is it?"

"Wow! Easy! I have nothing to do with this!" Gippal backed away until he bumped into the red-freak.

"Don't you remember?" Rikku tugged at my arm, "Buddy and Shinra said that they were gonna take it to Killika for new engine parts, they said so right after the puppet show, remember?"

The memory blankly flashed in my head.

"Well- they should've said so when I was paying attention!" I scolded and yanked away my hand.

"And since when were you paying anyone any attention? You were too busy staring at Yunie to notice, you sicko!" she kicked a pebble at me.

"Really?" I heard Gippal chuckle, and that only made my face go on fire, "Is that true, Brother?"

"Shut Up!" I screamed and grabbed Rikku's arm, I pulled her away, "You're coming with me!"

"Owie! Not so hard!" she complained.

"Hey, that's no way to be treating your sister! Or a lady for that matter!" Gippal cried and I felt him smack his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Beat it!" I cried and lashed off his hand.

"Hey! Hey! Chill down you two!" the freak in red pushed his metallic hand against Gippal's chest, "Gippal, I don't think it would be appropriate that you meddle in over people's lives."

Gippal shot him a shocked look, "Look who's talking! Aren't you interfering right now, Nooj?"

"No! I'm just stopping you from killing each other!" he frowned.

This Nooj-freak had a frown just like father! That made a nasty chill crawl down my spine!

"Oh, Noojie, relax! It's very late and we don't want to wake anyone up, you know!" the pale woman whined and attached herself to the freak's side.

I frowned at the guy and scanned him, he was half human and half machine, what dose a chick like her see in a freak like this guy?

"Yeah, Leblanc's right! We ought to hit the hay already, besides, I'm beat." Rikku whined tiredly and faked a yawn, "Hnn… good night." She murmured and snuck into the tent that Yuna went in earlier.

Soon after, Gippal and the other pair made their way into the crusader's tent, Gippal bid them goodnight and went inside while the blonde who was escorted by the red-freak towards a separate tent that was set near the crusaders tent. When she got there a tall skinny guy and a short fat guy rushed to her side and asking about her welfare. Before she and the freak- kissed? '_What the- ?_' I goggled at them before my jaw dropped, so the skinny and fatso.

I rubbed my eyes in disbelieve, '_Are they in love?_' I sighed in defeat, I'm probably the only guy in the picture that doesn't have a girl!

'_Am I gonna live as a bachelor… forever?_'

Logos's point of view

A few seconds of watching the boss and the Maven lip-lock I shook my head and regained my composure, I shut Ormi's jaw and cleared my throat, clearly the boss was enjoying herself, strangely, so did the Meyvn. Ormi was so in shock he didn't feel me slap his head till a few seconds have passed, he must've been very shocked. After the lip-lock ended Meyvn Nooj bid the boss goodnight before he made his way to the crusader's tent again.

She entered the tent and we went in after her.

"Way to go boss!" Ormi cheered, clearly excited and happy.

"I assume you had a nice evening, boss?" I asked quietly, I simply don't want to know any details… yet.

"Oh it was heavenly, boys, simply heavenly!" she sighed dreamily and plopped on her bed, "Oh this is the happiest day of my life!" she giggled and hugged herself before popping up to her feet again, "Now it's very late and I'm beat, so do you mind?"

"Aw!" Ormi complained, "Aren'cha gonna tell us what happened, boss?"

The boss wiggled her finger and giggled, "Nope, not tonight, boys. Now, shoo I'm tired and I need my nap!"

She shoved us out of the tent and zipped the door after blowing us a kiss and a goodnight.

'_Oh she had a very interesting evening, I'm sure of that._' I nodded to myself, weakly smiling.

"Wow, guess the boss had it hard, huh?" Ormi grinned.

"Don't even think about it." I murmured and walked towards the back side of the boss's tent, there was another tent set for Ormi and I to sleep in during our stay here, "Now it's very late, lets go."

"Aw!" he whined and walked after me.

Ormi's point of view

We entered our tent and changed, Logos wore simple slacks and a white sleeveless shirt, his hair is short but with a few bangs over his eyes, it was midnight black, darker than mine. My hair is short and spiky but it's dark brown. I slipped into some comfy slacks and a sleeveless shirt, too. After Logos zipped out tent, closing it we snuggled into our beds.

I clasped my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling, while the boss was gone Logos and I were kinda worried since she didn't tell us where she was going, but since she was with the Meyvn then I guess it's alright. I closed my eyes and yawned, Logos was seemingly asleep already, I didn't want to bother him since he was pretty much annoyed and tired to begin with, we's had a long day fixing and cleaning them dolls then getting them here then the play, '_Man, what a day!_' I sighed and sniggled into my pillow, I miss my room, it's more comfortable than this tent.

Next morning:

I woke up when something started tickling my ear, I tried to lash it away but the left for a second and then came back, I don't think it was a fly because I heard no buzzing, the thing started touching my earlobe before it started trailing it's way down my neck, almost as if it were a snake; I was so freaked I cried and jumped up in bed, my arms lashing all over the place.

"I'm so sorry love, it was just too tempting!" the boss war right in front of me, laughing her head off with tears filling her eyes.

I blinked in confusion at the boss and saw Logos sitting up.

"Uh, what is now?" he murmured as he rubbed away sleep, annoyed, but his tiny eyes shot wide when he saw the boss, he stuttered a 'Good morning' before he toppled out of bed and landed chin first!

"Ow! I bet that hurts!" the boss whined and hurried to logos, "Are you alright love?"

"Ow… yes, I'm fine. Just a little… stumped. Ow…" Logos whined and sat up while feeling his chin.

"Let me help, love." The boss waved her hand and cast cure over Logos before she got up.

I blinked a few times before I goggled at her, "Hey, boss! Is that a new dress-sphere?"

"Huh?" she blinked at me before turning to look at herself, she giggled and blushed, "Oh, yes. Yuna gave it to me!" she clapped her hands in glee before twirling in a circle, "Noojie-Woojie tinkered with it earlier, he said he changed a few things in the effects." She smiled, "So? How does it look, boys?"

The boss wore a beautiful white robe decorated with red and pink sashes, the top was like a turtle-necked, long sleeved shirt with sleeves wide and baggy almost like a Japanese Kimono's sleeve. She bottom part was somewhat long and baggy like a skirt but it was actually very baggy slacks. She had white gloves with a pretty French-like hat on her head that had a ribbon tired to it, the ribbon's ends were teaching all the way down her spine and stopped at her knee's height, that's when she took a step closer to the door and I saw her long, leather-black boots.

"A White mage?" Logos blinked, still feeling his chin.

"Yup yup!" she laughed and twirled again like some ballerina, "Isn't it just lovely?" she clapped her hands again and tilted her head like an energized kid, "Well up-up and dress up, boys! We're headin' home! Cant leave the syndicate waiting, right?" she waved and left the tent, but then peeked in again, "Oh, and Logos, love, your fly's open."

My eyes bugged out and I jerked to Logos who crossed his arms over his treasure and checked.

"Hey!" he cried, only then did I realize that he was wearing slacks, there was no zipper or anything.

"Hah! You fell for it!" the boss laughed and made her way out laughing again.

Logos and I stared at each other, confused…

"Okay, what the heck just happened?" I asked.

Logos shrugged and scratched his head, "I have no idea." He shook his head, "Never mind, just dress up and get ready to leave."

I nodded and got out of bed and made way to my clothes.

'_Wonder what's gotten into the boss, though…_'

A/N: just a note, Leblanc's been spending all morning with Rikku, that's all there is to it! : D R&R please!


	18. chapter eighteen

Chapter Eighteen:

Bystander

Location: Spira - Besaid beach

All of the guests that have attended the birthday party have gathered at the beach, Brother had set the Celsius at the beach in order to send everyone home. Buddy and Shinra had clearly readied another cabin in the ship to support any other guests, they couldn't cram everyone in the engine room now could they? The new cabin was right besides the old cabin but you need to use an elevator between the two rooms to reach your destination.

Upon entering the bridge, Yuna noticed a few things. Rikku and Leblanc were actually being very buddy-buddy like, with Paine looking a bit dumbfounded near by. Nooj was with Gippal and Baralai, they were watching the Crimson spheres Yuna had gathered during the last year. Clearly the trio were happy to remember the old times, except for Nooj that seemed to dream away for he had left the seat where Shinra sat and stood next to where Buddy was piloting. Logos and Ormi were at the Cabin, minding their own business.

"Call me nosy, but it simply strikes me as odd to think that such a ship was nesting under Macalania temple. Tell me, how did you learn of it's location?" Nooj asked the tan, blue-clad navigator.

"Oh that's a pretty long story, sure you wanna know?" Buddy chuckled.

Yuna smiled and walked up to her friends, yet still listening to Buddy chatting with Nooj.

Paine for that matter was glad that the red-clad death seeker had become more- talkative with others, usually Nooj would just clam up over himself and rarely talk, but perhaps his never-ending encounters with Leblanc had triggered something inside of him, he would even smile more often, and even laugh, that brought joy to Paine because she respected the death seeker as an elder brother, a leader and a person she can rely on.

Perhaps that explained her feelings towards him as care, sisterly love not emotional love.

"Hey! Hey!" Leblanc waved her hands enthusiastically, "I don't know if this is lame or anything but: What kind of key do you need to open a banana?" she grinned, watching the people around her look at each other and shrug.

"Never heard that one before." Gippal shrugged.

"A Mon-Key!" she grinned and clapped her hands.

Gippal and Baralai sided nervous grins and looked at each other wearily.

"Yup, that's lame alright." Rikku shook her head.

"Ah, but it is funny!" Leblanc smiled.

"To an extent." Paine shrugged.

"Oh you peeps are no fun at all!" Leblanc pouted and ran to the door, "Fine! I'm going to the cabin, loves." She blew a kiss and winked before the door closed.

"Okay Rikku, what did you do to her? "Paine crossed her arms while frowning at her Al Bhed friend.

"Me?" the swirly-eyed girl squeaked, "Hey! I didn't do anything!"

"Really?" Paine quirked a doubtful brow.

"Yes!" Rikku pouted.

Right about then, the door opened and Logos walked in, frowning and arms crossed. "Alright. Which one of you did it?"

"Hn, did what?" Nooj asked, limping towards the tall man.

"Someone had given the boss a large dose of sugar, she's so hyperactive it's too hard to maintain." The tall man sighed in annoyance, "It'll be hours before the effects wear off!"

"Leblanc's hyperactive?" Paine asked ignoring how Rikku's lips made a perfect O.

"Gee, no wonder she's so perky!" Gippal chuckled, "Tough luck."

Rikku closed her mouth and glared at her eye-patch friend, "I assume that means you're the one who did that, than?"

"It was just one single little pixy-stick!" the Al Bhed defended himself.

Rikku glared, "Gippal!"

"Err- okay, so they were three… and a candy-apple." She chuckled and hid behind the praetor.

Baralai comically gained a sweat drop, "Um, I do remember seeing her having hot chocolate, too."

"Well I remember seeing her have cotton candy, too." Yuna tilted her head, "Just how much did she have?"

Logos sighed in despair, "That would be a whole week effect of hyperactive-ness."

Rikku grinned at Paine, "Paine?"

Paine looked at her friend before she spared a tiny smiled, she turned to her silver-haired friend, "Baralai, oui nayto?" (you ready?)

Baralai blinked and as if he remembered something, he turned to Gippal and nodded, "Nayto!" (Ready!)

Brother, Buddy and Shinra laughed, "Nayto!" they said in unity.

Logos blinked and nodded with a smile before leaving.

Yuna smiled and left as well.

Nooj for that matter just stood there, confused.

[A/N: Anything between (text) is Al Bhed translation.]

(Hey! Hey!) Rikku giggled to her ruby eyed friend, (can we start now?)

(Yes) Paine nodded.

Nooj almost jilted when Gippal touched his shoulder, "Huh?"

(Hey! You okay?) Gippal grinned.

Nooj frowned, "Why are you talking Al Bhed?" he asked and glared around, "If this is suppose to be a jock then I honestly don't find it funny."

(Too bad, cause we're having fun here!) Gippal grinned.

Nooj quirked a brow, "What?" he asked, annoyed, "Say that in English, please." He cupped his hip.

(No…) Gippal grinned.

Nooj quirked a brow, "I guess that was a no?"

(Yup yup) Rikku giggled, (I'm having fun already!) she danced.

Nooj rolled his eyes, "Okay, what's going on here? Why are you all talking in Al Bhed?"

(Because we like to see you confused.) Gippal chuckled.

"Uh- huh?" the red-clad death seeker blinked.

(Let us just say it was a mean prank.) Baralai smiled wearily.

Nooj stared at the silver-haired youth, "Baralai? You know Al Bhed, too?"

Baralai nodded, (It was worth the while, too.) he smiled.

The red-clad warrior rolled his eyes, "Argh… say it in English! I cant understand a thing you're saying!" he complained.

Right then the door opened again and Leblanc dashed in, still in the white mage dress, (Yo Yo Yo people! Guess what? I have an awesome idea for something fun!) she swung her staff and giggled, (Anyone interested?) she cutely winked.

Nooj's eyes widened, "Leblanc? You speak Al Bhed, too?"

(I have Al Bhed members, love, learning Al Bed was necessary.) she blew a kiss and giggled, (So anyone interested?)

(If it's fun then count me in!) Rikku danced around happily.

(You're forgetting the plan.) Paine crossed her arms, weight resting to one leg.

"Cunno." (Sorry) Rikku giggled.

The red-clad warrior groaned and limped towards the door, "Brats…" he muttered, but when he reached the stairs he felt a tug on his fluffy shoulder-piece, so he turned to see Leblanc attaching herself to his back.

"Oh you don't have to be so sore, Noojie-woojie." She released his shoulder-piece and wrapped her arms over his chest, her head nuzzling his shoulder blades.

Nooj's face went beat red as his heart skipped a beat, "Leblanc, not in public." He murmured embarrassedly.

"But I wov you!" she whined and hugged him tighter before she started murmuring to herself.

Nooj blinked at her and sighed, "I know you do, Leblanc. Would you please let go of me?"

"Why?" she said lazily, almost as if she were half-asleep.

"Because I want you to." He replied blankly.

"Okay- okay, this is all nice and dandy, so how about you let go of him already, Leblanc?" Gippal chuckled.

"Grr… No, mine! No touchie!" the blonde syndicate leader glowed at the Al Bhed youth and tightened her hug over the Mayvn.

Nooj groaned, "Is she hyperactive or drunk?" he frowned at the youth with the eye-patch.

"In her case, there doesn't seem to be a difference." Gippal shrugged, halfheartedly chuckling.

Leblanc released her embrace and toddled a few feet back before reattaching herself to the Mayvn's arm, "Hnn… I feel so sleepy." She giggled dreamily, now nuzzling the Mayvn's metallic arm, "Maybe I shouldn'ta had all them chocolate bars, ne?"

"Uh?" Nooj gasped and took hold of her when she suddenly released his arm, almost as if she fainted, "What- Leblanc?" though seemingly blacked out, the syndicate leader was just sleeping, so the Mayvn gathered her in his arms and touched her face worriedly, "Can you hear me? Leblanc?" he called.

"Hnn… extra chocolate with sprinkles on top…" she murmured and nuzzled the Mayvn's chest.

"That's it, no more sweets for you." Gippal murmured while pointing a finger to the sleeping blonde.

The death seeker sighed with a sided smile, he gathered her in his arms again and stood up, limping up the stairs.

"Nooj?" Paine called, but she said nothing more.

With a warm smile Nooj made way through the door and eventually he entered the elevator and headed towards the cabin.

upon entering the cabin he was met with Logos and Ormi.

"Boss?" Ormi called out to her in worry, "Hey! What happened? Is she okay?"

"She's fine." Nooj sighed and limped towards the stairs, "She just- kinda fell asleep."

"She's out like a light again, eh?" Logos murmured, going up the stairs behind the Mayvn.

"Gee, candy works faster than her massage, don't it?" Ormi muttered while being behind Logos.

"… marshmallows… hnn…" Leblanc giggled dreamily, still asleep.

Nooj looked down at her and shook his head, chuckling, "She sure likes sweet stuff, no?"

"She knows the consequences and that's why she tried to avoid sweets, sadly that damn Al Bhed insisted on treating her some hot chocolate and she's been like this all day!" Logos explained.

"But I like it when she's hyper, she's more fun to be with." Ormi grinned.

"Yeah, but she's acting a little too childish." Nooj murmured and stopped at the end of the stairs to catch his breath.

Not always does the Mayvn walk around without his cane, it was making his heart beat a little faster, but he didn't mind the workout. Nooj, the ex-death seeker and Mayvn of the youth league made his way with the sleeping bundle in his arms towards the nearest bed. Leblanc wasn't heavy, actually, she was pretty light for a woman her age and size, he expected her to be a little bit heavier, but perhaps his anticipations were wrong. when placing her on the mattress, Leblanc murmured before turning to her side, murmuring to herself about someplace in dream land that was probably covered in chocolate.

With a chuckle, Nooj sat next to her on the bed and watch her murmur to herself even more. Logos and Ormi stood near by, silently waiting for their leader to awake, but then Logos tilted his head and signed for his short friend to follow, a little hesitant, Ormi agreed and followed his tall friend, leaving their sleeping leader with the red-clad man in the cabin. Barkeep watched them and took a glance up before his Darling came into the picture.

Nooj smiled, stroking the sleeping woman's cheek. With a smile he stood up and walked towards the giant glass windows, staring out into the heart of the sky, the Mayvn thought of all that had happened during the last few days, the previous week had been very- entertaining, to an extent, anyway. Looking down at his hands, the Mayvn spared his fingers and began to wonder off, he wondered of his past, his previous state and then at his sleeping woman… __

_His_ woman? His future?

'_Maybe things would work out?_' he tilted his head in thought and looked out at the sky again. '_Only time can tell._'

'_Yes… only time can tell._'

back at the Bridge

"What?" Yuna gasped, startled.

"Yes, it would be very helpful if you could do that, would it not?" Logos told, he looked at the Al Bhed boy, "So how about it?"

"To create the syndicate's very own air-ship, eh? That's tempting, but I'm not sure it it's possible without the right pieces." Gippal explained.

"Yeah, and besides!" Rikku waved her hand, "Where are you gonna get a ship that would fit everyone?"

"I can imagine Leblanc's mark all over it." Paine shrugged, "Even if you got a ship that would fit, where would you park it? The thunder planes, maybe?"

"Nope." Ormi grinned, "We's thinking of makin' a parking spot near the Moon flow."

"Some spot Tobli cant crash into whenever the dept collectors come after him." Logos shrugged.

"Well, I think we can get some scrap metal and engine parts from Bikanel, but I cant gather those unless we've asked Cid, right?" Gippal turned to the perky Al Bhed girl.

"Aw! Forget about pops! If we can get the chance to create our own air ship then who cares? Home is just a ruin now, we cant rebuild it, and even if we did I doubt anyone would come to live there!" Rikku jumped and danced, "So what are we waiting for? Let's call Rin and ask for a sand craft and dig-dig-dig!" she giggled, "It'll be fun, right Yunie?"

"As long as we don't bump into that sand monster again, then sure, it'll be real fun." Yuna smiled and clapped her hands.

"Alright!" Brother cried with excitement, "What first? Bikanel, Guadosalam or Djose temple?"

"I say Guadosalam, Leblanc needs to get home, you know." Gippal told and purposely ignored Brother's glare.

"That would be appreciated." Logos nodded.

"Um," Baralai paused, "You know, I'd love to stay and help, but I kind of need to get to Bevelle, sorry." He shrugged a shoulder.

"Aw That's alright, navigator, you'll get your chance." Gippal chuckled and wringed his arm around Baralai's neck, playfully ruffling silver hair.

"Uh- Hey! Cut it out!" Baralai laughed, struggling in Gippal's hold.

Paine smiled and watched as the blonde Al Bhed tackled and annoyed the silver haired praetor.

"Alright, Guadosalam is right ahead, get ready to land." Buddy smiled as he turned on/off buttons and switches.

Sometime later

Yuna stood at the bridge, staring out at the sky in the little navigation seat that's usually empty on the left side of the driver's seat, Brother was pleased with that, he kept glancing around from in front of him to the side where his loved one sat. Yuna propped her elbow on the side of the navigation panel and began to wonder. They have already sent Gippal and Baralai home, Nooj had gone to Guadosalam with the Leblanc syndicate, he said that he wants to get to Mushroom rock later, so they contacted Beclem to escort him back.

Although Nooj did not like getting help from others, he nonetheless accepted Beclem's help. Yuna closed odd-colored her eyes and began to dream away. So much had happened during the last few days, and they all were giving a sign to the best, Paine and Baralai seemed to be catching up on something, she didn't know what, so she tried not to make a big deal out of it. Rikku and Gippal seem to like each other, not to mention that Rikku showed her a pretty Chocobo-key chain earlier, it was cute. Nooj and Leblanc were clearly enjoying each other's company.

'_If you were ever meant to come back… would our lives be better, too?_' she thought silently, smiling weakly at her own dreams.

'_Guess only time can tell, huh?_' she stared ahead as Besaid island came to view.

'_Yes, only time can tell… I'll be waiting for you. No matter what.'_ She smiled wider.

Right about then, Shinra called, "Hey, Yuna! I'm getting a message from Besaid through the CommSphere!" the little masked boy announced, "Wakka said that he had just heard a whistle from the beach!"

Yuna's eyes shot wide, jerking from her spot to look at Shinra, she quickly twisted her neck to look at the beach…

Where a small figure was swimming it's way towards the shore.

"Buddy! Open the hatch! NOW!" she cried as she jumped out of her seat and dashed towards the elevator.

**_THE END?_******

A/N: I'm thinking of connecting another story to this one, so if I decide to go ahead and do so then I'll change the summery… don't worry, I don't think it's the end just yet! : D


End file.
